Não Quero Te Ver Sofrer
by Mila de Lioncourt
Summary: Kenshin descobre que não é capaz de proteger Kaoru de tudo... Sorry, péssima em summary. Leiam e digam o que acharam. DEPOIS DE MUITO TEMPO, CAP11 NO AR!
1. Dias de Calmaria

Capítulo1: Dias de Calmaria

Shitamachi, Tóquio

Ano 11 da Era Meiji

Dojo Kamiya

'_Humm... Cheiro bom...'_

Kaoru abriu os olhos lentamente sentindo dificuldade de enxergar por causa da claridade que adentrava ao quarto e iluminava todos os cantos. O cômodo era mobiliado com uma pequena penteadeira onde havia uma escova, um pente, um pequeno frasco de perfume e algumas de suas fitas de seda favoritas, e uma cômoda onde guardava seus kimonos. Sentou-se no futon sentindo uma leve tontura. _'É hoje...'_ Levantou e trocou o yukata que usava para dormir por um kimono lilás com pétalas brancas desenhadas caprichosamente na borda e nas mangas. Hoje definitivamente não era um dos seus dias favoritos

Saindo do quarto, foi em direção à cozinha, de onde vinha o aroma agradável de comida. Lá encontrou Kenshin preparando o café da manhã, este virou-se ao sentir sua presença.

"Bom dia Kaoru-dono."

"Bom dia Kenshin."

"A senhorita dormiu bem?

"Sim, obrigada por perguntar."

"O café da manhã logo estará pronto, a senhorita poderia pôr a mesa, por favor?"

"Certo."

Enquanto fazia isso, pensamentos povoaram a sua mente:

'Faz um mês_ que os acontecimentos envolvendo o Enishi Yukshiro terminaram. A polícia ainda não conseguiu encontrá-lo, mas eu não tenho medo. Espero sinceramente que ele encontre paz e consiga se perdoar e, principalmente, que o Kenshin também encontre paz...'_

Logo em seguida Kenshin apareceu com a sopa misô e depois com o arroz, porém, por um pequeno descuido, o recipiente em que o último estava caiu, derramando um pouco do seu conteúdo pelo chão.

"Oro!"

"Kenshin! Deixa que eu ajudo!"

"Não Kaoru-dono, tudo bem! Este servo fará isso sozinho, não se preocupe!"

"Não quer ajuda?"

"Tudo bem, não é necessário."

"Então tá."

Kenshin começou a catar os pequenos grãos de arroz espalhados pelo chão.

'_Quem mandou se apaixonar por esse baka?'_ Pensava ela e sorria enquanto o observava. Desde muito tempo sentia isso por ele. Quando ele havia se despedido para ir lutar contra Shishio em Kioto foi como se alguém houvesse comprimido seu coração e logo depois ele se fragmentara em mil pedaços. Fora um dos momentos mais dolorosos da sua vida. Isso a assustava um pouco. Era um sentimento grande demais, de proporções enormes, que tinha várias faces e ela simplesmente não conseguia compreender o que acontecia. Sabia que isso era o que chamavam de amor, mas ainda assim era tudo muito estranho. Talvez se sentisse assim porque era muito nova e nunca antes tinha se apaixonado 'realmente', como agora. Seu sorriso se desfez e deu lugar a uma expressão melancólica. Pensava se Kenshin sentia o mesmo. Ao seu ver era praticamente impossível, pois ele tivera uma esposa tão diferente dela. Tomoe era o seu oposto, uma mulher de modos refinados, educada, calma e sabia como tratar um marido, sem falar na beleza. Ela, apenas uma kendoka suada, com alguns calos nas mãos, de pavio curto e sem nenhum refinamento. Como ele poderia sequer pensar nela quando teve ao seu lado uma mulher como Tomoe? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por seu pupilo 'mal agradecido', 'mal educado', e outros adjetivos negativos que passaram na mente de Kaoru.

"Hei, Busu! Cadê o café?"

"Cale a boca!"

"Ow, Kenshin, que lambança!"

"Este servo já está terminando."

"Onde será que está o Sanosuke?"

"Provavelmente deve estar caído bêbado em alguma sarjeta de Shitamachi."

"He! Se eu conheço bem o Sano, acho que é exatamente isso o que ele está fazendo. Até que de vez em NUNCA você acerta alguma coisa, feia!"

Kaoru apenas o ignorou, o que Yahiko estranhou. Não era do feitio de Kaoru ignorar as suas provocações.

"Este servo já terminou, vamos comer."

Comendo em silêncio os três terminaram o café da manhã e cada um dirigiu-se aos seus afazeres. Kenshin lavando roupa, Yahiko enchendo o saco de Kaoru, mas ela continuava a ignorá-lo. Hoje estava com um semblante entristecido que tentava disfarçar toda vez que alguém falava com ela.

"Kenshin, vou sair. Talvez eu demore um pouco."

"A senhorita não quer que este servo a acompanhe?" Disse, desligando-se um pouco do trabalho de tentar tirar uma mancha particularmente difícil do gi de Yahiko. A voz de Kaoru estava com uma pequena gota de tensão.

"Não, abrigada. Quero ficar um pouco sozinha, até logo."

"Mas..." Já era tarde demais, Kaoru havia fechado o portão.

'_Qual é o problema?'_

Caminhando lentamente por uma alameda arborizada, o céu meio nublado, Kaoru pensava no assunto que iria conversar com sua amiga. Fazia tempo que não falava sobre aquilo, e Tae era, além do Dr. Gensai, a única com quem podia falar sobre o assunto. Todo ano precisava falar sobre o assunto, não era daquelas pessoas que conseguiam guardar os sentimentos, tinha que falar com alguém, mesmo que fosse doloroso. Também pensava em quando iria contar a Kenshin. Afinal, ele havia contado sobre o seu passado e sobre Tomoe, não era justo ela guardar isso, pelo menos era o que achava. Mesmo sabendo que talvez ainda houvessem muitos segredos do passado que Kenshin ainda não tinha revelado.

"Ai, ai..."

"O movimento está pequeno, não é mesmo Tae?

"Sim... Tsubame, você já lavou aquela louça?"

"Já. Ah! Olha só quem está entrando!"

O restaurante estava entregue às moscas, todas as mesas estavam vazias. Tae olhou para a entrada do restaurante com a expressão entediada, mas logo se animou com quem viu.

"Bom dia Kaoru!"

"Olá, Tae! Olá Tsubame! Um bom dia para vocês também."

"Bom dia Kaoru. Humm... Yahiko-kun... ele não veio?" Disse a menina com um leve rubor nas bochechas.

"Não, Tsubame. Mas amanhã eu deixo ele vir te visitar, ok?" Kaoru não pôde conter um pequeno sorriso ao ver a expressão envergonhada da menina. Dava pra ver que esses dois se gostavam bastante. _'Se continuar assim, aposto que o Yahiko se casa primeiro do que eu.'_ Pensou, suspirando.

"Algum problema?"

"Não, não Tae! Só estava pensando numa coisa." Respondeu, sem graça.

"Aposto que era no Kenshin-san!"

"O quê? Na... Não! Não é nada disso!" Gaguejou ela, sentindo-se ficar levemente ruborizada também.

"E então? Finalmente... Finalmente ele se declarou?!?!?" Tae às vezes era entusiasmada demais, e também um tanto desconcertante. Não era esse o assunto da conversa que tinha vindo ter.

"Não! Eu queria con..."

"Oh! Que pena! Kaoru, querida, você precisa se cuidar! Já está na idade de se casar. Se não, pode morrer solteira e..."

"Tae, por favor!"

"Oh, desculpe Kaoru, acho que me excedi um pouquinho." Disse Tae dando um sorrisinho.

"Só um pouquinho? Você..." Mas de repente parou. Não podia ter um acesso de raiva e esquecer o que veio fazer. Ficou séria, assim como havia entrado e perguntou para a amiga baixinho "Er, Tae?"

"Sim?"

"Posso conversar com você..." E olhando para Tsubame acrescentou "... em particular?"

Tae olhou um pouco estranhada para sua jovem amiga, mas logo seu rosto mudou, como se tivesse entendido o que estava para acontecer. _'Claro! É hoje!'_

"Hã... Bom... Sim, claro, claro! Tsubame, vá comprar um... ahn... um, um vaso! Sim, um vaso!"

"Um vaso???" Tsubame fazia cara de quem não entendia patavincas. Para que Tae iria precisar de um vaso? "Mas, pra quê?"

"Coisa minha. Vai lá!" Não queria deixar a menina sem graça, mandando ela sair por que tinha que conversar com Kaoru, por isso inventou essa desculpa.

"Ahn, então tá."

"Toma aqui o dinheiro." Depositou na mão da ajudante uma bolsa de pano com algumas notas.

"Volto logo. Até mais Kaoru, até mais Tae." Disse a menina, virando-se para sair.

"Até mais Tsubame!"

"Não volte tarde, ouviu?"

"Tá bem."

Assim que as duas viram a menina fechar a porta Tae virou-se para Kaoru e disse:

"Vem. Vou preparar um chá para nós. E acho que ainda tenho uns dois pedaços de Castela aqui."

"Certo."

"E aí! Como vão?" Sanosuke acabara de entrar pelos portões do Dojo Kamiya e encontrara Kenshin varrendo o quintal e Yahiko passando pano na varanda.

"Bom dia Sanosuke, este servo vai bem, obrigado."

"Oi Sanosuke. Pensei que você tivesse morrido, ou sido preso, hehehe"

"Ha! Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer não, ô _garoto_? Que tal dar uma passadinha no Akabeko para visitar a sua namoradinha..." Falando isso, Sano imitou o som de beijos. Yahiko, como sempre tentou atacar Sanosuke, mas só conseguiu ficar pendurado pela gola da roupa.

"Me solta! Você vai ver só! Me põe no chão!"

"Onde está a Jou-chan?" Logo em seguida jogou Yahiko longe, como se ele não passasse de um saco de batatas.

"Kaoru-dono saiu, não disse aonde ia."

"Hum... Não disse aonde ia?"

"É."

"Cuidado Kenshin, ela pode ter um amante, hehe." Disse o lutador, dando um sorriso maroto. Já estava cansado de ver esses dois empacados na linha de largada. Pensou que depois daquilo tudo do 'maluco de cabelinho branco' Kenshin iria pedir Kaoru em casamento imediatamente. Mas um mês já tinha se passado e pelo visto Kenshin era mais lesado do que pensava.

"Oro! Kaoru-dono? Um amante? Acho que o você está engando Sanosuke." Kenshin deu um sorriso inocente, com cara de despreocupado. Isso era impossível. Kaoru com um amante? Impossível. Além do mais, Kaoru não poderia ter um amante porque... porque... Bem, porque ela não tinha noivo nem nada e ele não era nada dela também. Nesse caso o termo certo seria 'namorado'. Óbvio que isso não o animou nem um pouco.

"Dããã... Como eu sou burro. Claro que não. Afinal, ela te ama né?"

"..." Kenshin não prestou atenção. Estava preocupado com outra coisa. Kaoru não tinha o costume de sair sem avisar aonde ia. Isso estava ficando estranho. E o modo como ela estava hoje... Ah! Não que ele pensasse que Kaoru tinha um namorado, claro que não... Ahn, não?

"Kenshin?"

"..."

"Kenshiiin?"

"..."

"KENSHIIIIIINNN???"

"Oro, oro, oro!" Kenshin despertou de seu devaneio.

"E o almoço, Kenshin?" Sano disse, dando um suspiro. Esse cara às vezes parecia que era surdo, ou que estava dormindo de olhos abertos de tão desligado que ficava quando pensava.

"Ah, sim. Este servo já vai prepará-lo." Disse isso caminhando em direção à cozinha.

"Bom Kaoru, o que houve?" Tae perguntou. As duas estavam sentadas nos fundos do Akabeko. Tae fechou o restaurante, já tinha uma idéia do que estava por vir.

Kaoru tomou um gole do seu chá lentamente. Colocou o copo em cima da pequena bandeja que estava no chão do pórtico em que estavam sentadas. Deu um longo suspiro e finalmente decidiu falar "Você se lembra que dia é hoje Tae?"

"Claro que me lembro. Não tem como esquecer. Na verdade, já suspeitava que esse seria o motivo da conversa." Respondeu a mulher com uma expressão de tristeza no rosto.

"Dez anos. Hoje fazem exatamente dez anos."

Continua...

E então, o que acharam? Deixem review por favor! Eu vos imploro!!! Se quiserem atirar tomates, tudo bem! Digam o que acharam!


	2. Lembranças e sonhos

Capítulo 2: Lembranças e sonhos

"Bom Kaoru, o que houve?" Tae perguntou. As duas estavam sentadas nos fundos do Akabeko. Tae fechou o restaurante, já tinha uma idéia do que estava por vir.

Kaoru tomou um gole do seu chá lentamente. Colocou o copo em cima da pequena bandeja que estava no chão do pórtico em que estavam sentadas. Deu um longo suspiro e finalmente decidiu falar "Você se lembra que dia é hoje Tae?"

"Claro que me lembro. Não tem como esquecer. Na verdade, já suspeitava que esse seria o motivo da conversa." Respondeu a mulher com uma expressão de tristeza no rosto.

"Dez anos. Hoje fazem exatamente dez anos."

"Dez anos. Hoje fazem exatamente dez anos que a minha mãe morreu." Ao dizer isso não pôde evitar que sua cabeça caísse fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem ocultos pela espessa franja de cabelos negríssimos.

"Foram dias difíceis aqueles" Era horrível ter aquele tipo de conversa. Mas Kaoru era sua amiga, iria escutá-la até o fim.

"Minha mãe sofreu muito. A doença deixou ela muito fraca."

"Eu tinha a sua idade quando aconteceu. Sua mãe não merecia, era uma ótima pessoa. Linda por fora e por dentro."

"É, eu sei." A voz de Kaoru soava triste e desanimada.

Pobre garota. Tae ainda podia se lembrar muito bem daquela época. Seus pais eram amigos dos Kamiya e sempre freqüentavam o dojo, por isso, acompanharam de perto o sofrimento da família. A mãe de Kaoru, Sakura Kamiya, era uma mulher elegante, educada e feliz. Tinha cabelos e olhos negros. Uma mulher linda. Esposa e mãe dedicada. O pai de Kaoru, Koshijiro Kamiya, era um homem de profundos princípios morais, sempre tinha criado a filha com uma educação severa, mas isso não significa que fosse distante. Sempre deu carinho e atenção para a esposa e a filha. Dele Kaoru havia herdado os belos olhos azuis.

Os Kamiya eram a família praticamente perfeita, respeitados por todos, até a morte de Sakura. Sem a mãe, ficou difícil para o pai de Kaoru criá-la. Sem falar que ele passou por um tempo de profunda depressão e então o dojo caiu em decadência. Depois conseguiram se reerguer, mas já não tinham o mesmo prestígio de antes. Porém a família de Tae sempre apoiou os dois.

"Você cresceu Kaoru..."

"Hã?" Finalmente Kaoru levantou o rosto. Os olhos molhados, ela tentava não chorar.

"Digo que você cresceu e agora, está incrivelmente parecida com a sua mãe." Dizendo isso Tae deu um sorriso de consolação à jovem mulher a sua frente. "Você se tornou uma linda mulher. Como ela."

"Ah... Tae..." Não sabia o que falar, as palavras sufocaram na garganta junto com a vontade de chorar. Mesmo segurando, uma lágrima teimosa insistiu em rolar por sua face. Com um pequeno sorriso conseguiu murmurar um fraco 'obrigada'.

"E se o Kenshin-san não conseguiu notar isso ainda ele é um grande idiota!" Brincou. Mas também chorava. _'Droga! Eu tenho que ser tão emotiva?' _

O sorriso no rosto de Kaoru de abriu mais. "Tae. Só você é capaz de me fazer rir num dia e num momento como esse!"

"Você é minha melhor amiga. Sabe disso não é?"

"Claro que sei."

"Nossa. Vamos tomar esse chá que já deve estar frio!"

As duas tomaram o chá calmamente. Às vezes comentavam algo, mas num tom de alegria, se é que era possível. Tentavam esquecer um pouco da conversa que tiveram antes.

"É melhor eu ir Tae. Já passou da hora do almoço." Falou enquanto ajudava a carregar a bandeja com os copos e pratos sujos.

"Oh! É verdade! Tenho que abrir o restaurante! Kami-sama!"

Naquele momento Tsubame adentrou a cozinha com um embrulho na mãos.

"Aqui está Tae. Procurei um bem bonito."

"Até que enfim voltou."

"Mas por que o restaurante está fechado?"

"Esquece. Vamos abrir agora! Vá lá na frente, abra a porta, rápido!"

"Tá! Já vou!" Com pressa, a menina depositou o vaso recém comprado nas mãos da patroa.

"Eu vou indo Tae."

"Certo. Até logo. Espero você e o resto do pessoal para jantar aqui algum dia."

"Tá, tchau!" E saiu pela porta da cozinha.

"E agora, o que eu vou fazer com isso?" Perguntou-se olhando para o volume que carregava nas mãos.

"Kenshin, o rango tava ótimo!"

Sanosuke estava recostado sobre a pilastra da varanda, passando a mão na barriga enorme e mastigando um espinha de peixe. Yahiko estava deitado no chão e Kenshin recolia a louça suja. Tinha o semblante preocupado.

"Não precisa ficar tão preocupado assim cara."

"Hã?"

"Você está preocupado com a Jou-chan, não é?"

"Ah! Não desperdice o seu tempo Kenshin. Se algum bandido cruzar com a Kaoru, ele é quem vai precisar de proteção, hahaha!" Yahiko rolava de rir da própria piada.

"Voltei." Kaoru entrou pelo portão do dojo. Logo chegaram Kenshin, Sanosuke e Yahiko.

"Seja bem vinda de volta Kaoru-dono. A senhorita está com fome?" Kenshin perguntou. Ficou aliviado de ver que ela estava bem. Tinha adquirido o hábito de ficar morrendo de preocupação toda vez que ela saía desde o que aconteceu no Jinchuu. Não podia se arriscar a perde-la de novo.

"Ah, não Kenshin. Eu fui visitar a Tae e comi um lanchinho. Estou sem fome, mas obrigada por perguntar." Kaoru sorriu. Kenshin era tão atencioso! Mas trocaria isso sem piscar por uma demonstração 'maior' de carinho.

A tarde passou num piscar de olhos e logo estavam jantando. O de sempre: Sanosuke e Yahiko disputando um pedaço de carne, Kenshin tentando acalmá-los e Kaoru só observando. Sorria, divertida com a cena. Eles agora eram a sua família e não saberia o que fazer sem eles. Eles que sempre a apoiavam e a ajudavam e por isso ela era eternamente grata. Depois que seu pai havia morrido ela pensou que jamais seria capaz de encontrar algo parecido com uma família, mas estava enganada. A única coisa que a deixava realmente chateada era Kenshin. Mesmo assim, não queria se aborrecer no momento. Não! Não que ela se sentia incomodada com as atitudes dele. Como poderia explicar? Ela se irritava era com o fato de que quando tudo estava 'normal' Kenshin não mostrava nenhum interesse nela. Já quando havia algum perigo do passado rondando ele mostrava-se todo preocupado e quando tudo terminava voltavam para a estaca zero. Parecia um círculo vicioso. _'O que eu faço? Viver uma paixão platônica para sempre?'_

Tinha terminado de comer e decidiu ir se deitar "Kenshin, a comida estava ótima. Estou um pouco cansada e vou me deitar. Com licença." Terminando o aviso Kaoru levantou e caminhou até o corredor mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Kenshin.

"Kaoru-dono, está se sentindo bem?"

Ao se virar viu Kenshin. Em rosto parcialmente coberto pelas sombras podia-se perceber uma expressão séria.

"Ora, claro. Por que eu haveria de não estar?"

Kenshin aproximou-se um pouco mais.

"Por que a senhorita não costuma sair sem dizer aonde vai e notei que hoje estava meio tensa. Aliás, se a senhorita foi ao Akabeko por que não disse antes? Há algum problema acontecendo, eu posso ajudá-la?" Perguntou com a mesma expressão de seriedade. Sinceramente, Kaoru preferia o Kenshin sorridente, mesmo que fosse um sorriso falso. Hoje não estava disposta a falar sobre o que tinha conversado mais cedo com Tae. Talvez amanhã fosse melhor. Sim, amanhã ela estaria com a mente mais organizada para esse tipo de conversa. Por hoje não.

"Não tem problema algum acontecendo Kenshin. Apenas não falei aonde ia por que queria ter uma conversa em particular com a Tae, nada com o que se preocupar." Kaoru falou, a voz havia tremido um pouco. Mas não tinha com o que ficar nervosa, não estava mentindo. Então por que sentia as orelhas queimarem, um sinal típico de que estava tentando esconder algo? Ora, porque realmente estava tentando esconder algo. Mas não porque tinha medo e sim porque não estava muito disposta no momento. Além do mais, o olhar de Kenshin não ajudava em nada na hora de parecer convincente.

"A senhorita tem certeza?" O cenho de Kenshin estava ainda mais franzido. Kaoru não estava falando tudo. Escondia alguma coisa.

"Ahn... Realmente não há nada com o que se preocupar." Desta vez a voz de Kaoru deu uma tremida maior, mas ela tentou parecer despreocupada. Não era NADA boa em esconder um assunto, mesmo que fosse só por um dia.

"Então, vou lavar a louça. Durma bem Kaoru-dono." E despediu-se, apesar de ainda não estar convencido.

"Boa noite Kenshin." Dizendo isso se virou e continuou o caminho até seu quarto.

"Boa noite Kaoru-dono."

_Era uma noite mais escura do que o normal. Isso porque nuvens encobriam a lua e as estrelas, não deixando suas luzes iluminarem o mundo que estava abaixo delas. _

_Um vento frio de outono soprava lá fora. Ela estava deitada em seu quarto, dormindo tranqüilamente, quando algo a despertou. Ao longe descobriu que foram vozes que a acordaram._

_Sentou-se no futon com a boneca ainda em seus braços. Levantou-se e deixou sua melhor amiga debaixo das cobertas, ela ainda estava com sono._

_Lá fora estava frio e assustador, mas ela era uma menina muito corajosa. Seu pai, sua mãe e o Dr. Gensai sempre diziam isso._

_Chegou perto do quarto dos seus pais, a luz estava acesa. Se escondeu atrás de uma das pilastras por que papai não gostava de filhas que andavam pela casa a noite._

"_O qu... que aconteceu?" Foi a voz do seu pai. Soava trêmula e receosa._

"_Aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer... Sua esposa não risistiu." _

_Era a voz do Dr. Gensai! Por que estava falando aquilo? Por que? _

"_Papai?" A voz infantil da menina pode-se ouvir, fraca e sufocada._

_Shinohiro virou-se lentamente e olhou para sua filha, os olhos cheios de lágrimas que ele recusava derramar. Afinal, homens, homens fortes, não choram. Mas como seria capaz de contar a ela? Uma criança de 7 anos. Como iria explicar tal coisa a ela?_

_Chegou perto, agachou-se e tomou coragem para dizer..._

_Na mente de Kaoru milhões de pensamentos passaram num segundo e no outro nada. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Queria acordar no momento seguinte em seu futon com a bonequinha em seu braços. Mas não acordou._

_Queria que o que o seu pai estava falando era uma mentira. Mas seu pai nunca mentiu e nunca mentiria. _

_De repente a menina saiu correndo e entrou no quarto dos pais. Lá pôde ver, em cima do futon, sua..._

Kaoru abriu os olhos rapidamente. Apesar do frio de congelar, ela estava molhada de suor. Devagar se sentou no futon e mais uma vez veio aquela tontura irritante mas ignorou-a. Levantou e olhou a hora; 5:34 da madrugada. Através da porta percebeu que o sol já estava nascendo. Isso queria dizer que logo, logo Kenshin estaria levantando.

Decidiu que ia visitar umas pessoas que não via a bastante tempo. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto devagarinho, sem fazer barulho. Estava realmente muito frio essa manhã. Tinha que ser muito silenciosa, Kenshin tinha ouvidos apuradíssimos. Finalmente conseguiu atravessar o portão. Não queria preocupar o espadachim, mas isso era uma prioridade no momento.

Continua...

Papo Furado: 

Realmente, eu não sou nem um pouco original. Quem comprava ou compra o mangá de R.K logo percebeu que eu usei a mesma expressão do Sensei Watsuki, ou seja, "Papo Furado". Mas tudo bem, eu estou muito feliz para que isso consiga estragar o meu estado de bom humor.

Comprei ontem (estou escrevendo isso na Sexta-feira) um mangazinho especial de R.K: 'A Sakabattou de Yahiko' é bem maneirinho.

O Yahiko tem a seriedade do Kenshin na hora de lutar e todo aquele papo de "nova era", "brandir a espada para proteger as pessoas" e etecéteras. Mas também tem um senso de humor e uma certa arrogância que o Ken não teira nem em 1 milhão de anos!

Sem falar que o Yahiko com 15 anos não é de se jogar fora não... 0 Tá, tá, sei que vcs devem estar chocados, mas é verdade! Pra quem não lê o mangá o Yahiko já é bem maior do que o Kenshin no aniversário dele de 15 anos. Peraí! Não tô dizendo q o Yahiko é melhor q o Ken-san! Nunca!

Outra coisa pra quem nunca leu o mangá de R.K e também p/ aqueles que nunca tocaram num mangá: entrem no site . Lá tem scans do mangá de R.K p/ download, ou seja, dá pra ler o mangá pela net.

Outra coisa que eu comprei ontem (lembrem-se de q estou escrevendo isso na Sexta-feira, 06/08/04) foi o livro O Garoto da Casa ao Lado, de Meg Cabot. Adorei! O livro é todo escrito em forma de e-mails que foram trocados entre os personagens e são inteligentes e divertidíssimos! Vou fazer uma fic de R.K com a história do livro de tanto que gostei. Só que não vou fazer agora porque tenho certeza de que vou ficar atolada. Já vi, ou melhor, li muitos escritores de fic que quase entraram em parafuso por estarem fazendo mais de uma fic ao mesmo tempo.

Jesus! Como escrevi! Vou embora!

Por favor, da próxima vez que eu fizer isso, me dêem um tiro, pelo amor do Deus Altíssimo!

Mas antes, sobre a fic: Não vai ser sobre a morte da mãe da Kaoru, não! Temos que concordar que seria bem chato, né? A não ser que fosse o Ken que tivessse matado a mãe da Kao na época de Battou, tudo porque... Ops! Lá vou eu de novo. Mas não será nada sobre a mãe dela. Os mais atentos a detalhes mínimos perceberão algo. Espero.

Té mais! Deixem uma review!

P.S.: Depois de reler isso, estou ainda mais assustada com a minha falta de originalidade. Porque eu tô achando que está muito parecido (não idêntico) ao 'Papo Furado' do Sensei Watsuki.

P.P.S.: Shinohiro, pra quem não sabe, não é o nome do pai da Kaoru. Eu esqueci o bendito, então, alguém, encarecidamente, poderia me dizer qual é?


	3. Preocupação

Capítulo 3: Preocupação

Kaoru abriu os olhos rapidamente. Apesar do frio de congelar, ela estava molhada de suor. Devagar se sentou no futon e mais uma vez veio aquela tontura irritante mas ignorou-a. Levantou e olhou a hora; 5:34 da madrugada. Através da porta percebeu que o sol já estava nascendo. Isso queria dizer que logo, logo Kenshin estaria levantando.

Decidiu que ia visitar umas pessoas que não via a bastante tempo. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto devagarinho, sem fazer barulho. Estava realmente muito frio essa manhã. Tinha que ser muito silenciosa, Kenshin tinha ouvidos apuradíssimos. Finalmente conseguiu atravessar o portão. Não queria preocupar o espadachim, mas isso era uma prioridade no momento.

A porta do quarto se abriu e dela saiu um homem de inconfundível cabeleira vermelha. Eram 6:04hs da manhã e o resto dos habitantes do dojo ainda estavam dormindo. Isto é, Yahiko e Kaoru. Por que Sanosuke ainda deveria estar na gandaia. Deu um leve suspiro e após lavar o rosto dirigiu-se para cozinha, já era hora de preparar o café da manhã. Ao chegar lá encontrou um amiguinho seu.

"Olá, bom dia. Está com fome?"

"Miauuu..." O gatinho respondeu com um miado.

"Certo então." Kenshin pegou um pote em um dos armários. Dentro dele continha o que parecia ser restos de refeições. O espadachim colocou a comida na chão, o felino aproximou-se devagar, cheirou a comida e logo depois começou a come-la com vontade. O homem ruivo acariciou uma das orelhas do animal e depois voltou ao seu trabalho.

"Enquanto você come este servo irá preparar o café." Pegou então alguns legumes, tofu e outros ingredientes e começou a prepará-los. Enquanto fazia isso pensava no comportamento de Kaoru. Ela tinha estado muito estranha ontem, principalmente de noite. Não estava convencido daquela história e ia tirá-la a limpo. Hoje terminaria os afazeres mais cedo e iria até o Akabeko conversar com Tae Sekihara e saber de toda a verdade, saber se ao menos ela esteve lá.

Kaoru nunca lhe havia escondido nada, talvez alguém a estivesse ameaçando, talvez corresse perigo, talvez fosse mais um de seus inimigos querendo vingança, talvez, talvez, talvez... Milhares de possibilidades passaram em sua cabeça, sentia-se culpado. Seus inimigos sempre tentaram atingi-lo pelo seu ponto mais débil.

A kendoka de 17 anos havia se tornado a pessoa mais importante em sua vida. Por ela, era capaz de morrer, ou até mesmo matar.

Durante os últimos 15 anos tinha se mantido afastado do resto do mundo, mas quando encontrou Kaoru tudo aconteceu de tal forma que não pôde evitar. _'Não pôde ou não QUIS evitar?' _Uma vozinha falou de repente dentro da sua cabeça. Tentou ignorar mas essa era a verdade. Quando se despediu para lutar contra Shishio cada passo que se afastava seu coração gritava para que desse meia volta, abraçasse-a de novo e dissesse que tudo aquilo era uma mentira, que ele era um grande idiota e que nunca iria abandoná-la. Mas mesmo assim ele foi. E ele lutou e voltou por ela, sobreviveu por ela e ali percebeu que simplesmente nunca poderia viver longe dela.

"Oi Kenshin." Seu devaneio foi interrompido por um Yahiko sonolento que apareceu na porta da cozinha esfregando os olhos.

"Ahn... Ah, bom dia Yahiko." Estivera tão absorto que nem tinha percebido a presença do menino. Nem o tempo passando. Olhou para seu relógio de bolso: 6:56hs.

"E o café?"

Destampou a panela e deu uma olhada. "Está quase pronto, só mais uns dez minutos. Que tal você ir lavando o rosto enquanto isso?"

"Tá." E lá foi Yahiko arrestando-se até o banheiro.

Kenshin começou a arrumar a mesa, eram 7:07hs.

"Nossa. A Busu tá dormindo muito hoje." Disse o menino. Kaoru era uma preguiçosa de marca maior.

"Kaoru-dono deve estar cansada."

"Ha! É uma dorminhoca, isso sim! Eu vou acordar ela!" E saiu em disparada para o quarto de sua mestra.

"Espere, Yahi..." Mas não adiantou, o garoto já tinha ido. Ficou ouvindo, esperando o grito furioso de Kaoru e o barulho dela lançando seu pupilo a distancia. Porém, ao invés disso, ouviu a voz de Yahiko.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" O menino veio correndo o mais rápido que pôde.

"O que houve Yahiko?!?!?" Perguntou. A preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

"A Kaoru não tá no quarto!"

"O quê?" E foi a toda a velocidade para o quarto de Kaoru. Lá viu o futon desarrumado, mas não havia nenhum bilhete, nenhum sinal de luta ou resistência. Decidiu olhar no resto da casa, a preocupação sufocando-o. Olhou em seu próprio quarto, no dojo, na sala de visitas, na cozinha, no banheiro, no depósito. Nada.

"Yahiko, você fica aqui caso Kaoru-dono retorne. Este servo vai atrás dela. Se Sanosuke chegar avise o que ocorreu e diga a ele para tentar de alguma forma encontrar este servo." Falou com urgência e em seguida, usando sua velociade divina, saiu pelas ruas a procura de Kaoru.

Andando devagar Kaoru olhava para trás toda hora. De vez em quando aparecia alguma pessoa indo trabalhar ou um viajante, a rua era estreita e quase não passavam carruagens por ali.

Entrou numa ruela ainda mais estreita onde não havia absolutamente ninguém.

Depois de caminhar cinco minutos chegou ao seu destino. Um cemitério. Ele ficava na beira da nascente de um riacho e tinha uma aparência de abandono. O mato crescia livremente, nos túmulos flores secas e pedacinhos de incenso queimados espalhados.

Foi até o final e parou em frente a duas lápides muito próximas uma da outra. Numa lia-se com dificuldade o nome Sakura Kamiya, e na outra Koshijiro Kamiya. Ela se ajoelhou em frente as duas e orou.

"Bom dia papai, bom dia mamãe. Há muito não venho visita-los e peço desculpas por ter ficado tanto tempo longe." Isso era verdade. Desde a morte do seu pai, há mais de um ano atrás, não vinha visitá-los. Tinha tanta coisa para lhes falar.

"Sabe, desde que o senhor se foi aconteceram várias coisas. Eu conheci uma pessoa, ela é muito especial." Tomou fôlego para continuar. "O nome dessa pessoa é Kenshin Himura. Ele no passado foi um assassino que lutou pela nova era mas agora, ele fez um voto de não matar e está me ajudando a reerguer o dojo."

Ali apenas podia-se ouvir o barulho da água correndo e a voz calma de Kaoru. O lugar transmitia tranqüilidade e era um tanto afastado da cidade, quase ninguém mais vinha aqui desde que um novo cemitério havia sido construído mais próximo do centro de Shitamachi.

Poucas pessoas ainda se lembravam do caminho, agora praticamente coberto pela vegetação. Seu pai havia sido o último a ser enterrado ali, mesmo quando já tinha sido abandonado. Koshijiro sempre dizia que quando morresse queria ser enterrado ao lado de sua esposa.

"Eu estou apaixonada por ele mas não tenho certeza do que ele sente por mim!" A voz dela soou mais alta, um tom de angústia a preenchia. Estava desabafando com os duas pessoas mais capazes de entende-la no momento, mesmo que estas não pudessem responder.

"Ele é bem mais velho. Uns onze anos para ser exata. E já foi casado com uma mulher que simplesmente era tudo o que eu nunca vou ser." Ficava difícil de falar com aquele nó na garganta.

"Kami, eu sou tão idiota de ter chegado a pensar que algum dia poderia ser algo mais na vida dele!" Levantando os olhos para o céu as lágrimas escorreram contra a sua vontade. "Como eu vou ocupar o lugar da Tomoe se nem ao menos sei cozinhar algo decente?" Ao dizer isso não pôde suprimir uma risada sarcástica.

"Ele nunca vai olhar pra mim de outra forma além de como olha para uma pobre coitada."

Kenshin corria o mais depressa que sua velocidade de ex-retalhador permitia. Passou na Clínica do Dr. Gensai onde no momento quem atendia era Megumi. Ela lhe disse que não tinha visto Kaoru há dois dias. A doutora tentou perguntar o que estava acontecendo mas Kenshin nem lhe deu atenção, saiu correndo. Desta vez em direção ao Akabeko. Chegando lá encontrou Tae.

"Himura-san, o que houve?" A mulher se assustou com a atitude e a aparência do espadachim. Estava suado e notava-se que tinha corrido um longo percurso. Seus olhos tinham uma expressão séria e impaciente, tão diferente do amável Himura que conhecia.

"Onde está Kaoru-dono?"

Olhares curiosos eram dirigidos ao espadachim. Muitos cochichavam e apontavam para a espada ou então para a cicatriz em forma de cruz que tinha na face esquerda.

"Kaoru?"

"Sim, onde está Kaoru-dono?" Estava começando a perder a paciência.

"Desculpe mas eu não vi Kaoru hoje, ela não esteve aqui."

"E ontem?"

"Ahn, sim. Ontem ela esteve aqui." Tae estava se sentindo extremamente desconfortável com aquela situação.

"E, este servo poderia saber qual o tema da conversa que tiveram? Porque ontem Kaoru-dono estava muito tensa, e ficou ainda mais quando voltou daqui. O que a senhorita disse à ela?" De uma vez iria tirar essa história a limpo.

"Eu? Eu... Bom, nós tivemos uma conversa sim e..." Aquilo já estava deixando-a mais do que nervosa.

"E o quê?"

"Isso é uma coisa que só a Kaoru pode te falar." E assim finalmente tomou coragem para levantar o olhar.

"Como?"

"Olha, não é nada que esteja pondo ela em risco. Só que é um assunto pessoal que é ela mesma quem deve lhe contar."

"Entendo." Tentou se acalmar. Afinal, ela não corria perigo de vida. "E a senhorita não faz idéia de onde ela poderia estar? Ela não lhe disse nada sobre ir em algum lugar hoje?" Tentava ao máximo ignorar o comentário que Sano havia feito antes sobre um suposto 'amante' que na verdade era 'namorado'. _'Deixe de ser baka Kenshin!' _Mais uma vez a pequena voz falou lá de dentro. _'Oro?'_

"Não, nada." _'Peraí!' _"Mas..."

"Mas o quê, Tae-dono?"

"Acho que faço alguma idéia de onde ela pode ter ido. Escute Himura-san, você tem que ir pela..."

Kenshin escutava atentamente a todas as instruções de Tae. Depois de ouvir tudo disse um breve 'obrigado' e saiu correndo.

"Alô? Kenshin, Jou-chan?" Sanosuke tinha entrado no dojo e estranhou que tido estivesse vazio. Estava tudo muito silencioso, Kenshin não estava lavando roupa e nem cozinhando e Kaoru não estava nem treinando, nem surrando e nem correndo atrás de Yahiko.

A falta daquilo tudo era muito, muito estranho.

"Caramba, não tem ninguém aqui?" Disse, ou melhor, gritou.

"Tem sim, não precisa gritar!"

"Até que enfim alguém aparece!"

"Humpf..."

"Fala aí, cadê Kenshin e Jou-chan."

"He, você não faz a mínima idéia do que aconteceu."

"Hã? Que história é essa?"

Então Yahiko explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido e deu o recado que Kenshin havia deixado.

"Escuta, eu vou procurar o Kenshin, você faz o que ele disse antes, entendeu?"

"Tá legal." Falou de um jeito entediado. Já estava cansado de ficar parado, mas sabia que precisavam que ele ficasse caso Kaoru voltasse ou alguém aparecesse com notícias.

"Ai, ai. Bem, vamos ver se dessa vez eles se casam."

"O que você disse?"

"Esquece. Fui!" E foi embora correndo. O primeiro lugar onde iria procurar uma pista de Kenshin ou Kaoru seria na Clínica. Dessa forma teria um pretexto para visitar uma certa doutora.

Já estava ficando um pouco tarde e uma brisa fria soprava ao mesmo tempo que algumas nuvens carregadas começaram a cobrir o azul celeste do céu. Kaoru decidiu que era hora de ir embora, levantou-se e se despediu de seus pais.

"Eu vou embora. Prometo que não vou demorar a visitá-los novamente." Novamente uma brisa fria soprou e Kaoru foi pega por uma pequena tosse. "Preciso me apressar se não acabo pegando uma gripe, adeus." E depois de uma breve reverência partiu.

Enquanto passava pela estreita estradinha refletiu sobre as coisas que havia conversado com seus pais. Quantas noites tinha chorado de frustração e raiva? Raiva, sim. Raiva de Kenshin que não a notava e que continuava a manter de pé aquela barreira entre ele e o resto do mundo. E frustração por não ser bonita ou educada o suficiente para ele notá-la.

De repente parou. Lá na frente uma pessoa vinha correndo em sua direção, naquela estradinha que deveria ter sido esquecida por completo. Aparentemente alguém além dela ainda se lembrava do tal cemitério. _'E se for um ladrão? Ou pior, um assassino?' _Olhou para os lados procurando algo que servisse como arma.

Na medida em que a tal pessoa se aproximava percebeu que era um homem, estatura baixa, cabelo vermelho... _'Hã? Cabelo vermelho? Kenshin!'_

Kenshin corria sem parar, seguiu pelo caminho indicado por Tae e encontrou a estrada que ela havia lhe falado. Assim que virou a curva pôde perceber que uma pessoa vinha caminhando lentamente. Kaoru. _'Só pode ser.'_ Aumentou a velocidade e viu que a pessoa tinha parado. Ao se aproximar mais observou que era uma mulher com cabelos negros. Sim, era Kaoru.

Foi diminuindo o ritmo até estar parado na frente dela. Tinha uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

"Kenshin? Não esperava te ver aqui. Como..." Não terminou a frase, Kenshin se aproximou mais. Agora estavam apenas a quatro palmos de distância.

Continua...

Papo Furado:

E então, sou muito má? Hehehe... Sempre termino o cap. na hora "h". Ele saiu maior do que eu imaginava, mas foi o que eu mais gostei dos três que fiz até agora. Espero que vcs também tenham gostado, digam o q acharam.

Aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!!! (Mila surtando de felicidade) Deixaram review, não acredito! Nunca imaginei que chegaria a receber mais de 2 na primeira semana! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!!! Estou me sentindo extremamente honrada pela ilustre presença de vcs.

Aí vão as respostas:

Lere: Obrigada pela crítica e pelas dicas, são extremamente úteis para mim.

Desculpe pelos erros, estou usando ao máximo os meus conhecimentos em língua portuguesa e em redação. Mas eles não são muito vastos, por isso espero que vc tenha paciência comigo.

Peço desculpas tbm por algum erro futuro, sou muito inexperiente como escritora e essa é a primeira fic que passo pro 'papel'.

Quanto ao problema da Kao, acho que só vou começar a revelá-lo no próximo cap. Bom, vcs já vão poder ter uma boa idéia do que está acontecendo, mas o que é o problema exatamente, ahn, isso eu ainda não tenho previsão.

Obrigada pelo bendito nome do pai da Kaoru! Tava na ponta da língua só que ñ saía.

Espero mais reviews seus, são muito bons!

Lan Ayath: Que bom que gostou da fic! Fico extremamente lisonjeada (Mila vermelha).

Sobre a frequência das atualizações: o máximo que posso chegar a demorar é 2 semanas. Mais do que isso, nem pensar! Se algum dia eu tiver que me ausentar vou avisar previamente, ok?

Tomara que esse cap. tenha ficado do seu agrado.

Jou-chanHimura: Repito: Que bom que gostou da fic! Fico extremamente lisonjeada.

Obrigada pela diquinha! ;-) Eu até tinha reparado isso antes, mas acabei esquecendo de fazer. Diga o que achou do novo cap., espero ansiosa pela sua review. Obrigada tbm por me oferecer sua ajuda!

Até o próximo! Bye, bye.


	4. O início de uma descoberta

_Itálico _– sonho

_Itálico _entre ' ' – pensamentos

Itálico entre ""– fala 

Capítulo4: O início de uma descoberta

Kenshin corria sem parar, seguiu pelo caminho indicado por Tae e encontrou a estrada que ela havia lhe falado. Assim que virou a curva pôde perceber que uma pessoa vinha caminhando lentamente. Kaoru. _'Só pode ser.'_ Aumentou a velocidade e viu que a pessoa tinha parado. Ao se aproximar mais observou que era uma mulher com cabelos negros. Sim, era Kaoru.

Foi diminuindo o ritmo até estar parado na frente dela. Tinha uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

"Kenshin? Não esperava te ver aqui. Como..." Não terminou a frase, Kenshin se aproximou mais. Agora estavam apenas a quatro palmos de distância.

"Kenshin? Não esperava te ver aqui. Como..." Não terminou a frase, Kenshin se aproximou mais. Agora estavam apenas a quatro palmos de distância. Não tinha fôlego para falar, os olhos dele eram hipnotizantes.

De repente, como se houvesse se lembrado de algo, afastou-se com uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Kaoru-dono, por que veio até aqui sem avisar ninguém e pior, completamente sozinha? Faz idéia do perigo que é?"

O quê havia acontecido com aquele Kenshin? Estava tão próximo de... Bom, era melhor não sonhar alto demais. Agora ele estava mais uma vez com aquele jeito super protetor.

"Ahn, eu vim fazer uma coisa que já deveria ter feito a muito tempo, não precisa se preocupar. Aliás, quase ninguém vem mais a este lugar." Disse de um jeito calmo, e em seguida deu um pequeno sorriso para tentar tranqüilizá-lo.

Após ouvir a resposta de Kaoru o cenho franzido de Kenshin desapareceu e este soltou um suspiro quase imperceptível de alívio. A curiosidade de saber o quê ela tinha vindo fazer apareceu e imediatamente reprimiu-se por isso. _'Desde quando você é tão intrometido, Himura?' _ Teve que concordar com aquele comentário: desde quando era tão intrometido?

"Vamos pra casa então?"

"Vamos."

Os dois andavam lado a lado em um ritmo lento, um apreciando a presença do outro. As nuvens carregadas deixavam o céu com uma cor entre o cinza claro e o escuro.

"Parece que vai chover." Foi Kenshin quem quebrou o silêncio.

"É." Concordou erguendo a cabeça para olhar o céu.

"Já deve ser a hora do almoço. A senhorita está com fome?"

Só agora havia percebido que não tinha tomado café e realmente já deveria ser hora do almoço. O estômago de Kaoru fez um estranho barulho.

"Ahn, sim." Falou completamente ruborizada.

"O problema é que este servo saiu antes de começar a preparar a refeição."

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio. Desta vez foi Kaoru a primeira a falar.

"Kenshin?"

"Sim, Kaoru-dono?"

"Eu queria te contar o que eu fui fazer hoje."

"A senhorita não tem que se sentir forçada a contar à este servo. Se não quiser, não conte." Disse, atropelando a curiosidade.

"Não, eu quero contar." Depois que Kenshin tinha lhe contado a parte mais importante e dolorosa do seu passado estava na hora dela fazer o mesmo. Embora achasse que ele havia sofrido muito mais do que ela. Ela teve família, educação, amigos. Já ele tinha crescido sozinho e feito coisas terríveis das quais se arrependeu amarga e dolorosamente.

"Então este servo a escutará com atenção." Em seguida fez um sinal de aceitação com a cabeça sorrindo e com os olhos fechados.

"Ontem foi o aniversário de morte da minha mãe."

O sorriso de Kenshin se desfez instantaneamente.

"Kaoru-dono, este servo sente muitíssimo."

"Não, tudo bem."

"E, este servo poderia saber qual era o nome dela?" Perguntou olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos.

"Sakura. Sakura Kamiya." Um pequeno suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Kaoru tinha o olhar de quem recordava momentos felizes e também dolorosos.

"Um lindo nome."

"É. Mas ela não tinha só o nome bonito. Minha mãe foi a mulher mais linda que eu já vi, e nunca vai existir alguém tão delicada e gentil como ela. Nunca."

"Tenho certeza de que ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa."

"Era mesmo. Por isso ontem eu fui canversar com a Tae, ela é a única pessoa com quem eu podia conversar sobre meu pai e minha mãe, além do Dr. Gensai. Como você sabe, ele foi visitar a irmã."

"É, este servo foi informado."

"E hoje, eu decidi ir visitá-los."

"Então..."

"Sim, no final daquela estradinha existe um cemitério há alguns anos abandonado. Lá estão os túmulos de meus pais."

"Entendo. A senhorita poderia ter pedido que este servo a acompanhasse, este servo aceitaria prontamente."

"Eu sei. Mas achei que seria um pouco difícil ter essa conversa, por isso eu a adiei. Agora estou vendo que foi uma besteira ter pensado isso. Foi bom ter contado."

"Este servo agradece a sua confiança."

"Não! Eu é que tenho que agradecer por você ter me escutado, e... por tudo o que já fez por mim."

Finalmente olharam-se. O olhar de Kenshin mostrava compreensão. O de Kaoru, agradecimento. Naquele instante alguns pingos gelados caíram do céu interrompendo o momento.

"Chuva. Kaoru-dono, é melhor corrermos."

"Sim, vamos."

A chuva começou a cair mais forte. Os dois corriam lado a lado, porque Kenshin diminuía a velocidade para não deixar Kaoru para trás. Ela se esforçava para enxergar pois a chuva era muita.

De repente Kaoru percebeu que algo estava muito errado. Os pingos grossos de água eram como agulhas furando sua pele, as pernas estavam fraquejando, sentia seus braços e sua cabeça muito pesados como se cada um pesasse cem quilos. Manchas pretas atrapalharam ainda mais a sua visão. O mundo estava de cabeça para baixo.

Kenshin percebeu que Kaoru não estava mais ao seu lado. Ao olhar para trás viu ela a ponto de cair e como um feixe de luz correu em sua direção e amparou-a antes que chegasse ao chão. Carregando-a em seus braços foi até a entrada de uma loja que tinha uma pequena cobertura. Amparados da chuva ele tentou acorda-la.

"Kaoru-dono, por favor abra os olhos, fale com este servo! Kaoru-dono, por Kami, acorde! Acorde! Por favor!" Em seus olhos via-se apenas uma coisa: desespero. Sua voz estava totalmente alterada e chegou ao ponto de gritar. Mas sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado ao ver que Kaoru estava acordando.

Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e mal conseguiu abrir seus olhos, o corpo todo doía, a cabeça latejava. "Ken..." Mas a dor de cabeça impediu-a de completar a frase. Tudo ao seu redor parecia girar.

"Kaoru-dono, o que está sentindo? Não, é melhor não falar nada. Pode piorar." Fez de tudo para que sua voz soasse calma, mas falhou. Ainda era possível perceber o tom de angústia nela.

"Hum... Eu não sei. Minha cabeça dói." Tentou se levantar mas foi impossível pois Kenshin não permitiu. Sorriu internamente ao sentir os braços de Kenshin envolta dela. Era tão bom estar assim com ele, e seria ainda melhor se não parecesse que tinha tomado cinco garrafas de sakê na noite anterior.

"E agora? Este servo precisa levá-la até a clínica para que Megumi-dono possa examiná-la."

"Não, não precisa." Disse com a voz fanhosa. Realmente não estava com vontade de ouvir as brincadeiras e os comentários maldosos de Megumi. Aliás, também tinha certeza de que não era nada demais.

"Claro que precisa, Kaoru-dono. A senhorita acabou de desfalecer no meio da rua!"

"Kenshin, tenho certeza de que não é nada demais. Deve ser porque eu não comi nada desde o jantar, só isso."

"Mas talvez seja melhor a senhorita se consultar..."

"Não precisa disso, mesmo. Aposto que quando eu comer uma comida caprichada vou melhorar rapidinho!" Fez uma expressão de quem já estava melhor e só precisava de uma coisinha simples para melhorar. E realmente só precisava comer algo.

"A senhorita tem certeza de que não quer que este servo leve-a ao consultório?"

"Tenho. E agora, poderia me colocar no chão? Acho que já me sinto melhor para andar."

"Ah, sim! Mas primeiro é melhor aguardar a chuva passar." Um rubor imperceptível apareceu nas maçãs do rosto de Kenshin. Colocou-a lenta e cuidadosamente no chão.

"Vamos correndo..." Imediatamente foi interrompida por Kenshin que falou:

"De jeito nenhum! A senhorita quase não tem condições de andar, muito menos de correr. Além do mais, pode pegar uma gripe."

"Está certo." Falou com um suspiro de frustração. Pelo tom que Kenshin usou seria inútil discutir com ele.

Então os dois ficaram lá, lado a lado, esperando a chuva passar.

"Putz! Cadê aquele pessoal?!?" Completamente entediado não era o termo certo para definir o estado de Yahiko. Há uma hora ele estava entediado, agora seu tédio havia se elevado ao nível 'raiva'. Andava para lá e para cá. A chuva que havia durado mais ou menos uma hora e meia tinha cessado há quinze minutos e nada daquele pessoal voltar. A soma de toda a espera, desde que Kenshin tinha saído, resultava em exatas cinco horas e quarenta e sete minutos. Neste tempo ele já havia treinado todos os golpes (cada um pelo menos umas duzentas vezes) e até limpado a cozinha e arrumado o próprio quarto, coisa que só fazia quando Kaoru o 'persuadia', digamos assim, de uma forma mais violenta.

Um barulho no portão despertou-o de seus pensamentos e foi correndo para ver quem entrava.

Era Kenshin e Kaoru, sendo que esta estava sendo meio que amparada pelo primeiro.

"Kenshin, o quê houve com a Bu... ehr, Kaoru?" Agora não era hora de provocações, as coisas pareciam bem sérias. Era estranho ver sua mestra assim, ela estava pálida.

"Kaoru-dono se sentiu mal e desmaiou."

"O quê?!?!"

"Por favor Yahiko, ajude Kaoru-dono a se sentar na sala de jantar que este servo irá preparar a refeição."

Yahiko imediatamente correu ao lado de Kaoru e segurou-a pelo braço.

"Não Yahiko, não precisa me ajudar, eu posso sozinha."

"De jeito nenhum Kaoru, eu vou te ajudar." Como descendente de uma família de ex-samurais de Tókio tinha o dever de ser cavalheiro e respeitar sua mestra. Mas esse não era o único motivo. Apesar de todas as provocações e brigas, Kaoru era quase como uma mãe para ele. Claro que não iria falar isso pra ela. Caminhando devagar Yahiko levou Kaoru até a sala de jantar enquanto Kenshin corria para preparar a comida.

Kaoru comia como se não houvesse amanhã e Yahiko e Kenshin apenas a olhavam como se fosse algo do outro mundo. A boca completamente cheia não parava de ser reabastecida a cada segundo e tinha nas bochechas alguns grãos de arroz que conseguiram se salvar.

"Viu? (hum), eu xó prechichava de (huuuumm...) uma comida beeem gotchosa."

"Eh, sim Kaoru-dono."

"Caramba Kaoru! Daqui a pouco você vira lutadora de sumô de tão gorda que está!" Não teve tempo de rir pois naquele momento, desafiando a lei da gravidade, saiu voando em alta velocidade até colidir com uma parede. Pobre Yahiko.

"Ai, eu acho que acabou, né?"

"Ahn..."

O som de uma pessoa caminhando impediu Kenshin de terminar a frase. Imediatamente saiu para ver quem era.

"Cara, não é brincadeira não! Rodei Shitamachi inteirinha e não consegui achar ninguém. A raposa disse que o Kenshin tinha passado por lá mas não disse para onde ia e... Kenshin?" Era Sanosuke quem entrava, a aparência de quem havia percorrido quilômetros e quilômetros.

"Boa tarde Sanosuke." E em seguida relaxou, a mão abandonando o cabo da sakabattou.

"Conseguiu encontrar a Jou-chan?"

"Sim, Kaoru-dono está bem."

"E aonde ela estava?"

"Bem, este servo acha que..."

"Sanosuke, o que houve? Você está num estado lastimável!" Foi Kaoru quem apareceu, seguida de um tonto e cambaleante Yahiko.

"Ah! Estava procurando você!"

"Não precisava, eu não sei o porquê dessa preocupação toda."

"Que id..."

"Kenshin, prepare o meu banho por favor?"

"Claro Kaoru-dono." E foi em direção ao banheiro.

"E eu posso saber onde a Jou-chan foi?"

"Humpf, não é da sua conta." Deu as costas e foi para seu quarto, deixando um Sanosuke inconformado.

Kaoru dormia tranqüilamente em seu quarto. Mal sabia ela que o sonho que em que estava entrando seria o início de uma descoberta nem um pouco agradável.

_Kaoru estava num lugar que nunca tinha visto antes. Era de noite, três homens caminhavam por uma rua, vinham em sua direção. Tentou falar com eles mas parecia que não podiam vê-la e nem ouvi-la. Era como se não estivesse ali! Dois dos três homens comentavam sobre o casamento do mais jovem quando foram abordados por um outro homem. Na verdade era um jovem que aparentava ter no máximo 15 ou 16 anos, o cabelo longo e ruivo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e os olhos de um âmbar intenso davam ao rapaz um ar perigoso. O jovem fez-se perceber._

"_Quem é você?" Um dos homens mais velhos perguntou._

"_Ishin shishi, Hitokiri Battousai." O rapaz respondeu com uma voz gélida e cortante._

'_Não pode ser!' Aquele homem a assustava, não parecia em nada com o seu Kenshin. Era muito pior do que da vez em Saitoh apareceu no dojo, o Battousai à sua frente era muito mais assustador. Viu a expressão de terror que se formou no rosto dos outros homens._

_A batalha começou. Os dois homens mais velhos caíram facilmente diante da técnica mortal de Battousai. Kaoru estava horrorizada com o sangue que espalhava-se pelo chão, brotando dos cadáveres. _

_Após eliminar os dois homens, Battousai limpou lâmina de sua espada e lançou-se em um ataque na direção do mais jovem que surpreendentemente defendeu-o. O assassino atacava sem parar enquanto o pobre homem defendia-se como podia, mas parecia que não iria durar muito tempo. Usando o máximo de suas forças o rapaz disparou um ataque ao mesmo tempo que Battousai, mas não forte o suficiente. Caiu ao chão ainda vivo e tentava se reeguer._

"_To... Tomo..." Calou-se quando Kenshin, ou melhor, Battousai, aplicou-lhe o golpe de misericórdia. Estava morto finalmente. _

_O ruivo demonstrava frieza diante do que via. Mas de repente seus olhos alargaram-se em surpresa quando sentiu o líquido quente escorrer por sua face esquerda. O homem que acabara de matar havia conseguido ferir o assassino mais temido de todos os tempos, _

_O cérebro de Kaoru estava entorpecido do quão monstruosa era a cena que presenciava. A mão na boca e uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto. "A... Akira Kyo... Kyosato, o noivo de... de Tomoe." Falou entre um soluço e outro. Aquele ferimento em Kenshin era definitivamente a primeira parte da cicatriz. A parte que Kyosato fizera._

_De repente a imagem diante dela começou a se distorcer e em um segundo apareceu em outro lugar completamente desconhecido. Estava em uma clareira no meio da floresta, o chão totalmente coberto pela neve. _

_A figura de uma mulher aproximava-se, vinha caminhando em passos lentos e delicados. Quando esta chegou mais perto Kaoru apenas podia pensar em como era bela. Tinha os cabelos tão negros quanto os seus e a pele tão branca quanto a sua, usava um xale em volta dos ombros que lhe proporcionava elegância e seus olhos eram misteriosos. Porém, a aura etérea em volta dela dava-lhe um ar assustadoramente fantasmagórico._

"_Não precisa ficar assustada." A voz era calma e baixa._

"_O que você quer?" Perguntou com receio._

"_Acalme-se Kaoru. Eu só vim lhe dar um aviso."_

"_Como sabe..." Então percebeu tudo finalmente. "Você é... A esposa de Kenshin, Tomoe?"_

"_Sim."_

"_E o que quer comigo?"_

"_Como eu disse antes, vim lhe dar um aviso."_

"_Que aviso?"_

_A expressão no rosto de Tomoe era de profunda tristeza. "Você precisa ser forte Kaoru."_

"_Como assim?" Kaoru não conseguia compreender aonde Tomoe pretendia chegar._

"_Não posso dizer muita coisa, apenas que não se entregue. A sua felicidade e a de Kenshin dependem só de você. Seja forte."_

"_O que vai acontecer?"_

_Tomoe apenas fechou os olhos e no instante seguinte uma luz fortíssima quase cegou Kaoru._

De volta ao quarto de Kaoru, esta sentou-se no futon ao despertar do sonho. Estava suando frio, a cabeça latejava e faltava-lhe o ar. Quando tentou levantar-se do futon foi impedida por uma feroz onda tosse. Era tanta que teve que pôr uma mão na boca para abafar o som e evitar que Yahiko ou Kenshin acordassem. Depois de praticamente um minuto tossindo sem parar a jovem retirou a mão da boca para respirar.

Entrou em completo estado de pânico ao olhar para sua palma e nela ver um líquido grosso e vermelho.

'Kami! Sangue?' 

Continua...

Papo Furado

Jesus, eu realmente escrevi isso??? 0 Ficou maior do que o anterior e devo dizer que tbm o superou no meu ranking de "Capítulos Favoritos". O esquisito é que mesmo sendo o maior e mais complicado eu só levei 3 tardes para faze-lo.

Mas vamos aos assuntos:

**Assunto n°1**: Ai, realmente a formatação do FF é uma porcaria! A cada semana eles resolvem recusar alguma coisa. Na primeira semana foram os que eu usei para separar uma 'cena' da outra, tive que modificar tudo e republicar os capítulos. Na semana passada foi a vez de recusarem mais de um pulo de linha que eu usei para fazer a separação (por isso ficou tudo embolado, sorry).

Agora eu vou tentar o de novo, espero que funcione.

Assunto n°2: Minha auto-insatisfação como escritora. Não é que eu esteja detestando tudo o que eu escrevo, mas acho que nunca fica bom o suficiente. Estou insatisfeita principalmente com o Kenshin que eu 'criei' aqui. O problema é que o Ken é muito fechado e nunca dá pra saber o que ele pensa ou sente, então fica difícil fazer os diálogos e cenas dele. Tenho medo de fazer um Kenshin muito emotivo,tipo: "Kaoru, por favor, olhe para mim. Eu te amo, não posso viver sem você, você é a minha razão de viver, é o meu ar, minha água, meu tudo!" = Sheaksperiano demais! Mas também tenho medo de que ele fique frio demais... Ai, SOCORRO!!! Acho que ao final dessa fic vou ter que tomar medicações para controlar o estresse. 

**Assunto n°3**: A própria fic. Uma coisa que eu deveria ter dito lá no primeiro capítulo é que essa fic, que está longe do meio, imagine do fim, vai continuar em outra. Esta é a idéia original e as chances de eu mudá-la são de mais ou menos 11 em 100. Eu também não faço idéia de quantos capítulos a Não Quero te Ver Sofrer vai durar. Talvez eu possa estimar em mais ou menos 15. Ou seja, vocês vão ficar de saco cheio de mim, hehe....

Além da continuação de N.Q.T.V.S, eu planejo fazer uma fic vampírica pois gosto muito do estilo. Mas só depois da continuação!

Respostas 

Lere: Você? Minha fã? Noooossaaaa!!! (Mila, completamente vermelha, esconde o rosto entre as mãos) Não consigo imaginar uma coisa dessas! Eu é quem devo ser sua fã.

Os escritores que realmente merecem ter fãs são aqueles como Hana Himura ou Linay (de Broken Pieces, acho que todo mundo já ouviu falar dessa fic, né? Mas se por acaso você não ouviu falar corre pra ler agora! É uma das melhores fics de R.K, na minha opinião. Ah, lembrete: é em inglês, mas tbm tem uma tradução em espanhol, que anda meio paradinha), eu sou apenas uma amadora, falta muito pra chegar a esse nível (bota muito nisso).

Você realmente acha que eu tenho talento? Bigada! Tbm se surpreendeu com a minha idade? Que isso!?! Acho que existem muitos escritores de fics com a mesma idade, ñ?

Sobre a linguagem: eu estou tentando usar uma mais rebuscada principalmente no Kenshin, mas ñ muito! Para não fugir ao estilo do mangá.

Tbm porque não dá pra imaginar Yahiko e Sano falando com um vocabulário culto. Alguém consegue?

Quero mais reviews, hein?

Lan Ayath: Se gostou do anterior espero que tenha gostado ainda mais desse. Tô adorando a sua fic (só que ainda ñ terminei de ler)! Eu já tinha me lembrado desse pequeno detalhe dos reviews só ñ lembrava aonde era, thanks!

Jou-chan Himura: Bigadinha pela review, não deixe de mandá-las. Uma curiosidade: Vc fez (ou faz) curso para aprender português ou aprendeu sozinha? Eu leio muitas fics em espanhol, mas aprendi a ler sozinha e é bem fácil porque são idiomas parecidos. Não dá pra aprender a falar inglês só lendo, mas no caso do espanhol dá.


	5. Surpresa

Capítulo 5: Surpresa

De volta ao quarto de Kaoru, esta sentou-se no futon ao despertar do sonho. Estava suando frio, a cabeça latejava e faltava-lhe o ar. Quando tentou levantar-se do futon foi impedida por uma feroz onda tosse. Era tanta que teve que pôr uma mão na boca para abafar o som e evitar que Yahiko ou Kenshin acordassem. Depois de praticamente um minuto tossindo sem parar a jovem retirou a mão da boca para respirar.

Entrou em completo estado de pânico ao olhar para sua palma e nela ver um líquido grosso e vermelho.

'Kami! Sangue?' 'Kami! Sangue?' 

Kaoru não acreditava no que via, esperava a qualquer momento acordar e descobrir que aquilo também fazia parte do sonho. Mas nada aconteceu. Permaneceu sentada no futon, a mente vazia.

Como se o tempo houvesse parado e voltado só naquele instante, Kaoru se levantou do futon de um pulo e abrindo a porta silenciosamente foi até o banheiro.

Já lá dentro, agachou-se próxima à um balde cheio de água e mergulhou suas mãos nele. Tremeu ao sentir a água gelada entrar em contato com sua pele. Sentiu o estômago se contorcer ao ver a coloração avermelhada que ganhava a água.

"Kami, o que está acontecendo?" Em sua voz transparecia o medo.

Recompondo-se ela pegou o balde e sai do banheiro. Parou em frente ao poço e deixando o balde no chão concentrou-se em tirar a pesada tampa. Ao abrir uma brecha grande o suficiente, despejou a água suja de sangue lá dentro. Depois de colocar a tampa no lugar e levar o balde de volta ao banheiro foi o mais rápido possível para quarto.

Fechando a porta atrás de si deixou-se escorregar até o chão onde ficou sentada. A respiração era acelerada e o coração parecia que iria pular até a garganta e sair pela boca. Olhou em volta e de joelhos foi até o futon. Lá deitou e se cobriu com o cansaço de quem havia corrido por toda Tokio. Tentou dormir mas o sonho que tivera e o acontecimento anterior não a ajudaram.

Com isso tudo Kaoru não percebeu o par de olhos violetas escuros e opacos que a observaram durante o seu trajeto de volta ao quarto.

Mais uma manhã chegou no dojo Kamiya, porém não era tão bela. Não se ouvia o cantar dos pássaros e o céu completamente nublado anunciava o início do inverno. As roupas estendidas no varal desde a tarde do dia anterior ainda estavam muito úmidas e um vento frio soprava. Era o dia perfeito para ficar deitado em baixo das cobertas até mais tarde.

Kaoru estava deitada no futon coberta até o pescoço por um cobertor bem grosso. Os olhos abertos em direção ao teto pareciam observar algo além dele.

Fazia uma semana desde aquela noite que não conseguia dormir. Nas raras vezes em que caía no sono logo acordava com medo de mais uma onda de tosse que terminasse daquele jeito. Fora pega umas três ou quatro vezes cochilando pelos cantos da casa e Kenshin já se mostrava preocupado. Ela sempre tratava de acalmá-lo dizendo que as aulas no dojo Maekawa estavam deixando-a exausta. Mas a verdade era que havia dado aulas naquele dojo apenas uma vez naquela semana.

Outra coisa que andava lhe tirando o sono era sonho que tivera. Ainda ficava aterrorizada com a cena de carnificina que tinha presenciado, era totalmente chocante e assustadora. Agora podia entender melhor Kenshin. Podia entender melhor a dor dele.

Porém, o que mais a intrigava era a parte em que Tomoe apareceu. O que ela queria dizer com 'seja forte'? Será que tinha algo a ver com...

Não! Kaoru era completamente saudável e só ficara doente uma única vez na vida! Além do que, era apenas um sonho.

Mas pensando bem, o sonho havia sido bem real. E também tinha aquele desmaio e a tosse com sangue. Kami! O que era tudo aquilo?

Decidiu levantar e se vestir. Tremeu de frio ao sair da proteção quentinha das cobertas. Olhou o relógio: 7:57hs da manhã. A essa hora Kenshin já estava acordado com toda certeza. Escolheu um dos seus kimonos mais grossos para protege-la do frio, era lilás puro, sem nenhum desenho ou bordado.

Mas mesmo com o seu kimono mais grosso ainda estava bem frio, com certeza seria um dos invernos mais gelados que já tivera. Então lembrou-se de algo e procurou-o numa caixa embaixo de tantas outras. Lá encontrou um xale azul claro que havia ganho a alguns anos como presente de aniversário de sua amiga Tae. Colocou-o sobre os ombros e sentiu-se bem mais aquecida.

Após prender os longos cabelos negros com uma fita também lilás, virou-se, caminhou até a porta e abriu-a. Ao sair surpreendeu-se com o que viu: o chão e as copas das árvores estavam cobertos por um espesso manto branco.

Neve.

Kenshin estava na cozinha. Cortava os vegetais enquanto a carne cozinhava. Lá fora o vento balançava as folhas e pequenos, brancos e delicados flocos de neve adornavam o pátio do dojo.

A neve...

Todo ano, no inverno, aquela mesma neve lhe trazia os pesadelos de seus assassinatos de 10, 15 anos atrás. Os rostos, as vozes, os pedidos de misericórdia, os sons do chocar do aço com aço, espada com espada e em especial, _'Tomoe'_

Voltando ao mundo real, Kenshin terminou de cortar os vegetais e os despejou na panela. O arroz já havia sido preparado, então era só terminar a sopa e o café da manhã estaria completo.

Ouviu passos que se aproximavam da cozinha, passos lentos e delicados. _'Kaoru-dono'_ Virou-se para recebe-la com o 'sorriso rurouni' de sempre.

"Bom dia, Kenshin."

"Bom dia, Kaoru-dono." Não pôde deixar de reparar que estava estranhamente mais bonita hoje. O xale que usava lhe dava um ar mais maduro e elegante, porém sem lhe tirar a inocência e juventude que sempre emanava.

"Algum problema?"

"Oh, não! Claro que não. A senhorita está com fome? O café já está praticamente pronto." Percebeu que estava olhando-a de um modo meio embasbacado e tratou de voltar ao estado normal.

"Certo... Ahn, você gostou do meu xale?" Perguntou, as maçãs do rosto levemente rosadas.

"Este servo o acha bonito. E a senhorita o deixou mais belo ainda." Kami! Foi ele mesmo que disse isso?

Kaoru corou furiosamente. Ele disse que ela era bonita! BONITA! Não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. _'Calma Kaoru! Inspira, expira, inspira, expira..."_

"Você acha mesmo?" Precisava ouvir ele falar de novo para saber que ainda não estava dormindo.

"Ahn, é..."

"Bom dia." Veio a voz arrastada e sonolenta de Yahiko.

'_Eu não acredito! Não posso acreditar! Por quê Kami?!? POR QUÊ???' _Estava quase ouvindo aquelas palavras, aquelas doces e melódicas palavras novamente quando seu pupilo intrometido e inconveniente aparece para estragar completamente o momento mais feliz de sua vida! "Um, dois, três..."

"Algum problema, Kaoru-dono?"

"Não! Não há problema algum, imagine só!" Disse entre dentes, o rosto corado de fúria. Só conseguia pensar nas várias formas de fazer Yahiko sentir dor. "Yahiko, hoje teremos um treino especial."

"Treino especial? Mas tá muito frio!" Disse em protesto.

"E daí? É até melhor que esquenta."

"Mas..."

"Sem mais, nem meio mas, você ouviu o que eu disse!" Dessa vez ele não iria escapar de sua vingança.

"Este servo irá pôr a mesa do café." Kenshin por um instante assustou-se com a expressão assassina no rosto de Kaoru.

Kenshin lavava a roupa já que a neve parara de cair, mas mesmo assim suas mãos estavam quase congelando dentro da água fria. Sabia que se a qualquer instante voltasse a nevar teria que correr e tirar todas as roupas do varal bem rápido.

Dentro do dojo ouvia-se o som de espadas de madeira se chocando e os lamentos de dor de Yahiko. Kaoru estava mesmo furiosa com a intervenção de seu aprendiz. Sim, ela o faria sofrer pelo que fez.

O espadachim mais uma vez mergulhou em seus pensamentos. Aquela noite... Kaoru parecia querer esconder alguma coisa dele. Ouviu-a tossindo no quarto e estava muito preocupado. Além disso, tinha o desmaio que ela alegava que fora por falta de alimentação, mas estava convencido que não. Será que era uma gripe? Ou talvez anemia? Deveria fazer refeições mais reforçadas a partir de agora.

"Você não sabe de nada, Cabeça-de-galo!"

"Olha quem fala: a mulher raposa!"

Com aquelas vozes e aqueles apelidos carinhosos Kenshin tinha certeza de que não era ninguém além de Sano e Megumi. Sacudindo as mãos para tirar o sabão foi até a entrada para recebe-los.

"Cale a boca!"

"É bom você começar a me tratar melhor, raposa!"

"Maa maa!" Kenshin tentou acalmar os ânimos, já estava muito acostumado a essas brigas rotineiras.

"Ah! E aí, Kenshin?"

"Oh, bom dia Ken-san." Disse Megumi do jeito provocante de sempre.

"Bom dia Sanosuke, Megumi-dono." Kenshin, como de costume, ignorava as provocações da doutora.

"E a Tanuki-chan, onde está?" Megumi olhava para todos os lados à procura de Kaoru.

"Kaoru-dono está treinando com Yahiko."

"Oh hohohoho, então podemos nos divertir, certo Ken-san?" As orelhas de raposa imediatamente surgiram na cabeça de Megumi enquanto esta abraçava Kenshin.

"Ororororo!?!?!"

"Eu trouxe alguns doces, podemos come-los com um chá, à sós, que tal?" E nisso piscou um olho na direção de um atordoado e envergonhado Kenshin.

"Kenshin, Kenshin! Vem rápido!" Yahiko surgiu de repente, o rosto suado e vários hematomas pelo corpo.

"O que houve?" A expressão na face de Kenshin imediatamente tornou-se séria.

"Desembucha logo, garoto!" Foi Sanosuke.

Yahiko estava pronto para responder o 'garoto', mas desistiu. O assunto era urgente demais.

"A Kaoru. Ela desmaiou!"

Kenshin correu no mesmo instante para o salão de luta, seguido por Sanosuke, Yahiko e, por último, Megumi.

Chegando lá encontraram Kaoru caída no chão, do lado de sua mão o boken que usava para treinar. Kenshin rapidamente se aproximou e colocou a cabeça da jovem kendoka em seu colo. Megumi se aproximou, abaixou-se do lado de Kenshin e, pegando o braço de Kaoru, verificou sua pulsação.

"Yahiko, o que aconteceu aqui?" Sano perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Estávamos treinando, de repente ela ficou meio estranha e depois caiu no chão." O menino tinha uma expressão de desconforto no rosto.

"Estranha como?" Fora Kenshin dessa vez.

"Ahn, ela começou a ficar cansada, com falta de ar e parecia meio tonta."

"Megumi-dono, por favor, examine-a."

"Sim, leve-a até o quarto."

E como se Kaoru não pesasse nada, Kenshin levantou-se e carregou-a até o quarto.

Fazia meia hora que Megumi estava no quarto com Kaoru. Yahiko estava sentado ao lado da porta do quarto, Sano estava em pé, apoiado na pilastra e com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, e Kenshin andava de um lado para o outro, os olhos encobertos pela espessa franja vermelha.

"Kenshin, pára com isso! Tá me deixando enjoado!"

Kenshin apenas limitou-se a lançar um olhar de advertência a Sanosuke.

Ouvindo o barulho da porta de correr abrindo os três instantaneamente viraram-se para encarar Megumi. Sano e Yahiko bombardearam a doutora com perguntas, Kenshin apenas observava-a seriamente.

"Chega!" Megumi gritou. Yahiko e Sanosuke imediatamente se calaram.

"Megumi-dono, como Kaoru-dono está?" Finalmente Kenshin falou.

"Ela está bem, agora está apenas dormindo. Não posso dar nenhum diagnóstico por enquanto. É melhor esperar que ela acorde."

"A senhorita não tem uma idéia do que possa ser?"

"Como eu disse antes, seria imprudente de minha parte fazer algum diagnóstico agora. É necessário que ela acorde para eu examiná-la mais detalhadamente."

"Sanosuke, Yahiko, este servo gostaria de conversar com Megumi-dono em particular."

"Ahn, tá legal. Vamos embora Yahiko."

"Tá." E saiu sendo arrastado por Sanosuke.

Kenshin esperou que os dois virassem o corredor para reiniciar a conversa.

"Megumi-dono, esta não é a primeira vez que isto ocorre."

"Explique-se melhor Ken-san." A médica tinha expressão interessada na face.

"Há uma semana atrás, quando Kaoru-dono e este servo estávamos na cidade, Kaoru-dono teve um desmaio." Omitiu a parte em que foi encontrá-la no cemitério e ela lhe revelou a verdade sobre a morte de sua mãe. Era algo que apenas Kaoru tinha o direito de contar.

"Ela desmaiou sem mais nem menos?"

"Estávamos correndo para escapar de uma chuva, talvez fosse isso. Mas ao chegarmos em casa ela alegou que fora apenas por falta de comida."

"Oh."

"E, também há uma semana atrás este servo ouviu-a tossir muito durante a noite. Este servo gostaria que a senhorita examinasse-a bem."

"Não se preocupe Ken-san, farei isso."

"Este servo agradece a sua dedicação Megumi-dono."

"Ora, não faço mais que o meu dever."

Quatro horas já haviam se passado desde que Kaoru desmaiara, o Sol começava a se pôr. Megumi preparou um chá para todos beberem enquanto comiam os doces. Kenshin apenas bebericava o chá uma vez ou outra e Sanosuke e Yahiko pareciam dois mortos de fome.

"Ken-san, tem certeza de que não quer comer nada?"

"Este servo não está com fome, obrigado."

"Certo."

"Ahn, boa tarde..." Kaoru surgiu na porta da sala de jantar esfregando os olhos e com uma expressão um tanto abatida. Kenshin se levantou na mesma hora e postou-se ao seu lado. Sano, Megumi e Yahiko também se levantaram.

"Kaoru-dono, sente-se melhor?"

"Ahn, sim. Só estou com um pouco de fome." Mentiu. Na verdade estava MORRENDO de fome.

"Venha, _Tanuki-chan_. Guardei um pouco de chá e doce pra você."

"Megumi!"

"Oh hohohoho, pelo visto já está bem melhor!"

"Maa maa. Por favor Kaoru-dono, sente-se e coma um pouco." Interferiu Kenshin com seu adorável sorriso.

"Obrigada Kenshin." E lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

"Hum, estava uma delícia!"

"Que bom que está satisfeita Kaoru-dono."

"Estou sim, obrigada Kenshin."

"A senhorita deve agradecer à Megumi-dono. Foi ela quem trouxe os doces e preparou o chá."

"Ahn. Obrigada Megumi." Disse de um jeito meio envergonhado.

"Oh hohohoho, não precisa agradecer Tanuki-chan. Além do que, eu trouxe esses doces para Ken-san e eu comermos numa conversinha particular. Oh hohohoho." E mais uma vez Megumi deixou à mostra as suas orelhas de raposa.

"Argh, sua..."

"Por favor Megumi-dono, gostaria que a senhorita examinasse Kaoru-dono o mais rápido possível."

"Examinar?" Kaoru perguntou um tanto apreensiva.

"Sim, venha comigo Kaoru."

"Mas..."

Clap, clap, clap.

"Ahn?"

Clap, clap, clap.

Alguém batia palmas em frente ao portão. Kenshin rapidamente dirigiu-se para ver quem era. Atrás dele foram Kaoru, Megumi, Yahiko e Sanosuke.

Kenshin abriu o portão e viu quem batia a porta. Era um homem alto, os cabelos castanhos e curtos na altura das orelhas, os olhos eram verdes bem escuros, aparentava ter no máximo 23 anos e vestia roupas limpas e bem cuidadas. Era muito bonito.

"Boa tarde. Kaoru Kamiya se encontra?" Perguntou o jovem.

Kenshin imediatamente pôs-se em alerta.

"Quem deseja?"

"Kenshin, quem é?" Kaoru apareceu ao lado de Kenshin.

"Kami, não acredito! Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru olhou para o homem e impressionou-se com sua beleza. Achou-o familiar mas não conseguia se lembrar de quem era.

Já Kenshin sentiu-se incomodado com a maneira com que o estranho dirigia-se a Kaoru. _'Kaoru-chan?' _Quem era esse homem para chamá-la assim?

"Oh hohohoho. De onde você conhece um moço tão bonito, Tanuki-chan?"

Kaoru teve que usar ao máximo seu autocontrole para não voar em cima da doutora.

"Desculpe-me mas, eu o conheço?"

"Não acredito que não se lembra mais de mim!" Disse o rapaz tentado parecer indignado mas não conseguindo ocultar o sorriso.

"Ahn, o senhor me parece muito familiar mais eu não me lembro de quem o senhor poderia ser."

"Ora, sou eu, Eiji!"

Com os olhos do tamanho de laranjas Kaoru falou: "Eiji? Eiji Yoshikawa?"

"Sim."

"Kami! Eiji, que saudade!" E logo jogou-se e deu um forte abraço no visitante, que retribuiu da mesma forma.

"Oro?"

Continua...

Papo Furado:

Ufa! Quase que esse capítulo não sai pra hoje! E então, gostaram? Quem será Eiji Yoshikawa? Hehehe... Bem, acho que alguns perceberam que Eiji Yoshikawa é o nome de um escritor japonês, o mesmo que escreveu o livro Musashi. Eu não li esse livro mas sou louca pra ler!

Outra coisa: eu recomendo para quem adora o Japão, a sua história e os seus costumes (como eu!) que assista o filme "O Último Samurai". É muuuuuiiitoooo 10!!! Super OBT (ótimo, bonito e triste)!!! Assistam!

Quem vê Inu Yasha? Ai, como eu ODEIO a Kikyo, como eu ODEIO a Kikyo, como eu ODEIO a Kikyo!!!!!

Outra coisita é que eu estava vendo aquele programinha em que passa Saint Seiya e Tenchi Muyo (AÊÊÊ, tô tão filix que tenha voltado a passar!) e aquela garota tava falando sobre tipos sangüíneos. Eu já sabia que o Ken era do tipo AB, mas ñ sabia o que a garota falou: os do tipo AB parecem ter dupla personalidade, isto é, têm um lado gentil e calmo, mas tbm têm um lado severo e furioso. Tudo a ver com o nosso ken, né?

Respostas:

Yasmin Kamiya: Nossa, quantas reviews só de uma vez, valeu! Estava fácil de adivinhar, né? Mas não vou falar nada sobre o final que pretendo dar para Kaoru, se não perde a graça. Não estou dizendo que vai ser triste, mas também não estou dizendo que vai ser feliz. Nas últimas duas semanas eu tenho pensado bastante e a história está criando um novo final. Eu nem tenho mais certeza de que esta fic irá continuar em outra.

Concordo plenamente: as reviews são importantíssimas! Não sei o que seria de mim e da minha fic sem elas, é ótimo receber críticas (construtivas, é claro) e elogios, isso me incentiva a continuar. Muito obrigada, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo.

Lere: Gostei da história que você me contou por e-mail, impressionante! Que bom que você gosta tanto assim do Rio! Eu também amo a minha cidade ! Continue deixando reviews, elas me ajudam muito.

Lan Ayath: Thanks! Eu vi o e-mail que você me mandou, só que eu não estou usando mais aquele. Se quiser vai lá na minha Bio (Profile) e vê o endereço, ok? Ah, já te adicionei à minha lista de contatos.

LaDy-KaHoRu: Que bom que você achou engraçado a parte do Yahiko voador! Afinal, ninguém vive só de drama. Todos precisamos de um pouco de humor para adoçar nossas vidas!

Puxa, que mico, me desculpe! Como a sua fic está em espanhol eu pensei que você fosse de algum país de língua espanhola. Bjão pra Portugal!

Ah! desculpe por não ter deixado review na sua fic ainda. Mas eu sou muito enrolada, só posso entrar na net no finde (fim de semana) e nesse tempo tenho que postar capítulo da fic, procurar notícias para colocar no meu blog, conversar com a galera pelo MSN, ler e responder e-mails, visitar blogs e depois ler fanfics. Mas pode deixar que eu já estou começando a me organizar!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Velhas 'Amizades'

Capítulo 6: Velhas 'Amizades'

"Ora, sou eu, Eiji!"

Com os olhos do tamanho de laranjas Kaoru falou: "Eiji? Eiji Yoshikawa?"

"Sim."

"Kami! Eiji, que saudade!" E logo jogou-se e deu um forte abraço no visitante, que retribuiu da mesma forma.

"Oro?"

"Oro?"

Todos olhavam a cena estupefatos. Quem era esse tal de Eiji Yoshikawa? Parecia que Kaoru o conhecia muito bem, era só olhar o modo como se abraçavam.

Kenshin não ficou muito à vontade com o que viu. É claro que não deixou transparecer nada, nem através de sua expressão facial, nem através de seu ki. Observava tudo silenciosamente, esperando aquilo terminar.

Depois de longos segundos se abraçando separaram-se um pouco, mas sem deixar de olhar um para o outro com cara de felicidade e saudade.

"Jou-chan?"

"Ahn, o quê?"

Ao ver de Sanosuke, e de todos os outros presentes, Kaoru havia se desligado por um instante do mundo ao seu redor.

"Você não vai apresentar o seu amigo pra gente?"

"Oh, claro! Este é Eiji Yoshikawa, um grande amigo meu."

"Prazer em conhece-los." Eiji fez uma leve reverência em direção aos outros.

"E, Eiji, estes são outros grandes amigos meus, Kenshin Himura, Yahiko Miyojin, Sanosuke Sagara e Megumi Takani."

"Prazer em conhece-lo Eiji." Disseram em uníssono Yahiko, Sanosuke e Megumi.

"Este servo sente-se honrado em conhece-lo Yoshikawa-san." Dizendo isto curvou-se polidamente.

"Bem, vamos entrar e conversar melhor enquanto tomamos um chá quentinho. Neste frio vai ser ótimo! Vem Eiji." Disse, e saiu carregando o amigo pelo dojo.

"Então você é primo da Tae?" Sanosuke indagou surpreso.

"Sim, Tae é minha prima por parte de mãe." Respondeu Eiji.

Estavam todos sentados na mesa de jantar tomando um chá tranqüilamente enquanto conversavam. O céu tomava uma tonalidade azul escura e as estrelas timidamente começavam a aparecer.

O Kenshin-gumi estava muito curioso por descobrir mais sobre Eiji Yoshikawa. Já haviam descoberto que era bem jovem, tinha apenas 21 anos de idade.

"Faz quanto tempo que não nos vemos Eiji? Cinco anos?" Perguntou Kaoru com um olhar sonhador.

"Cinco anos e três meses, para ser exato!"

"Ham!" Kaoru riu divertida. "E Tae, já sabe que você está em Tóquio?"

"Sim, ela já sabe. Eu passei lá antes de vir aqui. Na verdade eu enviei uma carta avisando-a sobre a minha chegada."

"Ahn? E por que ela não me avisou? Aliás, você não me mandou uma carta avisando por quê?" Perguntou a jovem kendoka com uma expressão indignada.

"Desculpe Kaoru-chan, eu queria que fosse uma surpresa." Eiji então sorriu gentilmente.

"E foi uma grande surpresa Eiji-san. Nós nunca poderíamos imaginar que Kaoru-_chan_ tinha amigos." Respondeu Megumi em tom de gozação.

"O que quer dizer com isso Megumi?" A fúria estava estampada no rosto de Kaoru.

"Oh, é que você às vezes é tão rude Kaoru-_chan_..." Megumi lançou lhe um olhar de falsa inocência.

"Eu sei ser agradável com quem _merece_ Megumi-_chan_." Kaoru lançou a resposta.

"Ah é?"

"É!"

Megumi perdera sua pose e agora as duas mulheres se encaravam, fuzilando uma à outra com o olhar.

"Eiji! Onde você mora?" Sanosuke interrompeu finalmente. Megumi e Kaoru estava prestes a engalfinharem-se ali mesmo.

"Eu estava morando em Yokohama, mas..." De repente sua expressão se tornou triste.

"O que houve Eiji?" Kaoru perguntou preocupada.

"Ah, Kaoru-chan. Eu nem sei como lhe contar." Suspirou.

"Diga Eiji, o que houve?"

"Papai. Ele estava muito doente e acabou falecendo. Isso faz quatro meses."

"Doente do quê?" Kaoru estava muito surpresa com a notícia.

"Ahn, problemas do coração Kaoru-chan. Você sabe que papai estava sempre apressado e estressado com o trabalho."

"Sim. Pobre Yoshino-san, que sua alma descanse em paz." E após Kaoru dizer isto todos abaixaram suas cabeças num silêncio em respeito à memória de Yoshino Yoshikawa.

Após alguns segundos Eiji quebrou o momento.

"Vamos conversar sobre coisas mais alegres?"

"Certo." Kaoru lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante.

"Há quanto tempo você e Jou-chan se conhecem?"

"Eu conheço Kaoru-chan desde que ela nasceu. Na época eu tinha uns 4 anos. Depois eu e meus pais nos mudamos para Yokohama."

"E o que o trás de volta à Tóquio?" Kenshin finalmente falou alguma coisa!

"Negócios. Vim aqui tratar de alguns antigos clientes do meu pai que estão devendo dinheiro."

"E Minako-san, veio?" Kaoru se lembrou.

"Mamãe não veio. Ela diz que já não está mais com idade para viajar."

"Que pena. Mande um abraço em meu nome para ela."

"Pode deixar... Kaoru-chan, tenho que ir agora."

"Já??? Por que você não passa a noite aqui?"

"Não dá. Eu aluguei um quarto numa hospedaria perto do Akabeko e minhas malas já estão lá."

"Ahn, puxa..." Kaoru deu um longo suspiro de decepção.

"Mas não se preocupe! Amanhã eu volto, se você deixar, é claro."

"Claro que eu deixo!" Um sorriso enorme apareceu em seu rosto.

"Bom, então vou indo." Ao dizer isso levantou-se.

"Nós iremos acompanha-lo até o portão Yoshikawa-san." Kenshin falou levantando-se também.

Nisso, todos se levantaram para acompanhar Eiji. Chegando lá despediram-se.

"Foi um prazer conhece-los, Takani-san, Sagara-san, Miyojin-san (Yahiko, ao ouvir Eiji tratando-o desta forma, inflou de orgulho) e Himura-san."

"Adeus." Disseram os quatro.

"Kaoru-chan, até logo."

"Você vai voltar amanhã, não vai?" Perguntou desconfiada.

"Claro que vou! Você não acredita em mim?"

"Acredito." E dizendo isso deu um longo abraço em Eiji.

"Adeus."

Todos já estavam entrando, mas Kenshin voltou ao perceber que Kaoru continuava parada no portão. Ele se aproximou devagar e pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

Como se tivesse despertado de um sonho, Kaoru olhou surpresa para Kenshin.

"Algum problema Kenshin?"

"Não, este servo é quem pergunta. Há algum problema com a senhorita?"

"Nada. Só estou meio tonta."

"A senhorita está passando mal?" Sentiu-se muito preocupado.

"Não! Eu quis dizer que fiquei muito surpresa e contente com a visita do Eiji. Meio tonta, entende?" Kaoru tratou de tranqüiliza-lo.

"Certo. Ahn... A senhorita gosta muito de Yoshikawa-san, não é?" Kenshin se sentiu meio envergonhado pela intromissão. _'Ultimamente você anda um fofoqueiro de mão cheia, hein Himura?' _De novo aquela voz.

"Sim." O estômago de Kenshin deu um pulo. "Eiji é um grande amigo meu. Imagine que quando éramos crianças eu dizia que..." E de repente o rosto de Kaoru tomou uma tonalidade incrivelmente parecida com a de uma beterraba. "Bem, é melhor entramos!"

Kenshin estranhou um pouco a repentina mudança de atitude de Kaoru, mas concordou com ela. Os dois entraram na sala de jantar e encontraram Sanosuke, Megumi e Yahiko cochichando. Ao perceberem a presença deles os três rapidamente trataram de fingir que não estavam fazendo nada.

"Este servo vai lavar a louça, com licença." Pegou os copos e a bandeja e levou-os para a cozinha.

"Tá na minha hora. Tchau pessoal." Desta vez foi Sanosuke. Ele se despediu e foi andando em direção à entrada do dojo.

"Eu vou tomar um banho, até mais." Yahiko também saíra da sala deixando Megumi e Kaoru sozinhas.

"E então Tanuki-chan?" Novamente as orelhas de raposa apareceram.

"E então _o quê_, Megumi?" Kaoru respondeu rispidamente.

"Eiji-san é um ex namorado, não é?"

"AHN? O... o... o que você quer... quer dizer com isso???" Desta vez Kaoru corou até a raíz do cabelo.

"Oh, você me entendeu Tanuki-chan." O sorriso maldoso no rosto de Megumi alargava-se à medida que o rosto de Kaoru ficava mais vermelho.

"Que absurdo! E... Ei.. Eiji e e... eu sempre fomos apenas amigos!" Agora Kaoru estava começando a se enfurecer.

"Ah, sei. 'Amigos'..."

"Chega Megumi, isso está me irritando! Eiji e eu nunca tivemos nada além de uma boa amizade!" Kaoru já se sentia farta daquela conversa.

"Calma! Mas se isso te irrita tanto..."

"Megumi!!!"

"Ok. Ok. Já parei."

"Ótimo!" A voz de Kaoru ainda tinha um tom irritado.

"Então vamos falar de outro assunto. O seu desmaio, por exemplo." A expressão de Megumi tornou-se séria.

"O... Q.. Que tem o desmaio?" Insegurança transparecia no rosto da mulher mais jovem.

"O que tem o desmaio? Bem, Ken-san me disse que você já havia desmaiado um outra vez. Ele me disse também que você teve uma crise de tosse. Kaoru, não é da natureza do ser humano ter um desmaio por semana!" Agora o semblante de Megumi era severo, mostrando que não estava de brincadeira.

"..." Kaoru não respondeu nada. Olhava para seus pés como se estes fossem as coisas mais interessantes do mundo.

Megumi suspirou.

"Kaoru, tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar?" Megumi tinha um olhar de 'você pode confiar em mim'.

"Não..."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho..."

"Você não me parece muito certa disso."

"Eu não tenho nada pra contar, Megumi." Kaoru deu um sorriso frouxo, sua voz tremia.

"Bem, então venha, vou examiná-la." Disse e já ia virando-se quanto a voz de Kaoru a parou.

"Examinar?" Agora sim Kaoru estava apavorada.

"É, examinar."

"Megumi, eu... eu estou muito cansada. E... Bem, a única coisa que quero fazer agora é dormir." Tinha que arranjar um jeito de fugir daquilo.

"Cansada? De que?"

"Eu... eu só sei que estou morta de sono. Por favor, me deixe ir dormir."

"Ahn..." Megumi deu outro suspiro. Sabia que ela faria de tudo para não ser examinada, pelo menos por hoje. Porém, não se deu por vencida completamente. "Está certo! Mas amanhã eu quero que você esteja na clínica!" Disse num tom de quem encerrava a conversa por ali.

"Mas..."

"Mas _o quê_, Kaoru?" Megumi perguntou desconfiada.

"Ahn... Que horário é melhor?" Kaoru percebeu que não era bom reclamar ou Megumi ficaria ainda mais desconfiada.

"Depois do café está bom para você?"

"Está bom, estarei lá."

"Perfeito. Vou-me já, até amanhã."

"Até amanhã Megumi."

Kaoru observou a doutora afastar-se com seus passos elegantes. Depois de alguns segundos Yahiko interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Bu... Er, Kaoru?"

"O que foi Yahiko?" O garoto apareceu já de banho tomado.

"O Kenshin mandou avisar que o seu banho já está pronto."

"Obrigada." Dizendo isso dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Kaoru observava o vapor de água que subia até o teto. Aos poucos os acontecimentos do dia passaram por sua mente como um flash. O desmaio, a chegada de Eiji, a conversa com Megumi...

A água quente relaxava seus músculos tensos e rígidos. Sentia-se tão cansada e, realmente, a única coisa que queria fazer agora era dormir.

Submergiu sua cabeça até que ela ficasse completamente coberta pela água. Quando retornou, concentrou-se em encontrar uma solução para o seu principal problema: a consulta com Megumi. Com certeza ela iria enchê-la de perguntas e não sabia como responder, era péssima para mentir e inventar mentiras.

"Aaaiii..." Soltou um longo suspiro.

Queria desesperadamente contar o que estava acontecendo para alguém, mas...

Mas tinha medo da resposta. Tinha medo de descobrir a verdade, de descobrir que estava doente. Terrivelmente doente.

E se... e se acabasse mor...

Não permitiu-se terminar a palavra. Tratou de balançar a cabeça como se assim conseguisse jogar os pensamentos fora. Mergulhou mais uma vez para depois se levantar, se enxugar e colocar um yukata.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru estava prestes a abrir a porta de seu quarto quando ouviu a voz de Kenshin, então virou-se para lhe responder.

"O que foi Kenshin?"

"Este servo gostaria de saber se Megumi-dono a examinou."

"Ahn, não. Como eu estava muito cansada pedi a ela que deixasse para amanhã cedo." E mostrou um sorriso para disfarçar o nervosismo.

"A senhorita quer que este servo a acompanhe?" Kenshin, como sempre, muito prestativo.

"Não!" Kaoru disse rapidamente. Kenshin estranhou muito a forma como ela lhe respondeu.

"Não?"

"Errr... Não precisa Kenshin, eu prefiro ir sozinha." Desta vez falou com um tom calmo e gentil para não lavantar suspeitas.

"A senhorita tem certeza?"

"Tenho. Agora, com licença, eu vou me deitar."

"Boa noite Kaoru-dono."

"Boa noite Kenshin." Disse antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Kaoru rolava de uma lado para o outro do futon até que acordou ofegante. Sentia um calor insuportável, e lá fora estava nevando. O relógio marcava 3:24hs da madrugada.

Segurou o cobertor que a cobria e jogou-o longe, então só aí percebeu: o cobertor e o futon estavam muito molhados. Molhados de suor.

Respirando profundamente tratando de se acalmar. _'Era só o que me faltava!' _Então decidiu-se: amanhã contaria tudo para Megumi. Aquilo já estava indo longe demais.

Logo após sua decisão, foi pega por outra onda de tosse e mais uma vez viu suas mãos cobertas de sangue.

Continua...

Papo Furado

E aí, Minna-san? Desculpem-me se estiver escrito errado, mas faz um longo tempo que eu não visito sites de anime e mangá que têm informações sobre essas expressões japonesas.

Voltando ao assunto principal: tadinha da Kaoru, eu tô enchendo ela de preocupação! É melhor ela (e vocês) se preparar por que vai vir muito mais por aí, eu não vou dar descanso para a menina! WAHAHAHAHA (risada diabólica)!!!!

AAAHHH!!! (Mila dá um grito histérico) 21 reviews! Não posso crer! 21 reviews!

A minha estimativa era de que até o cap 5 N.Q.T.V.S recebesse 17 reviews, mas estou muito feliz de ver que eu estava errada! Thansk, thanks, thanks a todos os leitores!

Aposto que vocês estão muito curiosos para saber mais sobre Eiji/Kaoru, né? Mais respostas no próximo capítulo.

Como vcs viram esse capítulo saiu mais curto do que o anterior. Mais curto e inferior aos outros, por isso, sorry. É q... como posso dizer? Tinha q ser assim. O próximo vai ser melhor, garanto! Eu andei fazendo umas pesquisinhas na net para saber mais sobre a doença da Kaoru e os seus sintomas. No próximo cap tbm teremos mais sintomas.

Vocês viram tbm que 'Yo' parece perseguir o Eiji. O sobrenome tem 'Yo', o nome do pai tem 'Yo' e o lugar onde mora tem 'Yo'.

Respostas

Yasmim Kamiya: Viu? Não demorei em postar o cap 6. Agora só quero ver quando sai o capítulo 8 da sua fic! Hehe, bjos fofos pra vc tbm!

Sayuri-chan86: Nossa, você gostou tanto assim da cena do sonho da Kaoru em que o Kenshin mata o Akira? Sabe, eu achei que ela não tinha ficado muito boa, mas já que você diz o contrário... Sobre os espaços, eu já desisti! O FF não aceita asteriscos e nem 'pulo' de mais de duas linhas, é um horror! Eu até coloco pra fazer separação mas quanto posto no site ñ aparece. Desta vez eu tentei algo diferente, espero que funcione. Vc leu Musashi? Eu sou LOUCA pra ler!!!

Lere: Oiê! Gostou do cap? Vou te mandar um e-mail falando sobre a fanfic que você recomendou pra mim, ok?

Lan Ayath: O que vc acha q ela tem? (Mila faz cara de inocente)

Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjos,

Mila.Potter.Lavigne


	7. Descoberta Definitiva

Capítulo 7: Descoberta Definitiva

X X X X X X X X X X

Kaoru rolava de uma lado para o outro do futon até que acordou ofegante. Sentia um calor insuportável, e lá fora estava nevando. O relógio marcava 3:24hs da madrugada.

Segurou o cobertor que a cobria e jogou-o longe, então só aí percebeu: o cobertor e o futon estavam muito molhados. Molhados de suor.

Respirando profundamente tratando de se acalmar. _'Era só o que me faltava!' _Então decidiu-se: amanhã contaria tudo para Megumi. Aquilo já estava indo longe demais.

Logo após sua decisão, foi pega por outra onda de tosse e mais uma vez viu suas mãos cobertas de sangue.

X X X X X X X X X X

Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros presos em um alto rabo de cavalo e olhos muito azuis caminhava por uma rua. Tinha a expressão de quem estava pensando sobre algo muito sério. Algumas pessoas também andavam por aquela rua mas ela parecia não saber que estavam ali ou simplesmente as ignorava.

Kaoru pensava no que iria acontecer naquela consulta. Temia pelo pior.

Em pensar que Kenshin tinha insistido para vir com ela... Era melhor não! Ele ficaria muito preocupado.

"É, ele ficaria preocupado..." Sussurrou para si mesma.

'_Kaoru, Kaoru... Você fica suspirando no meio da rua por causa desse baka!' _Kaoru às vezes tinha vontade de bater muito com o boken na cabeça de Kenshin. Aaahhh, como ele podia ser idiota às vezes!!!

Suspirou. Era melhor parar por ali, pois aqueles pensamentos não lhe ajudavam em nada e, ainda por cima, aumentavam a frustração e a raiva que sentia.

Caminhou por mais alguns minutos até que avistou o portão da clínica onde certamente Megumi a esperava. Parou em frente ao a grande porta de madeira, percorrendo toda a sua extensão com o olhar. Observou cada farpa, cada fiapo, desejando que o tempo parasse ali e que não precisasse entrar naquele lugar e ouvir o que não queria ouvir. Reprovou-se mentalmente por ser tão medrosa, era hora de encarar o problema. Respirando profundamente como se estivesse preparando-se para dar um grande e longo mergulho, abriu o portão.

Ao entrar deparou-se com a imagem de Megumi despedindo-se de uma velha senhora.

"Tome o remédio que lhe receitei duas vezes ao dia, um de manhã e outro de noite. Isso todos os dias." Disse a médica em seu tom profissional, porém nunca deixando de mostrar um sorriso gentil e carinhoso para a idosa.

"Oh, obrigada doutora, a senhorita é muito boa!" Agradeceu a senhora com sua voz cansada e rouca. Ela virou-se e passando por Kaoru lhe cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

Ao ver a senhora fechar o portão Megumi suspirou e em seguida voltou sua atenção para Kaoru.

"Bom dia Kaoru."

"Bom dia Megumi." A mulher mais velha pôde notar um quê de tensão em sua voz.

"Me surpreendo de Ken-san não estar aqui."

"Ele quis vir mas eu disse que não precisava." A voz tremia um pouco e Megumi percebeu isto.

"Por favor Kaoru, não fique nervosa."

"Eu não..."

"Também não tente me enganar!" Seu tom era firme.

"É tão óbvio assim?" Suspirou pesadamente como se carregasse uma grande quantidade de ar nos pulmões.

"Você definitivamente não consegue omitir os seus sentimentos."

"É..."

"Vamos entrar?"

"Sim."

Enquanto caminhavam Kaoru sentia-se perturbada por causa do silêncio. Então decidiu falar algo.

"Está vazio hoje, né?"

"É, graças a Kami."

"Hã?" Kaoru não entendeu.

"É bom porque significa que não tem muitas pessoas doentes." Megumi explicou.

"Ahn..."

"Você acha que eu sou aqueles tipos de médicos que ficam felizes por ter o consultório cheio de gente doente e ferida, porque sabem que assim vão ganhar bastante dinheiro?"

"Oh, não, não! Não foi o que eu quis dizer!" Kaoru sentiu-se envergonhada.

"Não fique tão envergonhada, eu não estava te acusando de nada! Acalme-se." Megumi tratou de tranqüiliza-la.

"Certo..."

"Eu não me tornei médica pelo dinheiro, e sim para salvar vidas. Gostaria de fazer isso de graça mas, infelizmente, não é possível sobreviver sem dinheiro. Saúde não é algo que se deva pagar para ter. É, na verdade, um direito de todo ser humano. Por isso não cobro daqueles que sei que não têm a mínima condição de pagar. Mas, como disse, sem dinheiro eu não posso sobreviver. Ninguém pode."

Kaoru olhou para a médica com profunda admiração. Apesar de todas as brigas e provocações nunca escondeu que achava Megumi uma pessoa incrível. E realmente era.

"Concordo. É injusto."

"A sociedade é injusta, o mundo é injusto." Falou perdida em pensamentos.

A cada palavra Kaoru fascinava-se mais.

"Bom, entre por favor." Despertou de seu devaneio, parou, e abriu a porta ao seu lado.

Kaoru entrou e observou a sala. Lá havia uma cama na parede ao lado da porta, na parede oposta um grande armário com muitos medicamentos e materiais para curativos. Na frente dele, uma mesa de madeira no estilo ocidental com alguns instrumentos médicos em cima, papéis e também a maleta que Megumi costumava carregar quando tinha que visitar algum paciente.

Megumi entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Com um aceno da mão pediu para Kaoru se sentar e ela o fez. A médica andou até atrás da mesa, pegou a cadeira e colocou-a em frente da cama onde Kaoru estava sentada.

"Vamos começar?" Perguntou Megumi ao mesmo tempo que sentava-se na cadeira.

"Sim." Respondeu apreensiva.

"Kaoru, quero que responda sinceramente às minhas perguntas."

"Pode perguntar." Sentia o peito pesado tamanho era o seu nervosismo.

"Quantas vezes você já teve esses desmaios?"

"Duas vezes."

"Notou algo em comum? Alguma coisa que aconteceu de parecido antes desses desmaios?"

"Hum..." Kaoru esforçou-se para lembrar algo que tivesse acontecido. "Sinceramente não lembro de nada."

"Conte-me o que você estava fazendo antes de desfalecer." Megumi perguntava tudo com um incrível tom de profissionalismo.

"Bem, da primeira vez eu e Kenshin estávamos na cidade e de repente a chuva caiu. Nós começamos a correr, de uma hora pra outra me senti mal e desmaiei. E da outra..." Mas foi interrompida.

"Pode descrever exatamente o que sentiu?"

"Eu senti minha cabeça pesada..." Kaoru apertava os olhos como se fizesse força para se lembrar. "Também senti uma certa... falta de ar."

"Certo. E da outra vez você estava treinando com Yahiko, não é?"

"É."

"O treinamento estava sendo duro? Digo, você estava fazendo bastante exercício?"

"Sim, o treinamento estava sendo bem duro, principalmente porque..." Então, lembrando-se da intromissão de Yahiko, seus dentes começaram a ranger.

"Principalmente por quê?"

"Ah, nada demais, só mais uma coisa que o Yahiko fez que me deixou muito irritada." Tratou de se acalmar.

"Ahn. Mas o importante é que descobrimos que você estava fazendo atividades físicas que requeriam certo esforço."

"É verdade!"

"A primeira parte da foi desvendada. Agora, há quanto tempo você vem se sentindo mal?"

"Bem, os desmaios começaram há uma semana. Mas..." Tinha uma expressão pensativa.

"Mas..."

"Mas eu vinha sentindo umas tonturas, não muito graves, mas meio constantes. Isso há um mês."

"Hum, certo. Um momento, por favor." Dizendo isto levantou-se, foi até sua mesa e lá pegou uma pedaço de papel e um pincel. Junto com eles pegou um livro para apoiar o papel.

"Espere só mais um pouco." Disse sentando-se novamente. Então começou a anotar algumas observações no papel.

"Ken-san me disse que ouviu você tossindo bastante ultimamente. É verdade Kaoru?"

Queria contar a verdade. Mas teria coragem para fazê-lo? Tentava falar algo, mas as palavras morriam em seus lábios. Decidiu então ficar em silêncio até Megumi fazer a pergunta novamente.

"Kaoru, você me ouviu?"

"Ouvi, ouvi muito bem." Respondeu ainda com a cabeça baixa.

"Por que não me responde? Kaoru, não tenha medo, me conte."

"É verdade sim. Eu tenho tossido bastante e, de vez em quando..."

"O que acontece?"

"Algumas vezes a tosse vem com algo mais."

"E, o que seria esse 'algo mais'?"

"..."

"Por favor Kaoru, responda. É para o seu próprio bem." Megumi lançava lhe um olhar de compreensão.

"San... Sangue." Gaguejou.

"Sangue?" Megumi perguntou alarmada.

"Sim."

"Por Kami Kaoru, você tem certeza do que está falando?"

"Claro que tenho Megumi! Eu jamais brincaria com uma coisa dessas."

"Oh, certo." Megumi então tratou de se acalmar para não preocupar Kaoru. Mas com certeza aquilo era preocupante! "Me diga: você tem sentido febre, ou suor noturno?"

"Suor noturno?"

"Ou seja, você soa muito durante a noite a ponto de molhar o lençol e o futon?"

"Megumi, você já sabe o que eu tenho?" Kaoru perguntou ansiosa, o medo corroendo-a por dentro.

"Simplesmente responda!" Parecia que havia um tom de nervosismo em sua voz, que saíra mais alta do que de costume. Suspirando, como se fosse para controlar-se, repetiu num tom mais calmo. "Apenas responda. Por favor."

Kaoru fitava a expressão de Megumi com atenção. Uma expressão séria e controlada ao máximo.

"Sim." A simples palavra parecia pesar uma tonelada em sua garganta.

"E a febre?"

"Tive hoje a noite. Junto com o suor, mas não foi muito forte. Foi bem... suave." Kaoru fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Mais do que nunca o ar parecia pesado e sufocante.

Megumi levou as mãos às têmporas, massageando-as para aliviar a dor que latejava nas veias que passavam por esta. _'Por favor, não agora que Dr. Gensai está ausente! Acho que não vou suportar isso sozinha.' _Abrindo os olhos lentamente observou Kaoru sentada à sua frente, os olhos fechados e a cabeça baixa.

"Megumi?" Sua voz saiu abafada. Ainda estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça baixa.

"Diga Kaoru."

"O que eu tenho?" Finalmente Kaoru abriu seus olhos muito azuis. Neles Megumi podia ver toda a angústia que a garota sentia.

"Kaoru, eu não tenho certeza..." Disse na sua voz mais fria.

"Por favor! Não tente me esconder nada, isso só aumentará a minha angústia e ansiedade! Percebi que você já sabia desde que me descreveu os outros sintomas!" Kaoru já não se encontrava mais sentada na cama. Estava ajoelhada ao lado de Megumi, os olhos envidraçados.

"Eu..."

"Por favor..." Uma súplica.

"Kami!"

"Por favor..." Sua voz não era mais do que um mero sussurro praticamente imperceptível.

"Kaoru, eu não vou esconder nada de você. É necessário que você saiba que não é uma simples doença."

"Eu já percebi." O nó em sua garganta aumentava mais e mais.

"Kaoru, é..." Suspirou. "É tuberculose."

"O que?" Os olhos de Kaoru abriram-se como pratos.

"Tuberculose." Megumi apertou os olhos por causa da dor-de-cabeça.

"Mas, como?"

"'Como' o quê, Kaoru?"

"Como pode ser? Essa é... é a mesma doença que matou a minha mãe!" Kaoru esperava que aquilo tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira. Ou melhor, que não passasse de mais um sonho louco e impossível.

"Mas essa doença não é hereditária!"

"O que?" Kaoru observou Megumi espantada. Como assim não era hereditária? "Explique-se, Megumi."

"Um indivíduo contrai a doença quando, por exemplo, está no mesmo ambiente no qual um doente tenha espirrado. Resumo: é contraída pelo ar."

"Então como pode... como pode ser?"

"Acho que é uma inacreditável e infeliz coincidência." A voz de Megumi se apagava à medida em que falava.

"Eu vou acabar como a minha mãe..." Sua voz era sufocada. Kaoru tentava esconder seu pânico.

"Como assim Kaoru?"

"Megumi... Eu vou morrer, não vou?"

"Claro que não! Não fale isso, nós faremos de tudo para que não aconteça! Existem alguns casos que terminaram bem, acredite!"

"Nós?"

"Sim, eu, você, Ken-san, Sanosuke, Yahi..."

"Espera! Acho que você não percebeu ainda Megumi. Eu não quero que ninguém fique sabendo disso, muito menos o Kenshin. Entendeu?"

"Kaoru, eu não posso fazer isso! É a sua vida que está em jogo!" Agora as duas elevavam o volume de suas vozes.

"Não, de jeito nenhum, Megumi!"

"Por que não?"

"Eu não quero ver ninguém sofrendo por mim, não quero as pessoas me olhando com pena! Coitada da Kaoru, está doente e pode morrer!" Disse a última frase em tom de sarcasmo, como se imitasse a voz de alguém.

"Ora, mas que orgulho besta!" Megumi agora se levantara da cadeira e Kaoru também. O pincel, o papel e o livro agora jaziam no chão.

"Não é orgulho! Eu simplesmente..." Kaoru fechou os olhos, sua voz agora não passava de um sussurro.

"Simplesmente o quê?"

"Eu não quero que o Kenshin sofra por minha causa. Ele já sofreu demais, seria pior para mim vê-lo sofrendo pela minha doença." Quando Kaoru abriu os olhos uma lágrima escapou e escorreu por sua face. De repente, sua respiração se tornou rápida e a sala em torno de si parecia girar. Depois, tudo ficou escuro.

X X X X X X X X X X

Continua...

X X X X X X X X X X

Papo Furado:

E então, meloso demais? Ruim demais? Chato demais?

Eu achei que esse cap saiu um tanto diferente dos outros. Acho que é por que estou lendo um livro (Entrevista com o Vampiro, YEEEESSS!!!) e isso acabou influenciando um pouco na minha forma de escrever. E devo dizer uma coisa: os personagens na Anne Rice são realmente muito complexos, para aqueles que não gostam muito de histórias simples com texto complicado eu não recomendo que leia, hehehe... Ela usa um vocabulário bastante rebuscado, ainda mais por que Louis é um vampiro do século XVIII.

Acho que o motivo de este capítulo ter saído curto foi o fato de eu estar tendo que revezar entre ler e escrever. Se fosse antigamente, o livro tendo um pouco mais de 300 páginas, eu o leria em dois dias. Maaaaasss, antigamente eu não tinha um irmão para cuidar, hehehe... Ele tem um aninho, muito fofo!

Puxa! Só 2 reviews no cap6? Não fazia idéia de que estava tão ruim assim. (chantagem) É assim que vcs me amam??? (mais chantagem) BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ, MAGOEI!!!!! (tripla chantagem)

Quero ver muito mais reviews, estão ouvindo? Ou melhor, lendo?

Esse cap tbm tá sem ação, eu sei! Muito sem graça, eu sei! Me perdoem, por favor!?!?! E não deixem de ler a minha fic, no próximo cap vai ter mais ação, juro! Desculpem pelo cap curtoooo!!!

Bjão e... MAIS REVIEWS (embora eu ñ mereça, eu sei!)!!!

Respostas:

Sayuri-chan86: Alô! Realmente, a família da Tae tá importante! Mais reviews, hein? ;- ) 

Lere: Obrigada pelo consolo! Vc sempre tá botando o meu astral pra cima, vlw!!! Aí está mais um cap de "enrolação"... Desculpe por ser tão chata e achar que estou sempre indo mal, eu sei que encho o saco com isso!!!

Até a próxima e... QUERO AS REVIEWS!!!!


	8. Promessas

**Disclaimer:** Nossa, tava demorando pra aparecer isso, ñ é? Bem, RK ñ me pertence, infelizmente... (snif) Mas eu já acionei meus advogados e eles estão cuidando do assunto! XD

( ) Notas da autora

X X X X X X X X X X

Capítulo 8: Promessas

X X X X X X X X X X

"Eu não quero ver ninguém sofrendo por mim, não quero as pessoas me olhando com pena! Coitada da Kaoru, está doente e pode morrer!" Disse a última frase em tom de sarcasmo, como se imitasse a voz de alguém.

"Ora, mas que orgulho besta!" Megumi agora se levantara da cadeira e Kaoru também. O pincel, o papel e o livro agora jaziam no chão.

"Não é orgulho! Eu simplesmente..." Kaoru fechou os olhos, sua voz agora não passava de um sussurro.

"Simplesmente o quê?"

"Eu não quero que o Kenshin sofra por minha causa. Ele já sofreu demais, seria pior para mim vê-lo sofrendo pela minha doença." Quando Kaoru abriu os olhos uma lágrima escapou e escorreu por sua face. De repente, sua respiração se tornou rápida e a sala em torno de si parecia girar. Depois, tudo ficou escuro.

X X X X X X X X X X

Quando abriu os olhos tudo estava fora de foco, o cérebro parecia latejar insistentemente contra o crânio. Apertou os olhos para tentar enxergar algo e aos poucos todas as cores e formas foram voltando aos seus devidos lugares. Primeiro pôde ver o teto e virando os olhos para o lado percebeu que alguém a observava silenciosamente. Esse alguém era Megumi.

"Acordou, finalmente." Disse a médica se levantando.

"Megumi... Ai..." Tentou sentar-se na cama em que estava, mas a dor de cabeça fez com que se deitasse novamente.

"Não tente se levantar agora." Dizendo isto pôs uma mão na fronte de Kaoru para conferir sua temperatura. "A febre cedeu."

"Febre? Eu tive febre?" Perguntou ainda deitada.

"Na verdade foi apenas um estado febril." Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama onde Kaoru estava.

"Quanto tempo eu fiquei desmaiada?"

"Uns 20 minutos."

"Oh..." Fechou os olhos e pôs uma mão na cabeça.

"Deve ter sido por causa do nervosismo, da emoção. Você estava um tanto alterada antes de desmaiar, estávamos tendo uma discussão, lembra?"

"Sim..." Ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

"É melhor você esperar um pouco antes de ir embora. Talvez seja melhor que eu peça para alguém chamar Ken-san..."

"Não! Nem pense nisso Megumi!" Abriu os olhos e fitou a médica ao seu lado.

"Kaoru, continua com essa idéia fixa na cabeça?" Então franziu o cenho. Não era possível que Kaoru fosse tão teimosa!

"Nem Kenshin, nem ninguém pode saber disso!"

"Como você quer se curar assim? Não será possível, você precisa do apoio de todos!"

"Mas também é impossível que eu me cure!"

"O que te leva à acreditar nisso, Kaoru?" Suas vozes já estavam alteradas mais uma vez. Megumi levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se de Kaoru.

"Você pensa que eu não sei de nada? Ora, eu sei muito bem o que dizem! Todos os dias há notícias de pessoas que morreram vítimas de tuberculose! O mesmo aconteceu à minha mãe e o mesmo vai acabar acontecendo comigo! Também sei que as únicas chances de cura estão no Ocidente! Me diga Megumi: como eu vou para o Ocidente me tratar se eu mal consigo arranjar o que comer para todos?" Era um desabafo. Agora ela estava sentada, lágrimas escorriam dos olhos cheios de raiva e tristeza. Lágrimas que a todo custo ela tentava segurar.

"Então me diga: quando você morrer, como acha que Kenshin vai ficar?"

"Eu não sei." Sua voz soava baixa e a franja negra escondia seus olhos. "Só sei que enquanto eu viver não quero vê-lo sofrer. Não quero que ele sofra."

"Eu até posso aceitar que você esteja com medo de contar a verdade já que isto é um assunto muito delicado. Mas mentir? Esconder? É inconcebível!" Megumi estava furiosa com a atitude infantil de Kaoru.

"Por favor Megumi!" Ela apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e abaixou a cabeça, escondendo a face entre as mãos. Sua voz tinha um tom quase histérico. "Por favor Megumi, eu te imploro." Disse com a foz mais baixa. Levantou a cabeça e encarou Megumi com os olhos molhados e o rosto vermelho. "Eu te imploro..."

"Oh, Kami." Megumi desviou seus olhos de Kaoru. De alguma forma, era horrível olhá-la naquele estado tão... tão... deplorável. Sim, deplorável era a palavra que resumia a mulher que estava à sua frente.

"Megumi, olhe pra mim!" Kaoru se levantou e segurou o braço da médica com força. Esta então voltou a encará-la. "Prometa que não contará absolutamente nada a ninguém!"

"Kaoru, eu não..."

"Pelo menos até que consiga reunir coragem suficiente para contar, então! Por favor..."

"Ah, certo... Mas você também vai ter que prometer que não irá esconder isto por muito tempo. Por que se você demorar eu mesma conto! Promete?" A doutora tinha uma expressão séria na bela face.

"Sim. Obrigada, Megumi." E dedicou a Megumi um sorriso. Contudo, não havia alegria naquele sorriso.

"Ahhh..." Megumi apenas limitou-se a soltar um longo suspiro.

"É melhor eu ir embora." Disse enquanto enxugava o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

"Você tem certeza de que já está bem? Não quer que eu chame alguém para te acompanhar?"

"Não. Eu estou muito bem, não preciso de companhia." Afirmou.

"Mais uma coisa: alimente-se bem."

"Mas eu não sinto muita fome..."

"Mesmo assim, alimente-se bem! Você está doente e não pode se descuidar da alimentação!"

"Certo..." Em seguida soltou um suspiro de frustração.

"Ah, também não faça atividades físicas que requerem grande esforço. Ou seja, nada de treinos pesados. Um ou outro movimento de espada talvez, mas nada além disso."

"Mas, Megumi..."

"Nada de 'mas'! Você quer continuar tendo desmaios? Não foi você mesma que disse que não quer deixar o Kenshin preocupado?"

"Ok, ok!"

"Na verdade, uma boa caminhada pela manhã seria bem saudável. Mas não muito longa."

"Caminhada? Está bem. Agora vou indo."

"Eu a acompanho até o portão."

"Não precisa, pode deixar. Tchau." E sem dar tempo para Megumi contestar abriu a porta e saiu.

Megumi ficou para por um momento. Depois, suspirando, levou a cadeira até a mesa e sentou-se. Colocando o cotovelo sobre a superfície de madeira apoiou o queixo na mão e murmurou para si mesma: "Não acredito que aceitei isso. Kami, tenha piedade de mim!"

X X X X X X X X X X

Kaoru fechou o portão atrás de si e começou a caminhada de volta ao dojo. Sentia-se cansada, como se toda a sua força houvesse sido drenada.

Andava devagar. Não queria chegar em casa tão cedo. As palavras de Megumi ecoavam em sua mente _'Kaoru, é... É tuberculose.' _Tuberculose... A mesma doença que matara sua mãe também a mataria.

O estranho era que tinha a impressão de que inconscientemente parecia já ter se preparado para isso...

Mesmo assim, sua única vontade agora era chorar. Mas sabia que não podia dar sinais de fraqueza, não podia dar motivos para Kenshin ficar desconfiado. Sabia também que seria difícil.

Sentia-se horrível por mentir, mas... Kenshin jamais poderia saber da verdade. _'Me perdoe Megumi.'_

X X X X X X X X X X

**Kenshin estava sentado na varanda observando o céu nublado de inverno. Já passava das 11:30**hs** da manhã e Kaoru ainda não chegara. Estava preocupado com ela.**..

Ah! Quando não estava preocupado com ela? Não sabia desde quando sentia aquilo por Kaoru. Às vezes encontrava-se pensando se já não era hora de deixar-se ser feliz? Sim, sonhava em algum dia revelar a ela seus reais sentimentos. Casar-se outra vez e, quem sabe, ter filhos. Sorriu levemente ao imaginar duas crianças com indomáveis cabeleiras vermelhas e lindos olhos azuis. Miniaturas dele mesmo e de Kaoru.

Franziu ligeiramente a testa ao se deparar com os poréns. Não duvidava de que Kaoru também sentia o mesmo, mas... Ele seria capaz de fazê-la feliz? Com todos os fantasmas de seu passado que insistiam em perseguí-lo? Além disso, nunca pensara antes em ter filhos. Nem quando estivera casado com Tomoe.

Ser pai... Conseguiria ser um _bom_ pai? Nem lembrava-se do rosto do seu. O mais próximo que tivera de um pai fora Seijuro Hiko, e sabia que seu mestre não era um exemplo perfeito a ser seguido. Pensando bem, nem ele próprio era...

O que pensariam seus filhos ao descobrir que seu pai já fora um assassino? Provavelmente teriam vergonha...

Como sustentaria sua família? Ninguém queria empregar um ex-retalhador.

Sacudindo a cabeça e soltando um longo suspiro levantou-se e caminhou até a cozinha para olhar a sopa.

X X X X X X X X X X

Faltavam três quadras até que conseguisse avistar o portão do dojo Kamiya. Estava tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos que nem sentiu alguém aproximar-se e caminhar ao seu lado. Só notou a presença do estranho quando este lhe dirigiu a palavra.

"Bom dia Kaoru-chan?"

Virou-se para o lado e viu que não era um estranho.

"Eiji!" Estava surpresa de não ter percebido que ele estava bem ali, ao seu lado.

"Você anda muito distraída Kao-chan." E lhe dedicou um sorriso.

"Desculpe, estava apenas pensando."

"No quê? Deveria ser algo muito sério para estar tão concentrada."

"Nada demais..." E desviou o olhar para a rua que estendia-se a sua frente.

"Tudo bem, eu não vou insistir. Sei que se fizer isso vou acabar provocando uma explosão." Disse num tom brincalhão.

"Ah, Eiji!" Kaoru estava vermelha como um pimentão.

"Hehe, você sempre fica uma gracinha quando está envergonhada."

Kaoru corou furiosamente e depois amarrou a cara.

"Sem graça!" Tentava parecer chateada mas o tom divertido em sua voz a entregava.

"Lembra de quando tínhamos 13 anos?" Eiji olhou-a com um sorriso que derreteria o coração de qualquer garota.

Kaoru pensava em como havia ficado bonito. Não tinha mais nenhum vestígio daquele magricela que um dia conhecera... Quando se deu conta do assunto ao qual ele se referia ficou mais vermelha ainda, se é que isso era possível.

"O que você quer dizer? Aconteceram várias coisas quando nós tínhamos 13 anos."

"Ora, então eu vou refrescar a sua memória."

Kaoru já podia ver o portão do dojo bem próximo.

"Ah, é?"

"Lembra-se que eu e você fizemos uma promessa antes de eu ir embora?"

"Ah... Aquela promessa?"

"Sim, quando eu e você dissemos que quando eu voltasse iríamos nos casar. Lembra?" Pararam em frente ao portão do dojo. Eiji observou atentamente a reação de Kaoru.

"Lembro. Eiji, eu..." Kaoru levantou os olhos para encará-lo. Mas então ficou confusa por que, de repente, Eiji começara a rir. "Do que está rindo?"

"Ah, Kao-chan, não precisa ficar preocupada! Eu não estou tentando fazer com que você cumpra essa promessa."

"Não... Não está?"

"Não." Eiji parou de rir, mas um sorriso gentil ainda adornava seus lábios. "Nós éramos muito jovens na época e, eu já percebi seu interesse por Himura-san."

"In... Interesse?" Incrível como a cor vermelha não queria abandonar a face de Kaoru.

"Ora, não se finja de desentendida!"

Kaoru não respondeu porque o portão se abriu sem que nenhum do dois encostasse nele. Era Kenshin.

"Ah, Kaoru-dono. Este servo ouvi vozes no portão." (ñ, ele ñ ouviu a conversa )

"Bom dia, Himura-san." Disse Eiji curvando-se polidamente.

"Bom dia Yoshikawa-san." Kenshin retribuiu o gesto.

"Vamos entrar Eiji?" Então Kaoru entrou sendo acompanhada por Kenshin.

Eiji apenas a observava. Antes de entrar não pôde suprimir o pensamento: _'Apesar do que eu disse Kaoru, nunca esqueci a nossa promessa.'_

X X X X X X X X X X

Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko e Eiji estavam sentados saboreando o almoço. Kaoru quase não tinha apetite mas Kenshin insistia para que comesse bem. Quase teve um treco quando este lhe perguntara como havia sido a consulta. Mentindo, Kaoru disse que não passava de uma anemia.

Sentiu-se horrível quando o espadachim disse que deveria ter caprichado mais na comida. Kenshin se achava culpado pela 'anemia' de Kaoru e por isso estava acompanhando a alimentação dela.

"E aí povo? Opa, cheguei na hora certa!"

Quando perceberam Sanosuke já estava sentado à mesa servindo-se.

"Olá Sanosuke." Kenshin cumprimentou num tom simpático.

"Ah, oi Kenshin, Jou-chan, Yahiko e Eiji!" Disse com a boca cheia de arroz.

Kaoru e Yahiko ignoraram o lutador.

"Olá Sagara-san." Eiji respondeu. "Sabem, eu estava pensando em convidar vocês para jantarem no Akabeko hoje por minha conta, o que acham?"

"Mas, não vai sair muito caro Yoshikawa-san?" Kenshin perguntou educadamente.

"Ora, dinheiro não é problema para mim. E então Kaoru-chan?" Eiji olhou-a atentamente.

Kaoru colocou sua tigela em cima da mesa e pensou. Realmente não sentia nenhuma vontade de festejar. Já era muito difícil fingir um sorriso para não deixar Kenshin alarmado, fingir alegria então era pior ainda.

"Eiji, eu..." Mas foi calada por alguém que pôs uma mão sobre sua boca.

"Claro, vai ser ótimo!" Disseram Sano e Yahiko em uníssono.

"Ahn, Kaoru-chan?" Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Eiji.

"Ela aceita! Não aceita Jou-chan?" Então Yahiko sorrateiramente colocou uma mão na parte de trás da cabeça de Kaoru e balançou-a como se esta estivesse concordando.

"Ah, que bom!" Eiji sorriu. De repente seu rosto tomou a expressão de alguém que acabara de se lembrar de algo. "Olhem a hora! Peço licença e me retiro, tenho negócios a resolver. Adeus a todos! Nos vemos no Akabeko às 19:00hs!" E saiu apresado.

Sanosuke observava Eiji sair correndo, então soltou um uivo de dor. Kaoru havia mordido sua mão.

"Ei, Jou-chan, vai com calma! Tá virando canibal?" Disse esfregando as mão que fora mordida.

"Por que vocês fizeram isso?" Perguntou furiosa.

"Você acha que nós iríamos perder uma boca livre dessas? É a mesma coisa que perguntar se o macaco quer banana." Disse Yahiko com um sorriso amarelo que ia de orelha a orelha. Realmente deveria ser verdade essa tal teoria maluca de evolução que os cientistas ocidentais estavam defendendo. Aquela que afirmava que os seres humanos descendiam dos macacos.

Yahiko bem que poderia ser uma espécie de Elo Perdido...

X X X X X X X X X X

Continua...

X X X X X X X X X X

Papo Furado:

Olá, bessoal! Ah, maldito nariz entubido!

É isso mesmo, tô dodói. Garganta inflamada...

Mas mesmo estando assim eu terminei o cab da fic. Bor quê? Borque eu amo vcs, hehehe... cof, cof! Ai...

NOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!! NUM ACREDITOOOOO!!!! Mas eu quero muito MAIS, WAHAHAHA... Atchim! Borgaria...

Só uma notinha: a Kaoru já fez 18 anos, ok?

Chega de enrolação! Vamos às resbostas:

Respostas:

Blankaoru: Oh, Dios mío, estoy loca!!! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias por todo!!! Después yo contestaré mejor, és que estoy sin el bendito programa, jejeje... BESOS!!!

Sayuri-chan86: Linda? Linda é vc! Concordo com o quê você disse sobre o dinheiro. Depois de ler o mangá eu passei a ter essa visão da Megumi. Também acho que a Kaoru sempre admirou muito ela apesar das brigas.

Gosta de uma boa tensão, né? Hehehe... Espero que este tenha uma tensãozinha e esteja do seu agrado!

Lere: Não se preocupe, eu ainda sou humana! Se bem que ser mordida pelo Lestat/Tom não seria ruim, ai ai... (suspiro) Opa! Deleta isso, deleta! É que eu sou pixonada pelo Lestat... (corações saltam dos olhos de Mila)

Obrigada pelo "Boa sacada!"! Inicialmente vai ser a Kaoru querendo proteger o Kenshin, mas acho que mais para frente isso vai ser um desejo do Ken tbm...

Bjos fofinha!

LaDy KaHoRu: Por que eu não acreditaria em você? Olha, sua idéia foi muito boa mas como eu sou muito má o beijo vai demorar um pouquinho pra sair, wahahahaha!!!

Você não me satura, adoro reviews grandes! Obrigada pelo "boa escritora"! XD

Eu, zangada com vc por causa desse detalhe sem importância? Claro que ñ! O importante é que vc revisou e eu li, né?

Bjos guria!

Kras, vcs são os chuchus da minha salada de quiabo! (eca! Isso foi horrível!!!)

Continuem revisando, até a bróxima! (é o maldito nariz entubido!)

P.S.: Bjos bra vc tbm Mika-chan! Sei que vc ñ tá conseguindo revisar, então eu deixo esse recadinho bra vc!


	9. A Verdade Aparece

Capítulo 9: A Verdade Aparece

x x x x x x x x x x

Kaoru estava no banho, o corpo mole, a cabeça caída para trás e os olhos vidrados no teto lhe davam um aspecto sinistro. Permaneceu por um longo tempo assim.

"Droga..." Fechou os olhos.

Era tudo tão estranho. Não sentia nada de anormal no momento, mas sabia que por dentro de si havia algo que estava matando-a.

Então era isso? Era esse o seu fim?

Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face. Queria chorar e gritar. Extravasar a dor e o desespero que guardava por dentro. O que fizera para merecer tal sofrimento?

'_Kenshin... O que eu faço? Por favor, alguém me ajude!'_ Mais lágrimas. _'Eu não quero morrer, não quero morrer!' _Sentando-se e abraçando os joelhos chorou silenciosamente.

Levou alguns minutos para que pudesse recompor-se e sair do banho. Eram quase sete da noite, tinha que se arrumar para ir ao Akabeko.

x x x x x x x x x x

Kenshin, Kaoru e Yahiko chegaram no Akabeko e encontraram Eiji, Sanosuke... e Megumi?

"Boa noite? Por que demoraram tanto?" Perguntou a doutora.

"A Busu demorou no banho." E no mesmo instante Yahiko foi arremessado no ar, como tantas outras vezes, aterrissando aos pés de alguém.

"Boa noite Yahiko-kun." Disse uma menina com o rosto levemente corado.

"Tsu...Tsubame? Boa noite." Yahiko também estava vermelho.

"Tsubame, venha aqui me ajudar." Gritou Tae da cozinha.

"Já vou Tae!" E virou-se para Yahiko. "Daqui a pouco eu volto."

"Ahn, tá." Observou Tsubame entrar na cozinha. Virando-se deu de cara com Kenshin, Eiji, Kaoru, Megumi e Sanosuke. Este último tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Boa noite Yahiko-kun." Disse Sano imitando a voz de Tsubame.

"SANOSUKE!" Yahiko gritou completamente vermelho. Logo ele e Sanosuke estavam rolando pelo chão do restaurante numa briga.

"Megumi, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Kaoru.

"Eiji-san convidou-me. Não é Eiji-san?"

"Sim, eu a convidei Kaoru-chan." Disse dando um sorriso.

"Oh, certo. Se é assim..."

"Olá Ken-san!" Megumi já se encontrava pendurada no ombro de Kenshin.

"Oro? Megumi-dono, este servo gostaria de sentar. A senhorita poderia soltar este servo agora?" Kenshin tinha um sorriso sem graça.

"Só porque você pediu." Megumi o soltou e piscou um olho.

"Ahn, Kaoru-chan, vamos sentar?" Disse Eiji ao perceber que Kaoru estava a ponto de explodir.

"Ah, sim, sim." Respondeu despertando de seu transe de fúria.

Já estavam todos sentados quando Tae apareceu com a comida.

"Bom apetite." Disse a garçonete.

"Itadakimasu!" Agradeceram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Hum, booom."

"Moleque, não fala de boxa cheia!"

"Olha xó quem fala!"

"Eu xou maix véio, me rexpeita!"

"Te rexpeitar uma ova!"

"Eu quero comer em paz, vocês dois podem calar a boca?" Disse Megumi asperamente. Yahiko e Sanosuke estavam quase se atacando (mais uma vez).

"Obrigada por nos convidar Eiji." Falou Kaoru enquanto se servia de uma porção relativamente pequena de arroz.

"Kaoru-dono, coloque mais comida. A senhorita não pode se descuidar da alimentação com essa anemia."

"Kenshin, voxê parexe um marido preocupadu!" Sano continuava falando de boca cheia.

Kenshin ignorou o comentário do amigo.

"Anemia? Então é isso que Kaoru-chan tem?" Eiji perguntou se sentindo mais aliviado.

"Sim. Não é mesmo Megumi-dono?" Kenshin perguntou inocentemente.

Kaoru engasgou na hora, cuspindo vários grãos de arroz no rosto de Yahiko, que estava sentado à sua frente.

"Algum problema Kaoru-dono?"

"Argh! Não! Eu acho que não mastiguei a comida direito..."

"Seja mais cuidadosa, Kaoru-dono." Em seguida lançou-lhe um lindo sorriso. Então virando sua atenção para médica perguntou: "Megumi-dono? Essa anemia que Kaoru-dono tem é algo preocupante?"

Megumi engoliu seu pedaço de carne com dificuldade e em seguida olhou para Kaoru.

"Ken-san, sinto muito não poder lhe responder agora, tenho um assunto urgente para tratar. Kaoru, vamos ali comigo?"

"A... ali aonde?" Kaoru questionou insegura.

"Você vai mesmo me obrigar a dizer isso na frente dos outros?" Disse Megumi entre dentes.

Logo todos os homens presentes, menos Yahiko, soltaram uma pequena exclamação mostrando que haviam entendido.

Kaoru levantou-se e esperou Megumi fazer o mesmo. Logo as duas estavam passando pelas outras mesas cheias, indo em direção ao banheiro. Ainda puderam ouvir o comentário de Sanosuke sobre o porquê das mulheres irem sempre juntas ao banheiro. Chegando lá Kaoru virou-se para Megumi, que verificava se a porta estava bem trancada, e disse: "Por que não disse que queria vir ao banheiro? Me pouparia de todo aquele nervosismo."

"Primeiro: seria muito indelicado, já que estávamos comendo. Segundo: eu não vim aqui para aliviar minhas necessidades."

Kaoru poderia rir das palavras da médica se estas não fossem preocupantes.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou Kaoru como se não estivesse entendendo nada.

"Você sabe!" Fazendo uma pausa para se acalmar, completou: "Quando vai contar?"

"Eu já disse: Quando conseguir reunir coragem suficiente!"

"E quando vai ser isso Kaoru? Depois que você saiu da clínica eu fiquei pensando e percebi que você não vai contar nada!"

"..." Kaoru desviou os olhos para o lado. Sabia muito bem que Megumi estava falando a verdade. Fora tola pensando que seria capaz de enganá-la.

"O seu silêncio diz tudo o que eu pensava que iria ouvir." Megumi suspirou balançando a cabeça.

"Megumi, eu não consigo! Eu não sei se conseguirei encará-los! Muito menos Kenshin..." As lágrimas mais uma vez queriam sair, mas Kaoru não permitia. _'Eu e o meu orgulho besta!'_

"Mas é necessário! Você não percebe que isso fará mal tanto emocional quanto fisicamente?"

"Hã?" Kaoru levantou o olhar para finalmente encarar Megumi.

"Essa doença é contagiosa!"

"Muito?"

"Sim."

"Muito _como_?

"É difícil dizer isso, mas para se curar você vai precisar de muito repouso e de um certo isolamento."

"Isolamento?" Kaoru perguntou incrédula.

"É." Megumi abaixou a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro. "Eu já disse que essa doença é contagiosa e perigosa Kaoru!"

"Você quer dizer..." Os olhos de Kaoru estavam enormes.

"Quero dizer que se você não contar e não começarmos logo o tratamento estará pondo a vida de todos os que convivem com você em risco. Alguém pode contrair a doença." Só Kami sabia o quanto era difícil para Megumi dizer aquilo. Tinha a consciência de que suas palavras estavam sendo um duro golpe para Kaoru, mas era o melhor. Era a coisa certa a se fazer.

x x x x x x x x x x

"Por que essas duas estão demorando tanto no banheiro?" Sanosuke reclamava.

"Nós já terminamos de comer e elas ainda estão lá!" Yahiko também.

"Se demorarem mais um pouco eu vou comer a comida delas!"

"Maa maa! Acalmem-se!" Fora Kenshin quem falara desta vez.

"Não precisa comer nada Sanosuke, nós já chegamos." Megumi chegara, sendo seguida por Kaoru.

"É. Viemos te poupar deste _terrível_ sacrifício!" Kaoru ironizou.

"Ah, que bom." Respondeu Sanosuke fazendo cara de frustração.

Quando Kaoru e Megumi terminaram sua refeição, Kenshin levantou-se.

"Este servo acha que já está na hora voltarmos para casa."

"Ah, Himura-san, agora não! Ainda nem bebemos sakê..." Eiji argumentou.

"Mas Ei..." Falava quando fora interrompido por Sanosuke.

"Claro que vamos ficar!"

"Sano? Este servo..."

"Ah, vamos Kenshin? Quanto tempo faz que nós não bebemos sakê entre amigos? Vai ser ótimo!" Sanosuke abraçara Kenshin pelo pescoço e sorriu amarelo para tentar convencer o amigo.

"Está certo, está certo."

Quando já estavam na segunda garrafa de sakê, o Akabeko encontrava-se completamente vazio. Tae então juntou-se à eles.

"Venham garotas, vamos conversar longe dos homens." Disse a dona do restaurante com um sorriso bobo e as bochechas ligeiramente coradas. Tae se levantou e com passos pouco precisos dirigiu-se à uma mesa afastada da que estava, sendo seguida por Megumi e Kaoru.

"Hum... Isso (ich!) me preocupa." Falou Sano, que já estava mais do que embriagado.

"Oro? O que o preocupa, Sano?" Kenshin bebia mais moderadamente do que os outros, mas havia em sua face um tom rosado que era praticamente imperceptível (só eu percebi, hehehe...).

"Mulheres bebendo sozinhas não dá em boa coisa..." Sano tentava fazer o que parecia ser um rosto de suspeita, mas não conseguia pois o estado em que se encontrava deixava sua expressão completamente cômica.

Eiji suprimiu uma risadinha.

"Miyojin-san, não acha que está bebendo demais?" Eiji ainda tinha sua voz calma, mas pelo rubor em sua face era possível perceber que já estava bêbado.

Yahiko por sua vez parecia ignorar todos à sua volta e bebia um copo atrás do outro.

x x x x x x x x x x

"O que houve, Tae?" Megumi perguntou com a voz fanhosa.

"Hehe... (ich!) Nada demais."

"Então por que nos trouxe aqui?" De todos, além de Kenshin, Kaoru era a que parecia mais sóbria.

"Ué?!? Para o quê se não para fofocar?" Tae começou a rir incontrolavelmente do mesmo jeito bobo de antes.

"Ohohoho, um ótimo motivo!" Megumi sorriu enquanto enchia seu copo com mais um pouco de sakê.

"Oh, Megumi-san, sirva um pouco para mim, por favor? (ich!)" Após dizer isso, Tae viu seu copo ser cheio até a boca.

"Assim está bom?"

"Ah, está ótimo!" E tomou um grande gole. "E você, Kaoru? Não vai querer mais?" Então, com um gesto, ofereceu a garrafa à Kaoru.

"Não, não! Já está bom por hoje!" Kaoru negou com veemência.

"Oh... Certo." Tae parecia decepcionada.

"E então Tae-san? (ich!) Oh, desculpem... Mas, continuando: já tem algum pretendente?" Megumi tinha um olhar malicioso.

"Oh, o que é isso Megumi-san?" O rosto de Tae ficou da cor de uma beterraba.

"Ohoho, não me esconda nada!"

"Bem... Tem um moço que vem aqui toda as quartas-feiras para almoçar... Ele sempre me traz flores e é muito cortês." Tae ficava mais envergonhada a cada palavra.

"Ah, Tae, mas isso é maravilhoso!" Desta vez foi Kaoru quem falou. Estava feliz de saber que sua amiga estava começando a se dar bem em sua vida amorosa.

"Mas me responda uma coisa: ele é solteiro?" A médica tinha um semblante desconfiado.

"Ah, é sim! Hihihi(ich!)... Um dia desses, eu falei pra ele trazer a esposa e os filhos para jantarem aqui e ele disse que não era casado!"

"Hum, você está com muita sorte então! E como ele é?" Megumi tinha uma expressão de curiosidade pura.

"Bem... Não é muito alto, mas também não é baixo."

"Tá, e o que mais? Qual é a cor dos olhos, a cor do cabelo?"

"Os olhos e os cabelos são negros e ele tem uma expressão amável e uma voz serena. Ah..." Tae soltou um suspiro, parecia estar nas nuvens.

"Parabéns Tae!" Kaoru deu um sorriso sincero. "Conte mais. O que ele fala quando vem aqui?"

"Ele conversa sobre coisas interessantes. Quando nos conhecemos e ele soube que eu era solteira, disse que não acreditava."

"E ele te faz elogios?" Perguntou Megumi cada vez mais interessada.

"Ele é muito galante! (ich!)" Nisso Tae não pôde deixar de soltar uma risadinha histérica. "Disse que eu sou como uma flor, que sou delicada e também que sou uma companhia muito agradável..."

"Oh, Tae está apaixonada!" Megumi brincou e Tae corou ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

"Haha..." As três riam ao mesmo tempo.

x x x x x x x x x x

"Hum... Isso (ich!) não é bom. Elas estão (ich!) rindo demais." Sanosuke falava entre um soluço e outro.

"Ora Sagara-san, não acha que está muito desconfiado?" Eiji perguntou.

"Pára com isso! Pode me chamar de Sano. Afinal (ich!) somos amigos."

"Está certo. Então, você não acha que está muito desconfiado, Sano?"

"Ha! Com mulheres, todo o cuidado é pouco!"

"Onde está o Miyojin-san?" Eiji perguntou.

"Oro?"

"Ah, ele tá dormindo ali." O lutador apontou para um ponto onde Yahiko estava enroscado, dormindo profundamente.

"Vamos deixar ele descansar." Eiji falou, com seu jeito amável.

"Certo... Mas, e aí Eiji? Você é namorado da Kaoru?" Sano decidiu que estava na hora de ver se Kenshin despertava um pouco. Este por sua vez não demonstrou nenhuma emoção.

Internamente Kenshin estava muito interessado em ouvir a resposta de Eiji.

"Não! Kaoru-chan e eu somos amigos desde a infância, nada além disso!" Eiji deu um sorriso sem graça.

"Hehe, você não me convence!"

"Bem, devo confessar que quando éramos pequenos nossos pais pensavam que acabaríamos nos casando. Eles nunca nos forçaram a um noivado, esperavam que tomássemos a decisão sozinhos."

"Ahhh! Então vocês eram namorados!" Sanosuke disse como quem concluía tudo.

"Não! Apesar disso nós sempre fomos amigos, só isso."

"Tá ok..."

x x x x x x x x x x

"Mas e você Megumi?" Kaoru perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

"Eu o quê?"

"Ainda não conseguiu nada com o Sansuke?"

"O QUE???" Megumi, ao perceber que estava gritando, diminuiu o volume de sua voz. "Eu? Com aquele... aquele... Cabeça de Galo???"

x x x x x x x x x x

"Atchim!"

x x x x x x x x x x

"Mas vocês combinam tanto!"

"Kaoru..." E de repente sua expressão raivosa mudou para uma maliciosa. "Deixa pra lá. Agora nós vamos falar sobre você e o Ken-san."

"Não..."

"Oh, sim!"

"..."

"Quando Ken-san vai te pedir em casamento?"

"Cale a boca Megumi, estou avisando!"

"Meninas, acalmem-se, por favor."

Kaoru e Megumi fuzilavam-se com o olhar, mas foram interrompidas.

"Kaoru-dono, está na hora de irmos." Kenshin apareceu com o seu sorriso de sempre.

"Ah, tá! Está certo, vamos."

"Mas já?" Tae reclamou.

"Já está tarde, Tae." Kaoru explicou.

"Ah, está bem."

x x x x x x x x x x

Kenshin vasculhava o dojo à procura de alguma porta que não houvesse trancado. Já passava das 01:00hs da manhã, e Kaoru e Yahiko já estavam dormindo.

Após saírem do Akabeko, despediram-se de Eiji, que fora para o lugar em que estava hospedado, e algumas ruas depois despediram-se de Megumi e de Sanosuke, que acompanhou a médica até em casa.

O trajeto de volta ao dojo fora bem calmo, com Kaoru caminhando ao lado de Kenshin, que por sua vez carregava um Yahiko nocauteado pelo sono e pelo sakê em suas costas.

Caminhava para seu quarto quando ouviu passos apressados. Reconheceu a pessoa como sendo Kaoru. Indo em direção à origem do barulho, observou Kaoru correndo para o banheiro com a mão na boca. Aquela era a segunda vez que a encontrava agindo da mesma forma suspeita. Desta vez descobriria o que estava acontecendo.

Seguindo-a, aproximou-se do banheiro o mais silenciosamente que sua experiência como Battousai lhe permitia. Ao chegar perto, ouviu que Kaoru tossia. Com muito cuidado, olhou pela brecha da porta que não estava completamente fechada. A cena que viu o deixou chocado.

Ajoelhada perto de um balde de água, Kaoru tossia incontrolavelmente. Uma de suas mãos estava apoiada no chão, enquanto a outra apertava o peito arfante. No chão encontravam-se as gotas de sangue que caíam de sua boca.

Sem mais poder suportar aquilo, Kenshin adentrou o banheiro se que Kaoru percebesse. Então ajoelhou-se ao lado da jovem e pôs uma mão em seu ombro. Sentiu o corpo da kendoka enrijecer ao seu toque.

Controlando a crise de tosse, Kaoru lentamente criou coragem e encarou o espadachim que estava ao seu lado.

Kenshin tinha seus olhos ocultos pela espessa franja vermelha. Kaoru havia mentido, não era uma simples anemia. Fora por isso que Megumi retirou-se quando perguntou-lhe sobre o estado de Kaoru.

"O que significa isso Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru congelou ao ouvir a voz de Kenshin. Não agüentando mais, desviou o olhar.

Kenshin, longe da maneira gentil de sempre, forçou Kaoru a olhá-lo, segurando-a pelos dois braços. Então, com uma foz fria e desprovida de emoção, repetiu a pergunta.

"O que significa isso Kaoru-dono? Não tente me enganar."

x x x x x x x x x x

Continua...

x x x x x x x x x x

Dicionário:

Itadakimasu - Algo como: "Agradeço à pessoa que preparou esta comida!"

Papo Furado:

Oh... eu escrevi mesmo isso? .

Bom, finalmente, aí está o que vcs tanto esperavam. Espero que a cena mais aguardada da fic não os tenha decepcionado. Ah! Espero que ninguém estivesse aguardando um beijo, hehehe... Eu ñ faço a mínima de quando isso vai sair, só prometo ñ demorar tanto quanto demorei pra escrever a cena da descoberta do Kenshin.

O próximo cap vai ser bem quente... Ohhhh, ñ pensem besteiras! Disse quente no sentido de que as coisas vão chegar ao ponto máximo, já que a Kaoru vai fazer a revelação reveladora! (essa foi boa... -.-')

Ah, algumas pessoas andaram perguntando se o Battousai vai aparecer. Acho que a atitude do Ken no fim desse cap esclarece as dúvidas de vcs, né? Agora, eu só ñ sei se ele vai aparecer no próximo cap msm... Perceberam que ele disse "Não tente me anganar" ao invés de "Não tente enganar este servo"? Hihi...

Uma outra coisa que me deixou meio encucada é que talvez vcs achem... como posso dizer? Muito 'radical' o Yahiko bebendo sakê. Mas ñ se esqueçam q no mangá, logo no início do Jinchuu o Yahiko bebe tanto que vomita (eu ñ lembro muito bem porq ñ tenho essa edição, li pela net). E tbm, naquela época ñ devia ser nem um pouco estranho um menino de 11 anos bebendo...

RK VOLTOU,YES!!!!!!! O anime que estava previsto para estrear era Sakura Wars, mas por algum motivo ñ revelado o Cartoon Network decidiu adiar a exibição do anime.

Mas eu estou MUIIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOO FELIZ!!! Q BOM Q DECIDIRAM ADIAR SAKURA WARS, HEHEHE...

Quero pedir desculpas a todos! Eu sei, eu sei, passei mais de um mês sem atualizar...

Mas é que a escola tá ocupando o meu tempo mais do que costumava ocupar. Parece que agora que estamos acabando o ano os professores decidiram aumentar a carga de tarefas de casa e pesquisas! Porém, todavia, entretanto minhas provas começam dia 29 e depois disso: LIBERDADE!!!

Além dos trabalhos escolares também teve alguns incidentes familiares... Sabe? Algumas emergências hospitalares no meio da madruga... (ñ foi comigo)

Gente, no dia 14 eu fui ao II Anime Point, meu primeiro evento de anime, ñ é emocionante??? XDDDDD

Eu fui com a minha prima, mas nós nos desencontramos um pouco antes de chegar lá, hehehe... Foi hilário! Se alguém quiser saber da história dos desencontros passa no meu blog de anime: 

Bem, quando eu cheguei lá, o q é q tava acabando??? 5° O.V.A DE RK!!!!!!

Mas pensando bem, pelo q eu já cansei de ler desses O.V.A's e pelos pensamentos e palavras da Kao eu tenho certeza que cairia no choro! Ai, ai... Fiquei simplesmente revoltada quando soube do que fizeram com a história no O.V.A (eu fiquei sabendo disso já faz muuuuiiitooo tempo)!!!

Continuando: foi muito legal! Destaque para o episódio 13 da Saga de Hades de Saint Seiya e para o 2° movie de InuYasha. Ah, foi muito lindoooo!!! A Kagome e o Inu se beijando foi so beautiful!!!

Lá tbm eu comprei o CD com a trilha sonora de RK, mas para a minha total surpresa e decepção... Ñ TEM "FOURTH AVENUE CAFÉ" (L'Arc En Ciel), BUÁÁÁÁÁ!!! Magoei... ï

Mudando de assunto: YESSSSS, GENTE NOVA REVISANDOOOO!!!!!! BEM-VINDOS À MINHA HUMILDE FANFIC!

Respostas:

Mikazuki Tatsuno: Oiê, miga! Estou tão feliz de ver q vc conseguiu revisar!!! Ah, mas eu ñ concordo com o que você disse... VC É MUITO MELHOR DO QUE SESSHA!!! Sessha é apenas uma amadora que sonha em daqui há alguns séculos chegar ao seu nível!!! Sobre Kao, nós já conversamos pelo MSN, né? Olha, ñ conte nada a ninguém, hein? Isso é segredo de Estado! Hehehe... Espero que o seu PC melhore logo pra vc continuar revisando! ;-)

Kaioraa: Desculpe pela demora no cap! É tbm espero que ninguém pense uma coisa dessas! Sua nova fic está prometendo, ñ demore para postar nela, ok? Só uma dúvida: o certo é "Além da Atração" ou "Além da Traição"? É que no título tá uma coisa, mas no texto tá outra. Bjos!

Blankaoru: Olá! Que pena que você não gosta do Eiji... Sabe, eu tentei fazer ele de um jeito que todo mundo gostasse. Ele não é mal, isso eu te garanto! Bjão!!!

Hilda de Polaris: Bem vinda! Que bom que você está gostando, não deixe de revisar!

Lere: Oi amiga! Hehehe... Bem, como pôde ver, os olhos do Kenshin não apareceram no fim do cap... Mas brevemente aquele tom violeta sereno se transformará num âmbar frio, hehehe... Bjks!

Otaku-IY: Esse cap responde a sua pergunta, né? XD Isso mesmo, ñ tenha medo de revisar! Bjux!

Até o próximo cap pessoal!


	10. Revelação

'_bla, bla, bla...' _ pensamentos

' "_bla, bla, bla..." ' _ lembrando alguma fala ou consciência da Kaoru

x x x x x x x x x x

Capítulo 10: Revelação

x x x x x x x x x x

Kenshin vasculhava o dojo à procura de alguma porta que não houvesse sido trancada. Já passava das 01:00hs da manhã, e Kaoru e Yahiko estavam dormindo.

Após saírem do Akabeko, despediram-se de Eiji, que fora para o lugar em que estava hospedado, e algumas ruas depois despediram-se de Megumi e de Sanosuke, que acompanhou a médica até sua casa.

O trajeto de volta ao dojo fora bem calmo, com Kaoru caminhando ao lado de Kenshin, que por sua vez carregava um Yahiko nocauteado pelo sono e pelo sakê em suas costas.

Caminhava para seu quarto quando ouviu passos apressados. Reconheceu a pessoa como sendo Kaoru. Indo em direção à origem do barulho, observou Kaoru correndo para o banheiro com a mão na boca. Aquela era a segunda vez que a encontrava agindo da mesma forma suspeita. Desta vez descobriria o que estava acontecendo.

Seguindo-a, aproximou-se do banheiro o mais silenciosamente que sua experiência como Battousai lhe permitia. Ao chegar perto, ouviu que Kaoru tossia. Com muito cuidado, olhou pela brecha da porta que não estava completamente fechada. A cena que viu o deixou chocado.

Ajoelhada perto de um balde de água, Kaoru tossia incontrolavelmente. Uma de suas mãos estava apoiada no chão, enquanto a outra apertava o peito arfante. No chão encontravam-se as gotas de sangue que caíam de sua boca.

Sem mais poder suportar aquilo, Kenshin adentrou o banheiro se que Kaoru percebesse. Então ajoelhou-se ao lado da jovem e pôs uma mão em seu ombro. Sentiu o corpo da kendoka enrijecer ao seu toque.

Controlando a crise de tosse, Kaoru lentamente criou coragem e encarou o espadachim que estava ao seu lado.

Kenshin tinha seus olhos ocultos pela espessa franja vermelha. Kaoru havia mentido, não era uma simples anemia. Fora por isso que Megumi retirou-se quando perguntou-lhe sobre o estado de Kaoru.

"O que significa isso Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru congelou ao ouvir a voz de Kenshin. Não agüentando mais, desviou o olhar.

Kenshin, longe da maneira gentil de sempre, forçou Kaoru a olhá-lo, segurando-a pelos dois braços. Então, com uma foz fria e desprovida de emoção, repetiu a pergunta.

"O que significa isso Kaoru-dono? Não tente me enganar."

x x x x x x x x x x

Kaoru não conseguia acreditar. Kenshin apertava seus braços com força, forçando-a a encará-lo. Sua voz fria causou-lhe um calafrio que percorreu todo o seu corpo e em seus olhos podia-se ver um brilho diferente.

"Kenshin está... está me machucando." A voz de Kaoru saíra fraca, amedrontada.

"Eu vou te soltar quando você decidir me responder."

"Eu..." Era tarde, não havia como adiar. Já que tinha que contar, que fosse agora. Mas seria difícil, pois Kenshin parecia muito irritado. "Eu vou contar tudo, mas por favor me solte!"

Kaoru levantou o rosto para encará-lo com olhos determinados, porém havia uma sombra de insegurança neles. Se assustou ao notar um brilho dourado no violeta escuro dos olhos de Kenshin.

"Muito bem." O aperto de Kenshin foi perdendo força e ele a soltou.

"Vamos sair daqui, lá fora eu vou contar tudo." Disse, sem jeito e com vergonha de encará-lo novamente. Aqueles olhos a assustavam.

Sem tirar os olhos da porta a sua frente, Kaoru caminhou até ela e abriu-a. Podia ouvir os passos dele acompanhando-a. Alguns passos a mais, e logo estavam em frente ao pórtico. Kaoru sentou-se, mas Kenshin permaneceu em pé.

"Agora podemos começar?" Perguntou. Sua voz ficava mais fria a cada palavra.

"Kenshin..."

"Primeiro me diga: o que era aquele sangue em suas mãos?"

"Eu... Kenshin, eu não estou muito bem." Apertou os olhos com força para que as lágrimas não rolassem livremente por sua face. Sentia-se impotente diante do espadachim... Não Kenshin, pois já não era mais ele. Sentia-se impotente diante de Battousai. Agora tinha certeza de que era ele. Aquela voz fria, os olhos mudando de violeta para âmbar... Foi a mesma coisa quando Saitou atacou o dojo, a mesma coisa que vira em seu sonho.

"..."

"Eu não estou muito bem de saúde."

"Como?" Kaoru notou uma certa preocupação na voz de Battousai, ainda que mínima. Sabia que o retalhador não costumava deixar transparecer suas emoções e sentiu-se meio que feliz ao saber que ele se importava com ela.

"Há alguns dias, isso vem acontecendo com mais freqüência. Desde..."

"Desde o dia em que foi visitar o túmulo de seus pais?"

Kaoru, surpresa, levantou o rosto e pela primeira vez encarou Battousai. Âmbar. Já havia visto aquele olhar, mas era a primeira vez que o via desta forma. Estavam dirigidos à ela.

Um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Era um olhar intenso e frio. Parecia que ele era capaz de ler sua mente... Parecia ser capaz de olhar através de toda a sua carne, e no fundo, enxergar sua alma. Ela permaneceu assim, olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Porém, não conseguia transpor aquelas barreiras âmbares. Era todo um enigma. Tremeu por dentro ao imaginar que aqueles olhos foram as últimas coisas que centenas de homens viram antes de morrerem pelo fio da espada de Battousai.

"Como você...?"

"Eu vi você naquela noite, correndo para o banheiro do mesmo modo de hoje."

"Ah..." Perdendo aquela batalha de olhares, Kaoru virou seu rosto para outra direção.

"Agora, por que escondeu essas coisas de mim?" O tom de voz aumentava, mostrando sua irritação.

"..." Kaoru não sabia o que falar.

"POR QUE ESCONDEU ISSO DE MIM? RESPONDA, KAORU! MEGUMI TAMBÉM ESTAVA NISSO, NÃO ESTAVA?" Kenshin, num movimento rápido e quase imperceptível, agarrou um dos pulsos de Kaoru.

'_Tantas vezes... Tantas vezes eu quis ouvir ele me chamar assim. E agora, quando eu finalmente escuto ele falar meu nome sem aquele maldito honorífico, o que mais desejo é que ele volte a usá-lo! Eu não queria que fosse assim!!!'_

"Porque eu não queria que sentissem pena de mim... Não queria que ninguém sofresse por mim... Mas Megumi não tem culpa de nada! Ela me fez prometer que contaria, mas eu a enganei..." E sem poder mais agüentar, as lágrimas verteram de seus olhos.

Battousai, em um gesto de frustração passou a mão pelos cabelos. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de se acalmar. Estava assustando Kaoru e não era isso o que queria.

"O que é? Me diz, o que você tem?" Mas temia a resposta, justamente por suspeitar de que fosse o que imaginava. O andarilho talvez fosse muito ingênuo, mas ele não era. O andarilho não percebia... Não percebia que ele também a amava.

"..." Um nó em sua garganta a impedia de falar. Novamente, o medo e a covardia tomavam conta dela. Foi com surpresa que percebeu que o aperto de Kenshin em seu pulso diminuía até se tornar um simples toque.

"_Por favor_, me diga o que você tem..."

Kaoru se impressionou com a ponta de gentileza na voz de Battousai. Tinha certeza de que ainda era ele, pois sua aura permanecia a mesma.

"É..." Milhares de coisas passavam por sua mente, e nenhuma delas era coerente. Sentia a cabeça latejar e condenou a si mesma quando desejou desmaiar naquele momento. _' "Você precisa ser forte Kaoru."' _De repente, lembrou-se das palavras de Tomoe. Seria forte. Não fugiria mais da verdade. "Eu tenho tuberculose."

x x x x x x x x x x

A palavra se repetia várias e várias vezes em sua mente.

' "_Eu tenho tuberculose." '_

' "_...tenho tuberculose." '_

' "_...tuberculose." '_

' "_...tuberculose." '_

' "_...tuberculose." '_

Sentia-se entorpecido. Então, ouviu os fracos soluços de Kaoru.

Vira dezenas de pessoas serem consumidas por aquela doença. Grandes espadachins foram derrotados por ela e agora... Agora, a pessoa que lhe era mais valiosa... Realmente não queria acreditar naquilo! Os dois, retalhador e andarilho, uniram-se mais uma vez pela dor. Os dois haviam prometido proteger aquela mulher e agora, viam-se impotentes e fracos.

Kaoru, de repente, viu-se cercada por braços fortes. Battousai estava abraçando-a. Fechou os olhos e deixou ser tomada por aquele sentimento quente. Era perfeito. Podia sentir o cheiro que emanava do corpo de Kenshin... _'Parece... Parece... Ah, eu não sei o que parece mas é um cheiro delicioso.'_

"Eu vou protegê-la."

Abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz dele.

"Eu prometo, Kaoru."

x x x x x x x x x x

"Caramba, que dor de cabeça horrível!" O mundo parecia girar ao seu redor. Levantou com cuidado, pois no estado em que se encontrava poderia acabar levando um tombo.

Abriu a porta e olhou para o lado de fora. O céu estava nublado e não havia nenhum outro barulho na rua além do canto tímido de um pássaro.

"Ainda tá muito cedo! Como é que eu fui acordar a essa hora?" Naquele momento o odor de comida sendo preparada invadiu suas narinas.

"Bem, já que o Kenshin está fazendo o café, vou lavar o rosto."

Yahiko dirigiu-se cuidadosamente ao banheiro. Chegando lá, submergiu a cabeça num balde de água limpa.

"Maldito sakê!" Amaldiçoou enquanto cuspia água.

Após secar o rosto e os cabelos dirigiu-se até a porta do banheiro. Fechando-a atrás de si, andou seguindo o cheiro da comida. Chegando a cozinha, encontrou Kenshin que preparava um chá.

"Bom dia Kenshin!"

"Bom dia Yahiko."

Foi então que notou que Kenshin estava estranho. As franjas vermelhas cobriam-lhe os olhos e sua voz soava de uma maneira que o deixava angustiado.

"Hei, Kenshin, algum problema?"

"Este servo contará o que está acontecendo. Mas primeiro devemos esperar a chegada de Sanosuke e Megumi-dono."

"Sanosuke e Megumi? Mas tá muito cedo ainda..."

"É um assunto da maior urgência e importância. Este servo já se encarregou de enviar um mensageiro para avisá-los."

"Kenshin, você está me assustando. O que tá acontecendo?"

"Este servo volta a dizer que contará tudo assim que Sanosuke e Megumi-dono chegarem." A voz de Kenshin permanecia calma. Seus olhos ainda eram encobertos pela espessa cabeleira ruiva.

"E a Busu?"

"É melhor deixar que Kaoru-dono descanse." Disse, lembrando-se da noite anterior.

Após ter feito feito sua promessa de protegê-la, Kaoru, provavelmente muito cansada e enfraquecida pela discussão, desmaiou. Ele levou-a até seu quarto, colocando-a deitada em seu futon. Passou a noite inteira em vela, sem descansar. Em todo momento não conseguira fazer com que sua mente descansasse... Não importava o que acontecesse, ele estaria ao lado de Kaoru.

"Mas Kenshin, você não disse que tinha que..."

"Por favor Yahiko. Este servo irá explicar tudo quando Megumi-dono e Sanosuke chegarem."

"Tá certo, desculpa..." Falou, envergonhado e preocupado. Nunca vira Kenshin dessa forma. Pelo visto a situação era mesmo preocupante.

x x x x x x x x x x

Yahiko terminava de tomar seu chá e de comer seu bolo. Ele olhou para Kenshin, que estava sentado no pórtico a espera de Megumi e Sanosuke. O espadachim não havia falado mais nada desde aquele momento, que fora a 15 minutos.

O menino sentia um mal pressentimento com relação àquela conversa. Deveria ser algo muito sério. Quando Kenshin olhou para ele, Yahiko estremeceu internamente. O espadachim tinha uma profunda tristeza e sofrimento estampados no olhar.

O barulho do portão sendo aberto despertou Kenshin e Yahiko de seus pensamentos. Sanosuke foi o primeiro a entrar e parecia estar preparado para lutar. Depois dele entrou Megumi, com a caixa de remédios em mãos.

"Kenshin! O que foi dessa vez? Outro maluco? Ou será que o maníaco dos cabelos brancos voltou?"

"Ken-san, algum problema? Eu trouxe..." Megumi parou de falar no momento em que Kenshin lhe dirigiu um olhar. Naquele olhar ela podia enxergar tristeza, sofrimento e... decepção? Sem conseguir mais agüentar aqueles olhos, Megumi desviou o olhar para baixo. E, como um choque, entendeu o que havia acontecido.

"Kenshin, fala logo! E cadê a Jou-chan? Não me diga que..."

"Sanosuke, acho melhor você se acalmar." Megumi interrompeu o lutador que já começava a se descontrolar.

Os dois observaram como Kenshin se levantava e caminhava em direção à mesa onde Yahiko terminara de tomar seu café-da-manhã.

"Este servo explicará tudo. Por favor, sentem-se." Disse, ao mesmo tempo em que se acomodava em uma das almofadas ao redor da mesa.

Imitando os movimentos de Kenshin, Megumi e Sanosuke sentaram-se lentamente.

"O que é Kenshin? E onde está a Jou-chan?"

"Kaoru-dono está dormindo."

"Então vamos acordá-la. Se o assunto é tão sério acho que ela também tem que participar."

"Kaoru-dono está muito cansada, Sanosuke. É necessário que ela tenha um bom descanso."

"Então...?"

"É sobre ela o assunto da conversa."

"Eu sei onde você quer chegar Ken-san." Megumi então tomou coragem para olhar o espadachim.

"Este servo agradece, Megumi-dono. Este servo tem certeza de que com a sua ajuda será menos difícil ter esta conversa."

"Ei, ei! O que é isso? Você já sabe o que é Megumi? É a Jou-chan? Ela foi ferida, é isso?"

"Este servo pede que você tenha paciência, Sanosuke. Nós explicaremos a situação."

"Então parem de enrolar, Kenshin! Eu também estou curioso para saber o que está acontecendo." Yahiko, que até o momento mantivera-se calado observando as outras três pessoas, falou.

"Antes de mais nada vocês dois precisam saber de que a situação é delicada e que precisam estar preparados para o que vão ouvir. Com certeza será um choque para vocês assim como foi para mim e para o Ken-san."

"Ihhhh... Eu não tô gostando do rumo dessa história."

"Tenho certeza de que quando Megumi-dono e este servo terminarem não será nada agradável Sano."

"Kaoru está doente." Megumi falou, utilizando sua profissionalidade.

"Como é? Jou-chan tá doente? O que ela tem?" Perguntou Sanosuke visivelmente preocupado.

"É! O que a B... a Kaoru tem?" Yahiko percebeu que aquela não era a hora para brincadeiras.

"Não é uma doença simples."

"O que é! Fala logo!" Sanosuke indagou com seu ar impaciente.

"É tuberculose." Kenshin surpreendeu a todos quando falou.

"Ah, caramba!" O lutador, num gesto de certo desespero, cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

"O que é isso?" Yahiko perguntou sem entender.

"Percebe-se mesmo que você não lê jornais." Sanosuke falou, a voz sendo abafada por suas mãos que ainda estavam sobre seu rosto.

"Yahiko..." Megumi respirou fundo antes de continuar. Procurava as palavras certas para que o menino compreendesse o que se passava. "Tuberculose é uma doença que dá no pulmão. O que você precisa saber é que essa doença é muito grave e perigosa."

"Muito grave?" O menino tinha medo em seus olhos.

"Sim."

"Eu não acredito! Como Jou-chan foi ficar doente assim?"

"Essa tuberculose que Kaoru contraiu é contagiosa. Qualquer pessoa que aspire o ar onde um doente espirrou, por exemplo, pode ficar doente também."

"Contagiosa?"

"Isso mesmo. Por isso, eu vou ter que falar uma coisa que não é fácil."

"O que é, Megumi-dono?" Kenshin perguntou com sua voz calma e pesada.

"Kaoru precisa ficar isolada. Isso significa que vocês não podem ter muito contato com ela. O ideal seria que ela fosse para um hospital, mas..."

"Mas o que, Megumi-dono?"

"A situação nos hospitais não é das melhores. Estão lotados e parece não haver equipamentos e medicamentos suficientes..."

Por um momento o silêncio instaurou-se entre os presentes. Era visível a tristeza e a preocupação em seus rostos.

"Eu enviei uma carta para o Dr. Gensai e ele já está a caminho."

"Eu não consigo acreditar nisso... Logo com a Jou-chan!" Sanosuke levantou-se, caminhando em direção a porta.

"Sanosuke, aonde você vai?" O menino indagou.

"Vou na cozinha tomar um pouco desse chá." Sanosuke estava visivelmente abalado com a situação.

"Eu também vou." Disse Yahiko, levantando-se e levando consigo a bandeja e o copo.

Após Yahiko e Sanosuke deixarem a sala, Megumi se levantou, sem sair do local.

"Desculpe Ken-san."

"Não são necessários pedidos de desculpas Megumi-dono. O importante agora é cuidarmos de Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin, eu tenho algumas recomendações a fazer."

"Pode dizer, Megumi-dono."

"As roupas, talheres, copos e outros objetos utilizados por Kaoru deverão ser guardados e lavados separadamente para que evite a contaminação." Explicou Megumi para logo depois soltar um longo suspiro.

"Certo." Era difícil para Kenshin ouvir aquelas palavras. Sabia que seria mais difícil ainda para Kaoru e podia imaginar a reação dela.

"Deve tomar muito cuidado ao manuseá-los, já que será você a fazer essas coisas, eu acredito."

Kenshin apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Eu sei que vai ser difícil Kenshin, mas você precisa impedir que Kaoru continue a praticar kenjutsu."

"Este servo fará isso."

"Não vai ser nada fácil, afinal, é assim que ela ganha a vida. Mas a saúde de Kaoru é muito frágil e qualquer esforço pode resultar numa crise."

"Este servo compreende. Há mais alguma recomendação?"

"Por enquanto nada. Agora vamos esperar o Dr. Gensai chegar."

x x x x x x x x x x

"Ei, Sanosuke..." Disse o garoto, com uma expressão triste e hesitante na face.

"O que foi?" O lutador estava de costas.

"Você acha que... Acha que a Kaoru vai..."

De repente o menino foi interrompido por uma mão sobre sua boca.

"Isso não vai acontecer!" Exclamou retirando a mão da boca de Yahiko.

"Mas a Megumi disse que é grave." Yahiko abaixava a cabeça para esconder os olhos marejados.

"É. É mesmo grave... Mas não significa o fim! Jou-chan e forte e vai segurar essa parada."

"..." O menino levantou a cabeça para olhar o homem que agora sorria numa tentativa de reconfortá-lo.

"Nós estaremos aqui para ajudá-la, né?"

"É!"

x x x x x x x x x x

Espreguiçando-se no futon Kaoru abriu os olhos lentamente.

"Que sonho!" Pausa para um bocejo. "Ai, ai... Vou dormir mais uns cinco minutinhos..."

Então virou-se para o lado. Apenas um minuto se passou até Kaoru sentar de um pulo no futon com a respiração agitada e os olhos grandes como pratos.

"Droga, não foi um sonho!"

Kaoru pôs-se de pé apenas para sentir uma leve tontura. Tentando ignorar esse fato a jovem kendoka andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, pensando.

'_Eu não consigo acreditar, não consigo! Kami, como vou olhar para ele agora? Será que ele voltou a ser Kenshin, ou continua como Battousai? Ai, como eu queria poder ficar nesse quarto e não sair nunca mais!'_

' "_Ora, vamos! Deixe de lado essa covardia, Kaoru! O mais difícil você já fez, não desista agora!" ' _Exclamou uma voz dentro de sua cabeça.

'_Eu sei, mas...'_

' "_Mas nada! Você é filha de Koshijiro e Sakura Kamiya! Você já enfrentou preconceito por ser uma mulher dona de um dojo onde ensina kenjutsu, aprendeu a se virar sozinha depois que seu pai morreu e agora vai dar uma de donzela indefesa?" '_

'_Mas, e se eu for mesmo uma donzela indefesa? A verdade é que agora eu tremo de medo por saber que tem uma coisa dentro de mim que está me matando! Como eu posso ser corajosa diante disso?'_

' "_Se você não faz isso por você então faça por eles. Você disse que não quer ver ninguém sofrendo por sua causa, mas como isso é possível? Não entende que se você demonstrar medo e fraqueza aí sim é que eles vão sofrer? Eles vão ver que você está sendo consumida por essa doença e vão ficar tristes... Se você não tem coragem, pelo menos finja que tem! Faça isso por eles..." '_

Kaoru parou em silêncio meditando naquelas palavras. Seja _o que_ ou _quem_ fora que disse essas palavras estava certo. Mesmo que tivesse que fingir uma falsa coragem ela não demonstraria medo.

Andando em direção ao guarda-roupa pegou um kimono amarelo simples, sem qualquer estampa ou bordado, e uma fita verde. Após vestir-se e pentear os longos cabelos negros saiu do quarto, dirigindo-se à cozinha. Provavelmente Kenshin estava lá. Aproximando-se da sala de refeições enrijeceu ao ouvir as vozes de Kenshin e de Megumi. Percebeu como de repente os dois pararam de conversar. Em seguida, ouviu os passos de Kenshin que atravessavam o umbral da porta que estava aberta.

x x x x x x x x x x

Kenshin calou-se de repente e fez um gesto para que Megumi fizesse o mesmo. Não estava enganado, sentira a presença de Kaoru se aproximando do cômodo onde se encontrava conversando com Megumi. Sentiu também quando ela parou em seco, próxima à porta da sala. Saindo e olhando para o lado, ele a viu através de suas franjas que ocultavam seus olhos. Usando ao máximo sua capacidade de ocultar seus sentimentos Kenshin levantou a cabeça para revelar-lhe olhos plenos de conforto. Ele seria a fortaleza que ela necessitava naquele momento. Lembrou-se de suas palavras durante a conversa que tiveram durante a madrugada.

' "_Porque eu não queria que sentissem pena de mim... Não queria que ninguém sofresse por mim..." '_

Ele não demonstraria seu sofrimento. Sabia que seria importante para ela que não a tratassem de maneira que demonstrasse pena ou compaixão. Sabia que nada mais seria fácil. Sabia que nada mais seria o mesmo... Mas não a deixaria cair, não a deixaria desistir! Se fosse necessário ele seria forte por ambos e a protegeria dela mesma.

"Bom dia, Kaoru-dono. Dormiu bem?" Disse mostrando-lhe um leve sorriso.

"Bom dia, Kenshin. Sim, dormi bem. Obrigada pela preocupação." Falou antes de engolir a saliva que se acumulava em sua boca pelo nervosismo.

"A senhorita está com fome?"

"Não muita." Revelou fazendo uma pequena careta.

"O que é isso, Tanuki-chan? Você sabe que precisa se alimentar bem!" Megumi dizia enquanto abandonava a sala para se juntar aos dois.

"Oi Megumi." Uma expressão um pouco mal-humorada apareceu na face de Kaoru.

"Ohoho, é assim que eu gosto de te ver Tanuki-chan!"

Kaoru corou levemente pelo comentário.

"Maa maa. Sessha vai até a cozinha trazer o seu café Kaoru-dono."

"Não precisa Kenshin. A gente trouxe." Sanosuke apareceu junto a Yahiko que carregava uma bandeja com bolinhos de arroz, Castela e chá.

(Nota: Castela é uma espécie de bolo levado pelos portugueses ao Japão. Fazia bastante sucesso na época. No mangá, logo após o Jinchuu, Kaoru oferece Castela à Kenshin que pelo visto gosta bastante! )

"Este servo agradece a vocês." Disse pegando a bandeja das mãos de Yahiko e levando até a mesinha. "Venha comer Kaoru-dono." E sorriu.

Antes de entrar na sala e sentar-se a mesa, Kaoru virou-se para Yahiko e Sanosuke.

"Obrigada." Sorria sinceramente.

"De nada, Jou-chan. Estamos aqui para te ajudar, não é _garoto_ Yahiko?"

"É!" Exclamou Yahiko para logo emendar. "Ei! Repete isso!"

"_Garoto_ Yahiko."

"Ah, você vai ver só, Crista de Galo!" Em seguida lançou-se contra Sanosuke iniciando a luta de sempre. O dois trocavam insultos enquanto rolavam pelo chão.

"Vê bem como você fala comigo moleque!"

Kaoru, Kenshin e Megumi riam diante da cena. Megumi fez um comentário a respeito de Sanosuke que não o agradou nem um pouco. Logo eram os dois que estavam discutindo.

Kaoru sorriu enquanto tomava um gole de seu chá. Kenshin estava sentado ao lado dela. Lançando um olhar para Kenshin e depois outro para Yahiko, Megumi e Sano não pôde reprimir uma risadinha e pensar: _'Ha! E essa é a minha família!'_

Pela primeira vez depois de receber a notícia da doença Kaoru sentia-se confortável e feliz. Era bom saber que tinha amigos.

x x x x x x x x x x

Continua...

x x x x x x x x x x

Papo Furado:

Aew!!!!!! Depois de muito tempo desaparecida, aqui estou! Sinto muito pela imeeeeeensa demora no cap., vcs devem estar me odiando por ter deixado meus queridos leitores tão curiosos, né???? Peço perdão! A autora que vos fala estava sofrendo de um terrível período de falta de inspiração para o capítulo. Ainda mais com a viagem. Dessa vez eu decidi ser boazinha e não terminei o cap na hora H, hehehe... Esse foi o maior cap que eu fiz, de 10 páginas. Somando o Papo Furado e a resposta dos reviews deu 12 páginas e meia. Vcs já perceberam que o meu lance é fazer caps médios quase pequenos, né?

Ano Novo: Bom, Feliz 2005! Desejo realizações e sucesso neste novo ano que se inicia!

Capítulo: Uow, uow, uow!!! Aqui está o que muitos queriam: BATTOUSAI!!! Huhauhaua... E aí? Vcs gostaram da aparição do nosso retalhador favorito? Espero ter correspondido às expectativas de vcs! E a Kaoru? Coitada, né? Para tornar mais difícil ainda esse momento ela teve que contar para o Battousai... O cap começou dramático e terminou mais feliz, perceberam? Eu decidi dar uma folguinha para os nossos protagonistas e pra vcs tbm, né? É muito sofrimento pra uma fic só, huahuahua...

RK no Cartoon: Haaaaa, buáááááááá!!!!!! Eu nom vi meu Battousai!!! Buááááá!!!! Nom acredito que perdi os olhos âmbares mais bonitos dos animes!!! Hehehe... Existem outros personagens com olhos dourados, mas nenhum desses olhos é tão bonito quanto os do Battousai, né? Hehehe...

A fic: Bom, só pra vcs ficarem sabendo, eu já tive toda a idéia para a continuação de N.Q.T.V.S e já estou até fazendo o primeiro cap.. Mas calma lá! Isso não quer dizer que a fic está terminado! Na verdade, eu não faço idéia de quando ela vai acabar. Mas acho que não falta muito pro final... Arrisco a dizer que talvez tenhamos mais uns cinco caps até o final. Mas ñ levem isso muito a sério! Eu realmente ñ consigo programar muito as coisas... O meu processo de criação de cap é mais ou menos assim: eu sinto a inspiração chegar (profundo, ñ?), ligo o PC, abro o Word e depois as idéias e os diálogos vão aparecendo na minha cabeça à medida que vou escrevendo. É simples assim... Por isso, ñ adianta nem eu ligar o PC sem estar muito inspirada por q ñ vai sair nada que preste!

Battousai: Muitos autores costumam colocar o Battousai como apenas o estado de Kenshin quando está nervoso... Não me entendam mal! Não estou criticando! Eu também gosto dessa versão, hehe... Mas eu acredito mesmo que Battousai seja uma outra personalidade. Os dois são mesmo muito diferentes... É uma das provas é que no mangá, quando Kenshin se torna Battousai para lutar contra Saitou e Yahiko estranha Kenshin, e diz que ele está "mais louco que o habitual" (ele diz nessas palavras na versão portuguesa, eu ñ li essa edição na versão brasileira) Kaoru o corrige dizendo que aquele não era Kenshin e sim Battousai. Por isso, eu realmente acredito na dupla personalidade do nosso Ken!

Vamos aos reviews!

Respostas:

Reviews cap.9:

Aewwwwwww!!! 8 REVIEWS PARA SESSHA!!!! Mila pula de alegria

Rafinha Himura Li: Uow! Que review enooooorme!!! A-D-O-R-E-I!!! Oh, claro que pode me chamar assim, todo mundo chama! Vou te chamar de Rafa, ok? Puxa, CINCO MESES sem net e sem PC ainda por cima? Acho que eu ñ sobreviveria... XP Eu também fiquei muito feliz! Parece que o pessoal está se animando mais a escrever fics e o resultado é um show de criatividade! Eu só tô vendo fic de excelente qualidade e isso é maravilhoso, não acha? Puxa, ñ precisa agradecer porque para mim é um prazer escrever! Afinal, se eu não me divertisse fazendo minhas histórias elas acabariam sendo muito chatas, né? As pessoas devem sempre ter prazer no que fazem para que obtenham um bom resultado. Rafa, você ñ faz idéia de como esse review me deixou feliz! Eu morria de medo de deixar o Kenshin sentimental demais, porém tbm tinha medo de deixar ele frio demais... (Flash Back: "Someone help me, please!" ¡O0O!) É bom saber que eu encontrei o caminho certo. Eu concordo. Alguns fazem um Kenshin romântico e cheio de palavras doces... É bonito, mas não é o Kenshin de verdade. Ohhhhh, nosaaaa!!! extremamente vermelha OO Sessha está tão encabulada! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Uhhh, agora vc complica pra mim! Mila puxa os cabelos enquanto roga aos céus: "Senhor! Eles sempre falam a msm coisa!!! Faça eles esquecerem essa frase!" (frase: NÃO MATE A KAORU!) Eu ñ vou te dizer se eu vou matar ela ou ñ... Isso é segredo de Estado! Super confidencial! Por isso, vcs vão ficar com essa dúvida até a fic acabar, HUAHUAHUAHUA... risada maligna Bjks para vc, fofa!!!

Anna Lennox: Olá querida! Obrigada por aparecer por aqui, Sessha está feliz que você tenha se dado ao trabalho de ler a humilde fic de Sessha! Bjs!

hitomi higurashi: Oiiii!!! Tadinho do Kenshin, né? Mila faz cara de inocente Não só ele e a Kaoru, mas também o pessoal todo vai sofrer com isso... Desculpe pela demora no cap!!! ESPERO QUE TENHA GOSTADO! Não esqueça de revisar!

Jenny-Ci: Bem-vinda à sessão de Rurouni Kenshin! Obrigada pelo 'original'! Hehe... Kenshin é TODO fofo!!! Bjux!

Loliz: Eu sei que o Ken é lerdo, mas ele é FOFO! Acho que isso compensa um pouco por ele ser tão devagar, devagarinho... E também o Kenshin tem uma... hã... 'retaguarda' incrível! Também ajuda a compensar! XD Até o próximo cap! Mila se ajoelha dessa vez: "Por favor, tira isso da cabeça deles!" (se vc ñ entendeu dá uma lidinha no final da resposta do review da Rafinha Himura Li)

Otaku-IY: Ah, sim! Eu conheço o esquema dos O.V.A's, mas nunca lembro os nomes! :-P Obrigada pelo review! É POR ISSO QUE EU NOM QUERO VER OS O.V.A's!!! Sessha ñ suportaria ver Kenshin morrendo! balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro para se livrar de possíveis imagens desse acontecimento Bem, aqui está a grande conversa... Me conta o que vc achou! Desculpe pela demora...

Roberta: Eu sei que você deve estar super nervosa comigo por ter demorado tanto, mas eis aqui o cap10! Revisa, tá? 

lere: Amoooooooor da minha vida! Huahuahua, eu sou má, SOU MUITO MÁ!!! risada diabólica Ohhhh, espero que não tenha chegado ao ponto de usar unhas postiças... Demorei muito, né? Vc deve estar querendo me fazer em picadinhos por ter estragado as unhas tão bonitinhas que vc tinha, né? Mas lembre-se de que se vc me matar ñ saberá o fim da fic!!! Sempre que quiser se lançar através do PC para me esganar, lembre-se disso, ok? BJÃO LINDA!

Reviews de Here Without You:

Mila já está com a cabeça presa no teto de tanto pular

Jenny-Ci: Sessha agradece! Puxa, eu consegui fazer vc chorar??? Não sabia que chegaria a tanto... Ah, vc ñ conhece o final do mangá? Dá uma passadinha nesse site: É um site português que tem os scans dos mangás de RK para download.

Lili-chan: Uow, uow! É muito elogio!!! Mila coradinha Obrigada e mil bjs!

Madam Spooky: Nossaaaa!!! Madam Spooky é uma honra ter vc aki! Q bom q gostou!!! XD

chibi lua: Ah, essa músik é TUDO!!! Eu a amo! Aparece por aqui tbm... Seria ótimo! Bjks!

Iasmin-chan: Ohoho! Q coincidência!!! Puxa, vc tbm está lendo N.Q.T.V.S!?! Então deixa um review, ñ fique acanhada! (rsrs) Hehe... Bjus!

arwen himura: Eles são TUDO! São fofos, sexys, batutas... Hehehe... Bjks!

lere: Ai minina! Pára com essas coisas! Mila ñ consegue ficar mais vermelha do q já está Ufa, que alivio! Que bom que vc gostou da cena do beijo! Eu tive tanto medo de q ñ saísse muito bom! Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo pra vc tbm, guria! Bjos!

Anna Lennox: Eu tbm ñ dei muita atenção pra músik da primeira vez q ouvi... Só quando vi o clipe traduzido é que eu percebi a beleza dela! Obrigada pelo seu review, bjs!

Agradeço a todos pelos reviews maravilhosos! Quero mandar um beijão para aqueles que lêem a fic mas ñ comentam. Mesmo sem dizerem algo Sessha é grata a vcs!

Continuem comentando pessoal! Até o próximo!


	11. Acostumandose

Capítulo11: Acostumando-se

x x x x x x x x x x

Antes de entrar na sala e sentar-se a mesa, Kaoru virou-se para Yahiko e Sanosuke.

"Obrigada." Sorria sinceramente.

"De nada, Jou-chan. Estamos aqui para te ajudar, não é _garoto_ Yahiko?"

"É!" Exclamou Yahiko para logo emendar. "Ei! Repete isso!"

"_Garoto_ Yahiko."

"Ah, você vai ver só, Crista de Galo!" Em seguida lançou-se contra Sanosuke iniciando a luta de sempre. O dois trocavam insultos enquanto rolavam pelo chão.

"Vê bem como você fala comigo moleque!"

Kaoru, Kenshin e Megumi riam diante da cena. Megumi fez um comentário a respeito de Sanosuke que não o agradou nem um pouco. Logo eram os dois que estavam discutindo.

Kaoru sorriu enquanto tomava um gole de seu chá. Kenshin estava sentado ao lado dela. Lançando um olhar para Kenshin e depois outro para Yahiko, Megumi e Sano não pôde reprimir uma risadinha e pensar: _'Ha! E essa é a minha família!'_

Pela primeira vez depois de receber a notícia da doença Kaoru sentia-se confortável e feliz. Era bom saber que tinha amigos.

x x x x x x x x x x

' "_E _ento_ Battousai? O que acha da dor do ferimento? Saiba que a _minya_ mana sofreu mais do que isso em suas mãos." '_

' "_A morte é apenas um breve instante de dor, nada mais que isso. _Ento_, é impossível cumprir a _minya _vingança com uma coisa tão pequena como a morte. Da _minya _irmã, você roubou o noivo... De mim, você roubou a _minya_ mana... Por isso agora é a minha vez. Agora eu irei roubar de você... Eu irei roubar a pessoa que lhe é mais querida! Vou jogá-lo no inferno de estar vivo sem a pessoa que lhe é mais valiosa!" '_

' "_Esta é a vingança..." ' _

' "_Esta é a Justiça dos Homens!" ' _

' "_Esta é a JUSTIÇA!" '_

' "_Tenchu, Tenchu, Tenchu, Tenchu, Tenchu..." '_

(Notas: Tenchu é algo como "Retribuição Divina" ou "Justiça Divina". Essa palavra aparece numa das edições de Flashback. Não sei se aparece em outras edições por q eu ñ li todos os Flashbacks Odeia tanto Tomoe q ñ suporta nem vê-la. Outra coisa interessante, para quem não sabe: O original de "Justiça dos Homens" é Jinchuu. Portanto a última saga do mangá é a "Saga da Jinchuu" de Enishi.)

x x x x x x x x x x

As pálpebras abriram-se numa fração de segundos, para revelar olhos violetas que continham vários sentimentos mesclados. Angústia, dor, raiva, fraqueza, medo.

Em sua posição – sentado, encostado na parede com a espada sobre um dos ombros e uma das pernas flexionadas – tentou relaxar os ombros tensos e rígidos. A cabeça latejava e ele não se surpreenderia se a qualquer momento ela explodisse.

Levantando um pouco a cabeça, observou o corpo sob o cobertor branco, que dormia silenciosamente.

O relógio marcava as 4:27hs da manhã. Em um canto havia uma bacia cheia de água e vários panos dobrados e empilhados cuidadosamente. Ele dava graças à Kami, pois a garota deitada no futon não tivera febre e nenhum outro problema. Bem... Talvez duas ou três tossidas de vez em quando, mas nada mais grave.

Kenshin encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos.

Desde o dia anterior, quando Kaoru havia lhe contado tudo, sua cabeça parecia um mar de pensamentos e lembranças misturadas. Não conseguia dormir, pois logo que o fazia esses pensamentos tomavam conta de sua mente.

Naquele momento o dojo era apenas ocupado por Kaoru e por ele mesmo. Yahiko estava no albergue com Sanosuke. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com ambos após Kaoru retirar-se para dormir...

x x x x x x x x x x

"_Yahiko, este servo pede que você vá dormir na casa de Sanosuke."_

"_Mas por que?" O garoto parecia indignado._

"_É, Kenshin, por que? Nós queremos ficar aqui e ajudar a cuidar da Jou-chan!" Sanosuke tinha a expressão de quem não conseguia entender aonde o andarilho queria chegar._

"_Este servo conversou com Megumi-dono e ela disse que é muito perigoso para vocês permanecerem aqui, podem acabar contraindo a doença."_

"_Mas e você, cara?"_

"_Este servo ficará para cuidar de Kaoru-dono."_

"_Mas você pode acabar doente!"_

"_Este servo está ciente disso, mas está disposto a correr o risco." Em seus olhos, cobertos pela espessa franja vermelha, via-se o brilho da determinação. Um brilho da cor do ouro._

"_E a Megumi? Não seria melhor que ela ficasse? Afinal, ela é médica." Yahiko perguntou._

"_Megumi-dono tem muitos outros pacientes que a esperam na clínica. É por isso que Kaoru-dono não pode ficar lá. Seria um risco para as pessoas que vão buscar atendimento lá."_

_Nenhum deles respondeu, Yahiko apenas abaixou a cabeça, Sanosuke tinha um olhar perdido._

"_Se é assim que você quer..." Sanosuke falou, fitando Kenshin com um olhar intenso._

"_Sanosuke...?" Yahiko perguntou na forma de um sussurro, mas foi ignorado._

"_Mas fique sabendo que se você ou a Jou-chan precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, é só chamar! Ok?" _

"_Este servo agradece sua preocupação, Sano. Este servo cuidará bem de Kaoru-dono."_

"_Assim é melhor..." Disse o lutador voltando à postura habitual de 'cara durão'._

_Yahiko, que havia saído despercebido, voltara naquele instante com uma sacola pequena nas costas._

"_Peguei minhas coisas." Disse de um jeito sem graça._

"_Certo... _Vam'bora_ moleque." E dizendo isto virou-se caminhando em direção ao portão._

"_Qu...!" Percebeu que não era hora para brincadeiras e, despedindo-se de Kenshin, seguiu o mesmo caminho que o lutador._

x x x x x x x x x x

Suspirou pesadamente. Aquilo não era nada, o pior viria daqui a algumas horas, ele sabia. Instintivamente, aproximou-se do futon da forma mais silenciosa possível e sentou-se ao lado da jovem.

Kaoru dormia pacificamente. A pele aveludada e branca, contrastava fortemente com as mechas de cabelos negríssimos. Observou detalhadamente os cilhos longos, o nariz pequeno e fino e os lábios róseos cheios.

Nunca negara que Kaoru era uma garota bonita. Mas agora, enquanto seu rosto estava tranqüilo e sereno, notava que ela já não era uma garota e sim uma mulher. Uma linda mulher.

Sentia-se estranho ao perceber aquilo. Nunca conseguira imaginar Kaoru como a mulher que era. Sempre a idealizara como uma garota inocente e ingênua, que precisava de proteção. A verdade era que ela sempre fora forte. Mais forte do que ele, inclusive. Era agora quando ela realmente precisava ser protegida e ele seria forte, como ela.

Inconscientemente sua mão levantou-se parando a uns poucos milímetros de seu rosto. Após alguns minutos de hesitação sua mão áspera entrou em contato com a pele suave da jovem. Maravilhou-se ao sentir a textura macia e fresca da pele alva.

Foi então que retirou a mão de seu rosto, como se houvesse levado um choque.

Suas mãos eram demasiado sujas para que a tocassem. Embora sentia que cada dia junto a Kaoru fazia a sujeira invisível desvanecer... Apesar disso, ainda havia sangue manchando-as. Só esperava que aquele sangue desaparecesse a tempo, pois seu controle estava acabando.

No início jamais se aproximava dela, mas aquilo estava mudando... Lembrou como a abraçou na noite em que partira para Kyoto, quando voltaram de mãos dadas depois de visitarem o túmulo de Tomoe, o abraço da noite anterior e agora aquela situação. Era óbvio que não conseguia mais se conter como antes, e que a cada aproximação ele mesmo pedia por mais daquele calor que sentia quando a tocava. Um calor que o preenchia por completo, sanando as feridas de sua alma.

x x x x x x x x x x

Pela manhã os raios do Sol eram bloqueados pelas nuvens cinzas, dando à paisagem embranquecida por uma fina camada de neve um aspecto triste.

A casa estava silenciosa. Não haveria nenhum ruído se não fosse pelo espadachim ruivo na cozinha, preparando o café-da-manhã. No outro lado da casa, uma jovem dormia em seu quarto.

Kaoru moveu-se debaixo das cobertas, ficando de lado. Sentiu então algo atingir-lhe a face. Não machucava, era morno, mas estava incomodando seu sono. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente para logo fechá-los rapidamente. Então sentou-se esfregando-os. A porta estava ligeiramente entreaberta, deixando que uma luz fraca e escassa entrasse no quarto. Logo a conhecida tontura matinal fez-se presente. Usou o braço como apoio, até que a vertigem passasse.

Levantou, estranhando o silêncio que reinava na casa. Na hora de se vestir, não se preocupou em escolher, pegando o kimono que estava na frente. Antes de sair para lavar o rosto, dobrou o futon, notando que em um canto haviam alguns panos que não lembrava-se de ter colocado ali.

Saiu do banheiro e dirigiu-se diretamente à cozinha, onde com certeza encontraria Kenshin.

x x x x x x x x x x

Ouviu passos macios, que se aproximavam com lentidão da cozinha. Logo viu-a, atravessando umbral da porta da cozinha.

Por um momento não pôde deixar de se impressionar ao poder observá-la mais detalhadamente. Havia perdido um pouco de peso e sua pele estava mais branca do que o normal, se é que isso era possível.

Mas o que mais havia lhe impressionado foram seus olhos. Aqueles mesmo olhos, antes tão brilhantes e alegres, agora apresentavam apenas um tênue brilho fosco e um sentimento que não conseguia decifrar. Tristeza, angústia, rancor...? Talvez todos juntos.

Nunca demonstrando a tristeza de seus pensamentos, ele dedicou-lhe seu melhor sorriso.

"Bom dia, Kaoru-dono. Como se sente hoje?" Saudou-a cortesmente, tomando precauções para que sua voz não delatasse sua preocupação. Conhecia bem Kaoru para saber que ela não gostaria de se sentir superprotegida.

"Bom dia, Kenshin." Sua voz soava fraca, enquanto os cantos de sua boca elevavam-se, no indício de um pequeno sorriso. "Acho que dormi bem. Essa noite foi bem tranqüila comparada a algumas outras."

"E como a senhorita sente-se agora?" O sorriso ainda não havia abandonado-lhe a face.

"Eu... Só estou um pouco tonta, tenho certeza que já vai passar."

"Se a senhorita sentir-se mal, não hesite em chamar Este Servo."

"Claro." Disse para logo soltar um breve suspiro.

"Este Servo já terminou de preparar o café. A senhorita pode ir sentar-se a mesa que Este Servo irá servi-la."

"Não quer ajuda?"

"Não é necessário Kaoru-dono, Este Servo fará isso sozinho."

"Está certo então, eu vou para a sala."

Kenshin observou Kaoru deixar a sala. Rapidamente colocou em uma bandeja grande alguns bolinhos de arroz, dois pedaços de bolo e dois copos vazios. Ao lado um bule de chá quente e fresco. Usando ao máximo seu bom equilíbrio para carregar a pesada bandeja, dirigiu-se à sala para juntar-se a Kaoru.

x x x x x x x x x x

Os dois tomavam chá e comiam seus bolinhos no mais completo silêncio, até que após um grande gole Kaoru pôs seu copo em cima da mesa.

"Onde está Yahiko?"

Kenshin, lentamente, imitou seus movimentos, pondo o copo em cima da mesa.

"Yahiko foi morar com Sanosuke." Disse com os olhos fechados e a cabeça levemente baixa, como se meditasse. Sua expressão era serena.

Ele ouviu os sons de Kaoru abrir e fechar sua boca várias vezes, podia sentir seu estado de surpresa, mas não esperava ouvir o que ouvira quando sentiu-a se acalmar e uma diminuta tristeza tomar seu espírito.

"Entendo."

Kenshin abriu os olhos para observar uma Kaoru cabisbaixa à sua frente. Os olhos azuis da jovem fitavam seu copo de chá, porém sem vê-lo realmente. Esperava tudo! Palavras de indignação, raiva. Mas nunca esperava que Kaoru dissesse aquilo. Definitivamente estava mudada.

"Kaoru-dono..."

"Não precisa explicar. Ele foi embora por causa da minha doença, não é?" Ela falava com um leve sentimento de dor.

"Sim."

"Tudo bem, eu entendo, e fico aliviada que ele tenha saído logo. Acho que não poderei vê-los muito freqüentemente, não é?"

"Sim, mas este servo acredita que se tomarmos alguns cuidados ele, assim como Sano e os outros, poderá vir visitá-la algumas vezes."

Com um tênue sorriso Kaoru levou o copo aos lábios. Porém parou bruscamente antes que estes fizessem contado.

"Mas Kenshin, e você?"

"Este servo escolheu ficar aqui para cuidar da senhorita." Kenshin bebia seu chá calmamente, como se não houvesse dito nada demais.

"Mas você não pode ficar aqui! Você vai acabar ficando doente!" Kaoru observava-o com os olhos muito abertos e uma expressão de descrença.

"Este servo está disposto a correr este risco."

"Não, não e não! Eu não vou deixar ficar aqui! Você vai..."

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin interrompeu-a bruscamente. "Este servo não pretende discutir! Este servo ficará aqui queira a senhorita ou não."

Kenshin fitava-a intensamente. Kaoru, surpreendida, calou-se enquanto Kenshin levantava e deixava a sala carregando seu copo e seu prato sujos.

x x x x x x x x x x

Eram quase 8:00 quando a porta dos fundos do Akabeko abriu, dando passagem para um menino de aproximadamente 11 anos, com cabelos espetados e um ar abatido.

"Bom dia, Yahiko!"

Bom dia, Yahiko-kun!"

"Ah, bom dia Tae, Tsubame... Posso trabalhar aqui por uns dias?"

Tae e Tsubame trocaram olhares entre si. Não era comum o menino agir daquele jeito. Sempre respondia raivosamente aos "Yahiko-kun"s de Tsubame.

"Claro, Yahiko. Mas, eu posso perguntar o que aconteceu?" Tae arriscou.

"Você nem imagina..." E assim Yahiko contou todos os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores detalhadamente.

Ao final do relato o menino observou a reação de cada uma com olhos tristes. Tsubame tinha os olhos arregalados e as mãos cobriam a boca. Já Tae apoio-se no balcão pois suas pernas pareciam falhar. A rosto estava pálido e os olhos fitavam o nada.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Kaoru... Kaoru sempre foi tão saudável!"

"Eu sei, foi difícil para que eu acreditasse também."

"Pobre Kaoru-san..."

"E essa agora..." De repente a expressão no rosto de Tae mudou rapidamente, lembrando-se de algo. "Ah, Kami, e o Eiji! Ele vai ficar arrasado quando souber! E o pior é que ontem ele foi visitar a cidade vizinha, só deve voltar dentro de uns três dias!"

"Tae-san, você quer que eu prepare um chá?" Disse a menina coberta de preocupação.

"Sim, Tsubame, por favor."

"Num instante estará pronto." A menina virou-se e abriu a porta do armário, procurando ingredientes.

"E, será que eu posso visitar ela?"

"Bem, isso só a Megumi pode te dizer."

"Certo, então. Depois do almoço eu vou lá na clínica para falar com ela."

x x x x x x x x x x

Algumas horas mais tarde, no dojo, Kenshin encontrava-se lavando a roupa no quintal coberto por um tapete branco e ralo de neve que restara da madrugada. Desde a pequena discussão ele e Kaoru não haviam mais se falado e ela havia se trancado no quarto.

Suspirou. As coisas definitivamente não haviam começado bem. Sabia que muitos mais 'bate-bocas' viriam por aí, e isso o preocupava. Que Kaoru ficasse nervosa e tivesse uma crise era a última coisa que queria. _'Ela não vai tornar as coisas fáceis, rurouni.' _A voz novamente falou.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho vindo do dojo. O barulho de um boken batendo contra uma superfície dura. Sacudindo as mãos foi correndo na direção do dojo. Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com Kaoru vestida com um gi branco e um hakama azul, boken em mãos, pronta para atacar um boneco coberto por uma armadura.

"Kaoru-dono, o que pensa que está fazendo!"

x x x x x x x x x x

Continua...

x x x x x x x x x x

Papo pra lá de furado:

Oi? (Mila se esconde atrás da cadeira) Dessa vez foram os estudos: estou de trabalhos até a alma! Esse cap foi inútil, eu sei... Mas fazer o q? É UM MAL NECESSÁRIO!

E como vcs já devem estar atingindo um nível de 94 de raiva de mim pelo atraso, eu vou logo pros reviews!

Respostas:

Cap11:

Aew! 8 di novuuu!

Megumi: Aqui está o cap11! Espero que tenha matado um pouco sua curiosidade... Não esquece de revisar, ok?

hitomi higurashi: Riu? RIU? Wow! Não achei que conseguiria fazer alguém rir com as minhas histórias que só saem dramáticas... Gostei de saber disso! Também, né? Eu tinha que aliviar um pouco a barra de vcs! (viu? Eu ñ sou tão má!) Bjks! Revisa, hein?

lere: Lereeeeee! (Mila com um sorriso besta que vai de orelha a orelha) PERFEITO? Aiiiiii, não sei se meu coraçãozinho agüenta tanta alegria! Seu review me deixou tããããooo feliz! O que vc vai pensar quando eu te disser que essas dicas não foram baseadas em pesquisas? É isso. Eu só usei um pouco essa coisa grande que fica grudada na parte de cima do meu pescoço! Acho que chamam de cabeça, né? XD É que eu tenho bronquite (mas graças à Deus faz bastante tempo que ñ tenho uma crise e ela anda desaparecida deve fazer uns 2 anos ou mais), e apesar de ser bem mais amena e muito menos mortal (põe menos nisso) do que a tuberculose, devem ter alguma coisa parecida, né? Eu quando fazia Educação Física ou ficava correndo começava a tossir, ficar cansada, sentir falta de ar e até mesmo dores nas costas (na região onde ficam os pulmões). Também deduzi que a tuberculose por ser contagiosa como gripe, resfriado, catapora e tantas outras, devesse ter todo esse cuidado e muitos mais por ser também perigosíssima. Ai meu Deus, lá vem ela com "gracinha"! Vc me deixa super vermelha, sabia? Linda é vc! 1001 bjs!

Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Ying: Puxa, aumentou o nome? Ainda bem que vc me permite chamá-la apenas de Rafa! (rsrs) Socorro, socorro! Ela quer me matar! Por favor, não retalhe sessha! Entenda sessha, onegai! br HAHAHA, CHEGOU ATRASADAAA! Eu já tinha lido a sua fic um pouco antes de você ter revisado no cap10 e deixei dois coments (eu acho q foram dois)! Ah, Battou é perfect! Amo muito, muito, muito, muito, muito ele! Se quer saber, gosto mais dele do que do Kenshin... É que com ele tem mais 'ação', se é que vc me entende... E eu fiquei radiante por saber que vc gostou tanto assim da aparição do Battou! Hehehe, eu adoro o jeito protetor de ser do Battousai, é bem diferente do jeito do Kenshin! Nussa, primeiro vc ñ quer q eu mate a Kaoru, agora quer q eu a faça sofrer? Mas vc nem precisava ter pedido, eu planejo fazer isso desde o início da fic! WAHAHAHAHA! (risada diabólica a la Shishio)

Continuação...? CLARO QUE SIM! Eu até já escrevi o primeiro cap, e o segundo está em andamento! Vc deve estar pensando sobre o quanto eu sou cruel, né? Vc ainda não viu nada...(olhar sinistro) Já o Ken... Vamos analisar: depois da morte da vaca da Tomoe (desculpa se vc gosta dela, mas eu não suporto) ele pensou que nunca mais seria capaz de amar e por ter destruído a felicidade e a vida de tantas pessoas ele decidiu se fechar para o resto do mundo e pensou ñ ter mais vontade de se aproximar de ninguém... Até que aparece uma certa moça de olhos azuis que bagunça com o 'mundinho' dele. Acho que é difícil para o Ken descobrir que ama de novo, depois de ter 'criado' todas essas convicções e ter vivido com elas durante 15 anos. O que achas? Hum... Sua proposta me deixou muito tentada! Vc tem MSN? Aí 'nóis' fala sobre isso! Vê o end lá no meu profile. Se vc tiver o do Yahoo, substitui hotmail por yahoo e coloca um . br no final, ok? O resto continua o mesmo. Liga não, eu amo review grande! Saiba que eu me divirto muito respondendo os seus! Bjkaaaas!

Iasminchan: Nossa, correu pra ler? Isso é muito bom, pois quer dizer que eu consigo prender a atenção dos meus leitores! Putz! O que é isso, telepatia? Hehehe... Temos algum tipo de ligação mental? Obrigada por gostar tanto da minha fic, bjks!

Jenny-Ci: Hum, sei muito bem e para mim, as fics que conseguem te fazer sentir isso são as melhores! Não entenda mal, não estou me vangloriando! Ainda tem muito para eu chegar no nível das 'grandes'. Ah, tenta esse então: http/rk.home.sapo.pt É o mesmo site, só que com um end diferente. Bjks!

Lili-chan: Vc disse que ñ precisa, mas mesmo assim eu agradeço! Eu gosto muito do Sano, e acho que a Kaoru é como uma irmã mais nova para ele. Sobre o fim: eu tinha que dar um descanso pra vcs, né? Viu? Não sou tão má assim! Hehehe...

Annah Lennox: Obrigada. Suas palavras são muito importantes, já que vêm de uma grande escritora! Continue dando suas passadinhas aqui!

Here Without You:

Mikazuki Tatsuno: MIGA MIKA! Que isso? Não tem nada que se desculpar! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Sim, você mereceu os agradecimentos! Sem o seu incentivo eu não teria tido coragem de passar a fic pro 'papel'. Vlw por tudo, viu? Vc tbm é uma amiga especial. Bjs 1000!

FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ! APERTEM ESSE BOTÃOZINHO DO LADO ESQUERDO DA PÁGINA E DEIXEM UM REVIEW PARA ELA!


End file.
